Eyes of Green, Eyes of Gold
by Isis Aurora Tomoe
Summary: Hey, I just posted chapter 12! I'd really love it if you went to read and review it, maybe around the time of now?
1. Prologue

Well, this is the start of what will be the new and improved version of _Eyes of Green; Eyes of Gold. _I wasn't too pleased with how badly the styles of writing differed over the years, so I'm going to revise it in order to make everything fit together better. I really hope you guys like this new version better!

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Jamila and Jendayi, but no one else. Thank you.

Story Summary: Xavier is blasted one day by a surge of mutant activity down in the South, Decatur Georgia to be exact. He sends Storm and Spyke to investigate.

Chapter Summary: This is just setting the stage. Xavier has been having this nagging feeling for weeks now, but he doesn't know what it is until now.

Eyes of Green; Eyes of Gold

Prologue-Terrible Power

Professor Charles Xavier rubbed the back of his neck. For weeks, a persistent nagging pressure had been sitting irritatingly in the back of his head. He hadn't been able to identify it until just now. It was a pair of mutant abilities, and strong ones at that. The pressure had just now become identifiable. He rolled to his study, and placed Cerebro on his head. Several things happened at once.

Flashes of twin girls dressed all in blue assaulted his mind's eye. He saw the twins fighting off girls in red, shooting, stabbing, and generally causing harm. He watched one of the girls freeze an opponent's arm, while her sister morphed into an enormous black panther and clawed someone's face horribly. Xavier, intrigued, looked in deeper, until he passed out from the deep surge of emotions.

In Decatur Georgia, two identical girls were idly wasting their time at lunch in school when they felt Xavier's intrusion and fainted.

Xavier woke slowly, to find Hank's worried face staring down at him. "What happened?"

"We're still trying to figure that out, old friend." Hank said warmly. He began taking Xavier's vitals.

"Did Cerebro show you something, Professor?" Jean asked.

"Yes, it did. Find Evan and Ororo, please, and tell them it is most urgent."

Jean did as asked, and was soon back with Evan Daniels and Ororo Munroe in tow.

"Is something the matter, Professor?" Ororo asked.

"No, but I have found two more students who possess the X gene. They must be tested, which is where you come in, Ororo. I want you to test them, with Evan to accompany you."

"Very well."

"As soon as I am allowed to leave, I will give you a more thorough debriefing." Ororo nodded, and led her nephew away.

"Well, Professor, your vitals are stable. Just a few more tests and you'll be a free man." Hank said, staring at a computer monitor. Xavier lay back and thought about just how Ororo would take the fact that her daughters were alive, well, and mutants.

In Decatur, the two girls had just awakened. They looked at each other and nodded. A grandmotherly looking woman bustled in and felt each girl's forehead. When she spoke, she had a distinct Southern drawl. "Well, now, are y'all feelin' any bettah?"

"Yes Madea." The two girls had Southern drawls as well.

"What happened? Ah just up and get a call sayin' that the two of y'all have fainted. Did you eat anythin' that ain't agree with you?"

"No ma'am."

"Well, Ah want y'all home for a day or so."

"Yes ma'am." The old woman smiled and smoothed each girl's hair down.

"When y'all feel up to it, get your stuff and Ah'll take y'all home." After she had left, they turned to look at each other.

"What happened?"

"Hell if Ah know."

It was around six in the evening when Ororo walked into the Professor's study. "You said I would receive a more thorough debriefing?"

"Yes, I have gotten wind of two very strong mutant abilities in Decatur, Georgia. I need you and Evan to go down there and find them out."

"Them?"

The professor rolled over to his computer and began to type. A pair of pictures popped up onscreen. They were of twin girls, African-American, with café au lait skin, and large almond-shaped brown eyes. Their resemblance to Ororo was staggering. Ororo looked at the information at the bottom of the screen. She gasped.

"Yes Ororo, they are your daughters."

"Goddess, have mercy." Ororo breathed. "They're alive?"

"Yes, alive and living with their grandmother in Decatur Georgia."

"When do we depart?"

"Tonight. If Cerebro is correct, these girls could take out the entire United States. Your plane leaves at eight. Tell Evan."

Ororo retrieved her nephew, informed him of the mission, and returned to her room and pack. She had just placed a shirt in her suitcase when she sat down and buried her face in her hands. Outside, a soft rain began to fall, although Ororo did not weep. She finished packing, gathered Evan, and drove to the airport, where they were placed on the flight.

Back in Georgia, one of the girls awoke with a start. She walked over to her window and sat down. She watched the stars twinkling in the sky. Something made her look down, and she gasped. In moments, she and her sister were quietly getting dressed. Soon, they were out the door.

Ororo was tense, almost overly so. Xavier's coordinates were in a very rough area of the city. Gang members leered at the unusual trio from every corner, and squealing tires were clearly heard in the background.

"What do we have here?" Ororo turned, only to be confronted with a pair of twins, obviously gangbangers.

"We mean no harm. We are just traveling through."

"This area? At night? Lady, you must be new. Nobody goes around the Lady Crips territory without one of us knowing it." The speaker shifted her weight slightly, and Ororo noticed the pair of knives in her hands. They had been turned upside down, so that the knife itself was resting against the inside of her wrist, but they were undoubtedly sharp and dangerous.

"Quit scarin' em, Jen. Come on, our house is just down the street." The other girl spoke up. She and her twin exchanged long looks, and they turned and began walking down the street. Evan looked at Ororo, and she nodded for them to follow the mysterious girls. They stopped in front of a nicely kept white house with pale blue shutters. One of the girls opened the door, and motioned everyone inside. As soon as everyone was inside, she shut the door and breathed a deep sigh.

"What the hell were y'all thinkin, comin round here wearing fuckin' contrastin colors?" The girl with the knives yelled. She motioned to Evan's red shirt and blue jeans, and Ororo's green and blue attire.

"We were following orders." Ororo said.

"Yeah, well orders can get people killed! If some of the Lady Bloods had spotted y'all, you would have been dead already." The other one said.

"Are you guys in a gang?" Evan asked incredulously.

The one called Jen looked at Evan contemptuously. "The Lady Crips, and don't _ever_ fuckin forget it."

"What would your mother say, Jendayi, if she heard your language?" Ororo asked.

"She'd probably be proud of us for surviving this far, considering she _gave us up_." Jendayi tipped up her head proudly.

"You know them, Auntie O?" Evan asked, staring at the two in curiosity.

"They are my daughters."

The other twin glared at Ororo. "Ain't this a nice lil family reunion?"

(Eyes of Green; Eyes of Gold)

Ta-dah! The newly revamped prologue! I hope everyone enjoys it. Before I continue with any more chapters on this story, I'll be undertaking a _major_ revision. I really hope you guys like this version better. It'll be less teenybopper and a little more grown up, in keeping with my differing styles. As always, read and review, but avoid the flames if you please!

Isis A. Tomoe


	2. Chapter 1 Who's the Father?

On with the rewrite!

Disclaimer: I own Jendayi, Jamila and the plot. By the way, Kurt and Amanda are not dating in this story. Got a better plan in store for him. (Maniacal laughter)

Chapter Summary: We continue where the prologue let off. What's the deal, and will the twins give up everything they love to move to a strange new place? And just who is the twins' father?

Chapter 1-Who's the Father?

Previously...

"Ain't this a nice lil family reunion?"

Evan looked dumbstruck. "Auntie O…"

"Yes Evan, they are in fact my daughters." Ororo said softly, sitting down on the couch gracefully.

"What, how, when?" Evan stuttered.

"You wanna spill, or should we?" Jamila asked frankly. When Ororo did not reply, Jendayi launched into the explanation.

"Ororo and Sabretooth were lovers a long time ago. When their relationship ended, Ororo turned to Logan the next day. Things got out of hand, they had sex, and now we don't know who our father is."

"How do you know that?" Ororo asked quietly.

"One of our friends can read the past of people. She told us."

Evan's jaw was in an uncomfortable position, and Jamila took the liberty of closing it for him. Evan rubbed his jaw. "So, what are your powers?"

"Wait one minute." The twins disappeared, leaving Evan as confused as ever, and Ororo slightly pale. When the twins returned, they had whiskers, cat ears, cat eyes, and tails. Jendayi had black ears and tail, and dull green-gold eyes. Jamila's eyes were golden brown, and her ears and tail were tawny-colored. In the dim lamplight, both girls' pupils were elliptically shaped.

"We're part feline, and Jamila can control ice, while Ah can control fire." Jendayi explained.

"So you're my cousins?" Evan asked.

"Looks like it." Jendayi replied, tilting her head. She gasped as Evan swept her and Jamila up in a huge hug.

"Cool!" He set both girls down and the trio scrutinized each other intensely. Jamila and Jendayi, if you overlooked the mutations, were startlingly good-looking. Both had Ororo's nicely structured face, and slender curves. Their skin was a perfect blend of Ororo's cocoa brown and someone's white. Jamila was the gentler looking of the two, with her kind almond shaped eyes and soft smile. Her hair was in a layered shoulder-length flip, streaked with blonde. Jendayi had a more rebellious look about her, with her mischievous almond-shaped eyes, and wild grin. Her hair was waist length, and streaked with midnight blue. Their mutations added to their allure and beauty, enough to up them from 'good-looking' to 'exotic'.

"Are you going to stay at the Institute?" Evan asked.

Jendayi raised an eyebrow and turned to Ororo. "Are we?"

"Yes. I would like the opportunity to be a mother to you both. That is, if you are willing to give me the chance." Ororo said quietly, looking down at her hands.

"You mean it?" Jamila asked, watching her warily.

"Yes, I do. I gave you up, and now that the Goddess has blessed me with a second chance, I should not turn away."

Jendayi and Jamila exchanged looks, carrying on a conversation sans words.

Well?

We could use the training, plus this is probably the only way we'd ever get out…

So we should do it?

Yeah. I think she's trustworthy.

Jamila turned to her birth mother. "Okay, we'll come."

Ororo smiled and nodded. Jendayi and Jamila returned the smile. Jendayi narrowed her eyes slightly and sniffed the air. Without warning, she lunged at Ororo. Jamila knocked Evan down, and pulled Ororo to the floor. Squealing tires and shots could be heard. Jendayi was on top of Ororo, shielding her from the bullets and debris.

As suddenly as the shots began, they stopped. A tall, strong looking older woman made her way down the stairs, pistol in hand. "What the hell?" She fired several shots out the window. Jendayi the human rolled away from her mother and became Jendayi the panther. Jamila followed suit, and they rushed out the door and down the street. Madea stopped Ororo and Evan when they tried to follow suit. "Leave them be. There's no talkin to either one of them like this. You must be the girls' mother. Ah'm Madea, their adopted grandma." Madea began to straighten up, and Ororo and Evan bent to help.

"Are we to wait for them to return?" Ororo asked.

"Yes. They should be back soon, just leave the door open." True to her word, Jendayi and Jamila came stalking back in, both having traded their feline forms for human ones. Jendayi's hands were encased in fire from her anger, and she looked almost ready to explode. "Jendayi Kerry, you had better put that away fore you set something afire again!"

Jendayi willed the fire away through a supreme effort. "Sorry Madea."

"Chill, Jen. Everyone's fine, and they didn't even get anyone," Jamila said, stooping to pick up some of the larger shards of glass.

"How could those red-wearin' BITCHES even fuckin' THINK about disrespectin' our territory like that?" Jendayi shrieked. Madea threw her a pointed look, which Jendayi ignored.

"Jendayi, you will stop that this instant!" Ororo said sternly.

Jendayi turned to her mother with an angry snarl. Ororo's eyes turned white in light of the challenge. With a growl, Jendayi backed down and averted her eyes. "Sorry Ororo."

"You may refer to me as 'Mom' if you wish." Ororo said quietly.

Jamila froze. "Do you mean it?"

Ororo smiled and nodded. Jamila and Jendayi formed ear-to-ear grins, showing their pointed canine teeth.

"We're leaving tonight, Madea. Will you be okay?"

"Baby, Ah got mah burner, Ah'll be just fine."

Jamila smiled before growing solemn. "What about..."

Jendayi sighed deeply. "No one has the guts or the stupidity to mess with Madea. We had just better hope they don't find us."

Jamila shuddered. "Ah hope not. Let's go pack." The cat-twins ran upstairs and were back lugging decent- sized suitcases. Jamila and Jendayi hugged their grandma good bye and they left for the airport.

Ororo picked up a payphone. "Professor, we are on our way, with the twins."

"Already?"

"Yes, it was easier than I had anticipated."

"Very well then. Your tickets and everything else should be in order. Good-bye and safe trip."

Ororo hung up and turned to the teenaged trio. "He has already arranged for our tickets and everything else." The unusual quartet left for the baggage claim, and were on a plane within the hour. They had window seats on the plane, Ororo and Jendayi on one side, with Evan and Jamila facing them. Ororo was seated just behind Evan.

"We've nevah been outside Georgia before." Jendayi said quietly, resting her chin in her hand to get a better view of the night sky.

"Before coming here, I had only memories of Africa, the land of my mother's people."

Jendayi turned to Ororo and leaned forward expectantly. "What's this Institute like? Who all lives there, and what do y'all do?"

"Everyone that lives at the Institute is a mutant, and we all do our best to fight for equality. Your mutation will not be looked upon as a curse, but a gift."

Jendayi's fake-brown eyes looked doubtful. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Ororo smiled encouragingly.

Jendayi, after some hesitation, smiled back before returning her gaze to the window.

Jamila watched the scene with a smile on her face. She turned to Evan. "Have you lived in New York all your life?"

"Up until I came to the Institute, yeah."

"Wow. What's New York like?"

"I'll show you around."

Jamila grinned. "Thanks! Ah appreciate it! What about your mom and dad? Which one is related to my mom?"

"My mom, she's your Aunt Vi. She's cool as far as 'rents go."

Jamila checked to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "And are you a mutant too?"

"Yeah. I can shoot spikes out of my body, and grow them for armor."

"Say WHAT!"

"Yeah. Dude, if you think that's weird, wait'll you meet some of the other students."

"Like who?"

"One guy can make copies of himself; one of the adults has three foot long spikes that grow outta his hand, stuff like that."

Jamila's eyes were wide. "Sounds interesting." She abruptly leaned on Evan's shoulder and began to sleep. Evan grinned, and rested his cheek on top of her head and proceeded to follow her lead.

Jendayi smiled softly at the picture Evan and Jamila painted. She looked out the window, just in time to see the New York skyline passing by.

"Is that New York?"

"Yes, it is. Perhaps we could all go into the city one day, maybe take in a show. It is beautiful, is it not?"

"Beautiful." Jendayi breathed, watching the scene with wide eyes.

All too soon the pilot was announcing their descent into Bayville's airport. Jendayi and Jamila got off the plane and looked around wide-eyed and curious.

"Welcome to Bayville, cuz." Evan said, laughing at Jamila's curious face. Jendayi's expression was no different. Ororo led the teens to the baggage claim, and soon they were in Ororo's borrowed SUV on their way to the mansion.

Xavier was in his study and saw the car pull up. He went downstairs and opened the door just as Ororo turned the key in the handle. Jamila and Jendayi walked in, eyes growing wider with each step. Xavier extended his hand to Jamila. "Welcome to the Institute. I am Charles Xavier."

"Jamila Kerry."

"Jendayi Kerry. It's nice to meet you."

"And you as well. We will talk more tomorrow. For now, Evan will show you to your rooms. Sleep well girls." Xavier turned and left. Evan led the girls upstairs to a room with two beds. They hugged him goodnight and fell asleep almost immediately. At around midnight, Jamila was alerted to her sister's soft mental 'voice'.

Mil?

What?

Do you really want to know who the father is?

Kinda sorta, but what if he doesn't want anything to do with us? We've never seen these men, and from what I've seen, we look almost exactly like Ororo. We could do a blood test, but I'm scared of the results, Jen, really scared.

We know next to nothing about these two men.

Exactly. What if we're Sabretooth's daughters? Would Xavier kick us out of the Institute?

I don't know. We should sleep. We're going to have one hell of a Saturday tomorrow.

I heard that mess. Night Mil. I love you.

Night Jen. Love you too.

The twins eventually drifted off to sleep. Xavier reflected on the conversation he had accidentally intruded on. A blood test would be best, but only if both girls, Ororo and Logan were willing. A blood sample from Sabretooth would be nearly impossible.

Jendayi woke up quickly, sitting straight up and snarling. She looked over at her sister sleeping next to her and relaxed. She glanced at the clock, which read nine in the morning. She sighed, and mentally touched her sister awake. Jamila's reaction was the same as Jendayi's; she sat up and growled.

"Be chill. We're at the Xavier Institute, remember?"

Jamila yawned. "Ah forgot." Jamila looked at the clock and climbed out of bed. She walked across the room to her suitcase and pulled out some assorted toiletries. Jendayi followed suit. Together they left in search of the shower. After several wrong turns, they finally found the bathroom and took showers. Throwing on robes, they strolled back to their room, observing several people awake and about. They went back to their room, and proceeded to throw clothes around.

"Jen, Ah don't know what to wear!"

"Well, Ah don't either, so we're stuck." Jendayi ducked a bra. "Why don't Ah pick out your outfit and you pick out mine?"

"Sure." Jamila disappeared behind a shower of clothes and was back momentarily, with a pair of black jeans and a white halter-top. "Put some sneakers and you'll be good to go."

Jendayi nodded, and held out a pair of jeans and a deconstructed Carolina Panthers jersey. "Do the same. And grab my light blue tank top from my suitcase."

"Cool." The two girls dressed, with Jendayi brushing her hair into a messy chopstick-ed bun. They left their room, after cleaning up the mess from Hurricane Twin-Girls-Searching-for- Clothes.

Hardly anyone was in the kitchen, or in the house for that matter, so Jendayi busied herself by fixing some scrambled eggs. Kurt teleported into the kitchen, sniffing eagerly. Jendayi's response was instantaneous. She transformed into a panther and knocked the surprised by down, growling as she did so. Kurt teleported to the top of the fridge, where he looked at both surprised girls.

Jamila was the first to speak, as Jendayi was watching Kurt through narrowed yellow green eyes and pacing the length of the kitchen. "Who the _fuck_ are you?"

"Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler. Are you two new students?"

Jamila nodded. "Sorry about Jen. She's a little high strung."

Jendayi changed back into human, and looked up at Kurt curiously. "Are you hurt? Ah didn't mean to, but Ah always do that when Ah'm startled."

Kurt flipped down to land in front of her. "No harm done, Fraulein."

"I'm Jendayi, and this is my sister, Jamila." Jendayi was looking at Kurt rather oddly, and he fidgeted under her gaze.

"Wanna help us make breakfast?" Jamila asked, in an effort to break the silence.

Kurt held up his hands. "Oh, no, not me!"

"Why not?"

"I can't cook!"

"Ah'll teach you how to make pancakes. It's easy." Jendayi took Kurt's hand and led him to an empty counter. She got out a bowl, and a bag of pancake mix. "Wash your hands." Kurt did, and although Jendayi gave his odd three-fingered hands a weird look, she said nothing. "Now, who eats breakfast in the mornings?"

"Whoever wants to eat; eats."

"Counting' me and Mila, we should probably make the whole bag." Jendayi found a big bowl and unceremoniously dumped the contents of the pancake mix bag into it. She got some water and poured it in. "Now, Kurt, stir it with a fork, and be sure to get rid of the lumps." Kurt began stirring. Jendayi returned to her eggs, checking every once in a while on Kurt, who was doing a pretty decent job. When he had stirred enough, Jendayi took the bowl and poured some of the batter into a skillet. By this time, enough people were awake so that Jamila took the bacon out to whoever wanted it. She was just taking the empty plate out to the kitchen, when her eyes met those of a rugged, stocky, muscular man, and she dropped the plate and fainted.

In the kitchen, Jendayi came running out to see her sister lying on the ground. Ororo was kneeling beside her, looking worried.

"What happened?"

"She saw Logan." Ororo said curtly, feeling Jamila's forehead. Jendayi stiffened, and she looked up slowly. The stocky man was eyeing her strangely. Long claws shot out of his hand, and rested underneath her chin, tilting her head up.

"Who are you?"

"Jendayi Kerry, Ororo's daughter. Ah take it you're Logan."

"Who wants to know?"

"Someone who could be your daughter." Ororo said quietly. She picked Jamila up and carried her down to the Infirmary. Jendayi got up and followed. Logan sniffed at the drop of blood the were- cat had left on his claws and growled. He pushed past the crowd that had gathered and left.

Henry eyed the unconscious girl expertly, checking her over. At last he took a small vial and waved it under Jamila's nose. She gave a yowl and sprang upright. Henry chuckled. "Just a simple faint, my dear. Now, if you'd be so kind as to look into this light, I'll make sure you're all right." Jamila did everything Henry asked, and was pronounced fit. She hopped off the table and left.

"Mila, are you alright?"

"Just fine." Jamila said shakily. Ororo patted her hand in reassurance. Jendayi still looked worried, so Ororo put her arms around the both of them.

"I believe a shopping trip is in order. If my thinking is correct, I have nearly seventeen years of birthdays to make up for."

Jendayi thought for a moment. "You don't have to."

"I want to. Do you drive?"

"Licensed and everything." Jamila said proudly.

"Then perhaps I should get you a car to share."

Jendayi's gold-green eyes lit up. "Really?"

Ororo smiled. "Really." Jendayi squealed and she and her sister pulled Ororo into a three-way hug.

"Thanks...Mom." Jamila said hesitantly. A smile as brilliant as the setting sun crossed Ororo's face, and in that moment she looked like the mother Jendayi had always dreamed of.

"We can go right now." Ororo said.

"We have to clean up the kitchen." Jamila said, pouting slightly. Ororo smiled again, and took the girls' hands and led them upstairs.

Kurt had his head bent diligently, finishing up the last of the pancakes. He was so into it, he didn't hear Jendayi creep up behind him. She reached around him and flipped a pancake. Kurt jumped and spun around, bringing him literally nose-to-nose with Jendayi. She resembled a deer caught in the headlights.

"You have um, flour on your nose." Jendayi said softly, reaching up and brushing it off. Ororo and Jamila took one look at each other and crept out of the kitchen. Kurt looked surprised, to say the least.

"Um, danke."

"You're welcome?" Jendayi said uncertainly. Kurt nodded. Jendayi smiled.

"Ahem!"

Jendayi whirled around. A tall redheaded guy was watching them. He wore a pair of red sunglasses.

"I didn't know I was interrupting something, Kurt." He said wickedly.

Kurt would have blushed, but hey, he's covered in fur. "You veren't interrupting anything, Scott."

"Who are you?" Scott asked, turning his attention to Jendayi, who looked mortified.

"Jendayi Kerry. Ah'm a new student. Ah came here with mah twin sister, Jamila."

"Oh. I'm Scott Summers. Nice to meet you." He extended a hand to Jendayi, who shook it tentatively. Then Scott winked at Kurt and left. Jendayi placed a hand on her hip.

"Well, since we've got the physical attraction part down, you wanna go out sometime?" She asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Physical attraction?" Kurt stammered.

"Yeah, you are kinda cute, even with the blue fur. The accent's sexy, you're the perfect height, and even though you're technically a white boy, Ah'd be willin' to give ya a chance. And you think Ah'm pretty to begin with anyways." Jendayi purred, circling Kurt slowly.

Kurt looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't Ah?"

"Like you zaid, I'm covered vith blue fur."

"And Ah've got cat ears, whiskers, and a tail." Jendayi said, wiggling the said appendages. She shrugged. "What's the problem?"

"Isn't the guy supposed to ask the girl out?"

"Well, it didn't look like you were going to, so Ah took the initiative." Jendayi pouted, and her tail caressed Kurt's chin. "What's wrong with that?" She asked innocently, stepping closer.

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. When he spoke, his voice squeaked a bit. "N-nothing."

"Are you going to say yes, or no?" Jendayi tilted her head to look Kurt in the eye.

"Y-yes."

"Good! How about tonight at eight?"

Kurt nodded. Jendayi smiled at him and opened the door. "Okay, ya'll can come in now." Jamila and Ororo filed in, the former looking sheepish, the latter forcing down a laugh. Silently they began cleaning up the kitchen. When they were through, Jamila, Jendayi and Ororo headed for Ororo's cute little Honda and headed for the car place.

"Well, since we're here, is there anything in particular you want?" Ororo asked, admiring a Lincoln Navigator. Despite being in a used car lot, it looked pretty good.

"Actually, the black Navi you're looking at is kinda nice." Jamila said, peering into the windows. "I don't want a small car. What about you, Jen?"

"This Navi works just fine." Jendayi said, opening the door and sitting inside. The interior was gray, and very comfortable. Jamila eyed the features.

"CD player, stereo, all that stuff. It's pretty good. What do you think, Mom?"

"I rather like it. If that's what you want, we can get it." Ororo said, climbing into the passenger seat. After all the legal stuff was done, Jamila drove the Navigator home, while Jendayi and Ororo took Ororo's car home.

The trio walked in to see Evan sulking by the staircase. "Sup, cuz?" Jendayi asked.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Jendayi and Jamila sat down on either side of him and hugged him.

"Sorry. Can we take you for a ride in our new Navi to make up for it?" Jamila asked, putting on a, excuse the expression, 'puppy- dog face'. Evan laughed and nodded. He allowed himself to be pulled out of the door and to the car.

"What is there to eat round this piece?" Jendayi said.

"How do you feel about Burger King?" Evan asked.

"Don't EVEN get Jen started on Burger King. She's obsessed." Jamila said, rolling her eyes. Evan directed them to the restaurant, and they elected to eat in, instead of going through the drive-thru. It wasn't crowded, but there were a good number of people. Jamila left Jendayi and Evan to order and went to find a seat. She ended up next to a table full of loud, unmannered guys. As she sat down, one of the guys walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Now, Jamila wasn't as audacious as her sister, but could she flirt? Yes, she could! "And here Ah was thinkin' it was common courtesy to introduce oneself before seatin themselves at someone's table," She said softly, looking at the guy through her eyelashes. He wasn't bad, about five eleven, platinum-blonde hair, thin, but muscular. Not bad at all.

The mystery guy grinned, and kissed her hand. "Pietro Maximoff."

"Jamila Kerry. So, may Ah ask why you invited yourself to mah table?"

"I wanted to get your number. And maybe ask you out, if you live around here."

"Kinda forward, aren't you?"

"You haven't slapped me yet." He pointed out.

"You're right, Ah haven't. Ah have to admit, for a Yankee, you've got more balls than Ah would expect."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Pietro said, smiling devilishly. Jamila pursed her lips thoughtfully, and pulled out a pen. She took Pietro's hand and scribbled a number down on it.

"Well, since you've got mah number, maybe Ah'll get to find out." She said, smiling sweetly. Pietro swallowed hard.

"Yo, quickie! Let's go!" One of his friends yelled. Pietro regained his composure, and smiled at Jamila.

"Can I call you tonight?"

"Sure." Jamila leaned over and brushed her lips against the pulse point of his ear. Pietro walked out the door, looking stunned. Evan and Jendayi sat down, bearing trays of food. Jamila picked up a fry and idly ate it.

Aight Mil, who is he, and what's he look like? I recognize that look. Jendayi said, popping an onion ring into her mouth.

Pietro Maximoff, five eleven, thin, but built, silver-blonde hair, silver eyes, flirtatious. I gave him my number.

Really? And I thought I was the only one who knew how to flirt.

Anyways... Jamila took a sip of her drink, signifying the conversation was over. Her cell phone rang, and she reminded herself that she needed a more local cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Jamila?"

"That was quick. Ah just got my food."

"What can I say? I get home quick. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, yet."

"Have you been out on the town yet?"

"No."

"You want to?"

"Are you askin' me out, or just makin' a federal investigation?"

"Seven?"

"Sure. Ah'm guessin' you don't have a car."

"I can get one."

"No need. Hold on." Jamila glanced at her sister. Jen, can I borrow the car tonight?

Sure, maybe Mom will let me use her car.

"Ah'll pick you up. Where do you live?"

"I'll be in front of the school. Listen, Jamila, I have to go. I'll see you at seven, right?"

"Right. Bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that, cuz?" Evan asked suspiciously.

"Nobody." Jamila said sweetly, taking a bite of her cheeseburger.

After they ate, the trio rolled back to the mansion, where Jamila and Jendayi ran up to their rooms and proceeded to frantically flip through their newly organized closets. A knock on the door interrupted their closet raid.

"Hi!" Jendayi stared at the perky little brunette at the door.

"What up?"

"I'm Katharine Pryde, but like, everyone calls me Kitty. I just wanted to welcome you to the Institute, and tell you that if you ever, like, need someone to show you around, just look me up, and I will totally give you the 411. Okay?"

"Uh, sure. It's nice to meet you, Kitty. I'm Jendayi Kerry, and this is my sister Jamila."

"Wow, your names are so pretty!"

"Thanks. Jendayi, what are you waiting for? Invite the girl in!" Jamila called from the bottom of her closet. Kitty walked in, and all she could see was a tawny tail waving in the air.

"Hey, Kitty, what can you tell me about this Kurt guy?" Jendayi asked, digging through a drawer.

"Kurt? He's like, this total goofball, but he's not bad. Why?"

"Ah asked him out." Jendayi said matter-of-factly.

"Are you going out tonight?"

"Yup."

"Oh, you so totally have to let me pick out your outfit!" Kitty said. She hopped up and began looking through the closets. Jendayi flopped on the bed in resignation. "Where are you going, anyway?"

"Ah want to visit Coney Island."

"Oh, that is the coolest place!" Kitty tossed a pair of khaki pants on the bed. They laced up the sides with Army green ribbons. With it she paired a white and Army green top that read 'Attention', and a pair of wheat colored Timberland boots. She surveyed Jendayi thoughtfully. "Could you, like, take your hair down for me?"

Jendayi took out her chopsticks and ran her fingers through her hair. "What now?"

Kitty's eyes got big. "Oh, I have the perfect idea!" She ran from the room and was back, a slender redhead in tow. The redhead had a hair-crimper in her hand.

"Hi, Jendayi, Jamila. I'm Jean Grey." The redhead said, smiling. Jendayi returned the smile, while Jamila lifted her head up high enough to smile before immersing herself in her ocean of clothes and shoes.

"Jean, wouldn't it be just so totally cool if Jendayi wore her hair straight down and crimped the streaks?" Kitty asked.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. Jendayi, why don't you come with me to the bathroom and I'll do it for you." Jean offered.

"Good idea. Hey Kitty, Jamila has a date tonight too. Why don't you pick her out something?" Jendayi said as she and Jean left. Jamila followed, with the intentions of a shower. Kitty squealed and in twenty minutes had a pretty nice outfit lying on the bed. It consisted of a pair of antique washed jeans, an over sized cream colored sweater with a pink tank top underneath, and a matching pink belt, and matching sneakers. She had also found a pink scarf, and was eyeballing it critically.

"Hey Kitty, that's not bad." Jamila said, walking into the room and picking up the scarf and tying it around her head as a headband. Kitty nodded and turned around so the cat-girl could get dressed. Jamila spun around. "How do Ah look?"

"Wow! You are definitely going to knock this guy's eyes out! What time are you supposed to meet him?"

Jamila looked at her watch. "Oh! Ah have to leave if Ah want to be on time! Thanks Kitty!" Jamila kissed her new friend on the cheek and left.

After a while, Jamila finally located the school. Being the musically inclined person that she was, very loud music was blasting out of the sound system, with Jamila singing along. She spotted Pietro in front of the school as he said he would be, and pulled up in front of him. "Been waitin' long?" She asked, noticing his relaxed posture.

"Got here about five seconds ago." He said, shrugging.

"Oh. Well, are you gonna get in, or do you need a written invitation?" Jamila asked. Unlike her sister, Jamila really didn't have any qualms when it came to guys of different ethnicities. It seemed Jendayi was getting over it quickly, though. Pietro climbed in, and Jendayi turned the music down.

"Hey, the song is good. Turn it up a little." Pietro said.

"Oh? You listen to rap?"

"Not really, but the beat is cool."

Jamila nodded, and they sped away from the school, neither of them noticing the shadowy figure that followed.

(Eyes of Green; Eyes of Gold)

See you guys at chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 2 Daddy?

Chapter 2-Daddy?

Jamila drove away from the school. "Pietro, you're gonna have to direct me. Ah don't know a thing about the area."

"That's cool. Turn here, and keep straight till the fifth stoplight. When's your curfew?"

"Ah've never had one. Let me call mah ma." Jamila pulled out her cell phone and pressed a few buttons. "This is Jamila. Let me speak to mah ma." She waited a few minutes. "Ma? What time do you want me home?" She listened a few minutes. "Well, Granny didn't give us a curfew, but we were usually home before one, three at the latest." She tapped out a song on the steering wheel. "Midnight? Fine, Ah won't be in past midnight." She hung up.

"So, where did you move here from?"

"Atlanta Georgia. You live here all ya life?"

"No. I was born in Europe."

"Wow. Do you remember it?"

Pietro looked out the window and shrugged. "Not really. Hey, what grade are you in?"

"Tenth. You?"

"Tenth. You have your license already?"

"Ah'm sixteen, and Ah started studying to get my license right before Ah turned sixteen, so that was mah gift to mahself, a driver's license."

"Cool. Hey, left here." Jamila turned left.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see." Pietro said, leaning back and smiling mysteriously. Jamila gave him a cautionary look.

"Sweetie, you're gonna find out real soon Ah'm not dumb, or naïve. Cut the bullshit."

Pietro raised an eyebrow at her. "Most girls wouldn't talk to me like that."

"Didn't say Ah was most girls, did Ah?" Jamila smiled sweetly.

"You didn't, and you're definitely not."

Jamila tapped out a beat on the steering wheel. "Ya damn right. So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. You don't wanna ruin it, do you?" Pietro said, regaining his composure.

Jamila stopped at a red light, and turned her gaze on Pietro. "If you're thinkin of tryna fuck with me, Ah wouldn't do it if Ah were you."

Pietro held up his hands peaceably. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"See that you don't." Jamila accelerated. Soon they were out of Bayville, and on a road along a rocky cliff that overlooked the ocean.

"Turn here." 'Here' was a dirt road. Jamila turned, and drove for about five minutes, before coming to a dead end. She stopped.

"Is this it?"

"Yeah." Jamila turned off the engine and got out of the car. It was a beautiful place, high up and overlooking the ocean. Pietro had obviously come by earlier and set it up with a blanket and a picnic basket full of goodies.

"Ah wouldn't take you for the romantic type, Pietro."

"I'm not. There aren't many other places to go around Bayville."

"Oh, great, it's one of them towns." Jamila said, getting out of the car. "This place is beautiful."

"Yeah." Pietro opened the basket and pulled out some chocolate- covered strawberries. "How do you feel about strawberries and chocolate?"

"Are you jokin'? Ah love them." Jamila said, smiling at the silver-haired teen. "Lay down."

"What?"

"Lay down." Pietro lay down, and Jamila put his head on her lap. She picked up a strawberry and placed it in front of his mouth. They stayed like that until all the strawberries were gone, alternating bites. "Kinda personal for a first date, huh?"

"No, personal would be sex."

"You wouldn't know what to do with this if you had it." Jamila said teasingly, lifting Pietro's head from her lap.

"How do you know?" Pietro asked, sitting up.

"Trust me sweetie, Ah can tell these things." Jamila sat down between his legs, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder contentedly. He kissed the crook of her neck softly, making her shiver.

"Well?" He murmured, pushing her hair back from her ear.

"Well what?"

"Do you think I can see you again?"

"Well, you did go through all this trouble just for a first date."

"Yeah."

"Do you really want to see me again?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Ah don't know."

"Are you going to Bayville High?"

"Yeah."

"So maybe I could show you around?"

"Ah don't see why not."

Someone chuckled. "Ain't dis sweet? Magneto's son and Sabretooth's daughter."

Jamila jerked away from Pietro and hissed. The intruder stepped forward. "Now, now chere, Gambit jus' came to deliver a message."

"Speak it and leave." Jamila snarled. She stood, and her tail twitched behind her. Her whole body was trembling. She ran her tongue around her fangs delicately. They protruded from her mouth, and combined with her tail, whiskers, and ears, she painted quite an 'exotic' picture. Because of her fangs, she spoke with a pronounced lisp, turning her 'w' sound into a 'v'.

"Your daddy wants you."

Jamila's angry look was replaced by one of curiosity. "Mah daddy?"

"Oui petit, your daddy, Sabretooth."

Jamila's eyes narrowed and her upper lip was drawn back over one of her fangs. "Vat does he vant?"

"You and your sister, chere. Dat one's father", Gambit pointed at Pietro; "could use two people with powers like yours. You either come willingly, or he takes you by force. You got until Sunday evenin'." Remy disappeared, leaving Jamila and Pietro staring at each other. Jamila's mutations did not disappear.

"You're a mutant?" Pietro asked.

"Yeah. Part lioness and part ice-controller." Jamila said, head tipped up proudly.

"I'm a mutant too."

"That's not funny."

"I am. Look." Pietro ran down the edge of the cliff and back up again. Jamila growled in surprise and hit him when he came back up. "Don't DO that!"

"Sorry. My father probably could use someone with your talents."

"Ah just found my mother, and Ah ain't leavin' her."

"Who's your mom?"

"Ororo Munroe." Jamila looked down at the ocean and watched the waves crashing.

"Don't you want to meet your dad too?"

"We still don't know who he is."

"Who else could it be?"

"Logan."

"Oh. Do you wanna go home?"

"Yeah." Jamila and Pietro packed up the remains of their late night snack and drove off.

A few hours earlier...

"So Ah can borrow your car?" Jendayi asked.

Ororo held out her hand, and a storm cloud flew into the room and began sprinkling rain on the plants. "Of course. Just be back by midnight."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thanks Mom!" Jendayi kissed her mom on the cheek and ran out of the room. Ororo smiled and shook her head.

Jendayi ran downstairs, where Kurt was waiting. She grabbed his hand. "Mah mom said yes, now let's go!" Jendayi dragged Kurt out to her mother's Honda, and jumped in. She started up the engine, and they were off. They arrived at Coney Island in no time, and Jendayi was fairly shivering with excitement. She grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the beach. "Can we take a walk?"

"Could ve go on the Ferris vheel before ve get something to eat?" Kurt looked towards the huge Ferris wheel rotating in the air.

"Sure, the beach'll still be here." The duo started a leisurely stroll towards the Ferris wheel. They arrived, and were situated. Slowly the giant rotated, lifting them up higher and higher into the air. Jendayi could feel how tense Kurt was, so she laid her head on his shoulder, and took his hand. The Ferris wheel stopped with them at the top, giving Jendayi a perfect view of the city.

"It's pretty, ja?" Kurt said softly. Jendayi nodded, and wiggled closer to Kurt. But, since all good things come to an end, they got off the Ferris wheel and headed for the boardwalk, where they bought cotton candy and headed for the walk on the beach Jendayi wanted to take.

"Ah've never been to a beach before." Jendayi said, stooping to pick up a shell. She looked up at Kurt, smiling happily.

"Really? Maybe ve could come here more often."

"We? As in me and you?"

"Ja, me and you."

Jendayi slipped her hand into Kurt's. "Ah'd like that." They continued their leisurely stroll, with Jendayi stopping to pick up shells every once in a while. She had just found a particularly attractive specimen, when a pair of reddish metal boots stepped into her field of vision. Her eyes traveled up the boots, before resting on a face in a metal helmet. She looked behind him, and saw a feral looking blonde-haired man, and a mischievous redhead.

"You've got until Sunday. Either you and your sister come with us willingly, or we take you by force." Jendayi growled, and she swiped at the metal man with her newly formed claws. The repercussion from where her claws swiped at him sent her whole body tingling. He laughed, and the trio flew away.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Magneto. The blonde vas Sabretooth and the redhead vas Gambit."

"THAT was Sabretooth?" Kurt opened his mouth to answer, but Jendayi began pulling him back towards the car. "Come on, we have to get back and tell mah mother."

Five Minutes Later...

"Can I call you?" Pietro asked out of the blue.

"Yes. Now, where do you live?"

"Just drop me off at the school where you picked me up. I'll be fine."

Jamila nodded, and they rode in silence all the way back to the school. "Aight, call me tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Pietro got out of the car and sped to the driver's side. Jamila rolled down her window.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Pietro gave her a lightning-fast kiss and sped away into the darkness. Jamila left, going as fast as she could without running the risk of being pulled over.

Ororo was in her room quietly reading when someone knocked. "Enter, please."

Logan walked in. Ororo looked up at him quietly. "Why didn't you tell me, Ro?"

"I saw no need. Logan, the girls may not even be your daughters, and I gave them up."

"We could have worked it out."

"What if the girls had turned out to be Sabretooth's daughters? The pain of that would be more than you could bear."

"I wouldn'ta cared."

Ororo touched his hand lightly. "But I would have."

"What does Chuck want to do?"

"The professor wants the four of us to take a blood test, just to see if your blood compares with theirs. If it doesn't, then we'll know Sabretooth is the father. It's up to you if you want or do not want to be a part of their lives."

"I want to be, even if Sabretooth's the father."

Ororo squeezed his hand. "Thank you, my friend."

Logan stood up and was getting ready to walk out of the room when a whirlwind rushed into the room. Jamila ran into him, and would have fallen backwards if he hadn't caught her.

"Mom, something happened."

"Jamila? What's wrong?"

"Someone named Gambit told me that Sabretooth was going to come for me Sunday evenin'."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. He said that his boss could use someone like me and Jendayi." Jamila said, gasping. "You won't let him take us, will you?" She asked, eyes beginning to water.

Ororo pulled her daughter into a comforting hug. "No, no of course not. We will figure out something."

Jendayi and Kurt teleported into the room. "Mom, some guy named Magneto told me that he was going to take me and Jamila on Sunday evenin'." She panted.

"I know. Jamila just told me."

"Mom, what are we going to do?!"

"Calm down first." When Jendayi's breathing was back to normal, Ororo took the twins by the hand and led them to the professor's study.

"Ororo, come in. I already know. It seems there's nothing we can do, except take the paternity test to determine the father. Logan, go fetch Henry. Ororo, take the girls down to the lab, and wait for Henry. I will accompany you to the lab." Xavier said calmly, rolling/hovering to the door. Everyone left.

"Mom, what does Logan think about the whole thing?" Jendayi asked.

"He wants to be a part of your lives, even if Sabretooth turns out to be the father."

"Really? That would be cool." Jamila said. They arrived at the laboratory, and seated themselves on the hospital beds. Henry and Logan arrived a few minutes later.

"Now, Jendayi?" Jendayi nodded. "If you would roll up your left sleeve for me?" Henry asked, taking a large needle from a drawer. Jendayi did as asked, and Jamila gripped her hand when Henry drew the blood. A slight hiss was all the indication of Jendayi's discomfort. He repeated the process for Jamila, Ororo, and finally Logan. "If you would wait here while I analyze this?" Henry left.

"Why couldn't he just use spit?" Jendayi muttered, licking her arm.

"Blood yields better results." The professor said.

Jamila tapped her sister on her arm. "It's rude to lick in front of people."

"Not when you're bleeding it ain't." Jendayi said sulkily. Jamila gave her sister a sharp look. Jendayi stopped. "Fine, Ah won't do it anymore. The least Ah can do is make mahself comfortable." Jendayi took out her contacts, and wiggled her ears and whiskers. "That's better." Jamila followed suit, letting her eyeteeth protrude from her mouth slightly.

"Is it uncomfortable for you to be in human form?" Ororo asked.

"No, it's just that half and half feels more natural." Jendayi said, stretching.

"Professor? I think you might want to take a look at this." Henry called. The professor and the others entered Henry's lab to find him staring at his computer screen.

"What is it Henry?"

"You're not going to believe this. I almost don't believe it."

"Vat?" Jamila said, tapping her foot.

"It says here that the twins' genetic material is almost seventy- five percent Ororo, and only twenty five percent of someone else's."

"Is that possible?"

"Yes, but it is so rare most doctors don't even know about it. According to this, Jendayi's twenty-five percent is from Logan's genetic material, while Jamila's twenty-five percent is from Sabretooth's."

"What're we gonna do now? What if Magneto still decides to take Mila?" Jendayi asked, heading for a panic. She grasped her sister's hand tightly. "You can't let them take her!"

"Of course not." Ororo soothed, wrapping an arm around both girls' shoulders. Jamila looked absolutely miserable.

"There's something Ah left out about my date."

"What?"

"He's Magneto's son."

"You're dating Pietro Maximoff? Not the best idea." Logan said.

"Ah kinda figured that."

"But what the hell are we gonna do?!" Jendayi shrieked. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Keep Magneto away from the both of ya. That means neither one of ya leaves the mansion, and that me n Ro watch ya backs." Logan growled.

Jamila raised her hand timidly. "Ah CAN take care of mahself, ya know."

"Yes, I know that you can, but I would still feel better looking out for you. You and Jendayi are the only daughters I have, and no one will take you away from me." Ororo said, eyes flashing white.

"Same here." Logan said, clenching his hands into fists. Jendayi took one of his hands and uncurled it; Jamila followed suit.

"Thank you." Jamila said, leaning down and staring directly into Logan's eyes. "You don't have to help me, but Ah appreciate vat you're doing."

"Ah agree. So now what?" Jendayi asked, reaching for her mother's hand.

"I suggest that the four of you get some rest. We'll need to be on full alert tomorrow." Xavier said. The four people left.

"I want you to bring her here."

"Magneto..."

"Bring her! I will send Gambit with you to take the other one. Do not disobey me."

"When?"

"Tonight. This will not be put off any longer."

"What if they're not Sabretooth's daughters?"

"Xavier should have already done the results. If they are, take them. If not, leave them to me."

"What're you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it. Now go!" Pietro left.

At the Institute...

"Hurry up, mon ami. If somebody wakes up, we'll have problems." Gambit said, tossing a playing card up into the air. Pietro gave him a dirty look, but continued typing.

"Found it! It says that Jamila is Sabretooth's daughter, but Jendayi isn't. Now what?"

"Just take the fille dat's Sabretooth's. Did you put de bug on her?"

"Of course." Pietro listened. "Third floor, last door on the left."

Pietro sped up to the mentioned place, and found the twins slumbering peacefully. He covered his mouth and pressed a button on the remote control thingy in his hand. A soft hissing sound alerted Jamila, and she sprang upright. The last thing she saw before her vision went dark were a pair of silver eyes. Jendayi never woke up. The sleeping gas dissipated, leaving no trace. Pietro lifted the unconscious girl in his arms and sped outside, where Gambit was waiting. Gambit brushed some of Jamila's hair away from her face, eliciting a slight purr from the sleeping girl. She wiggled closer to Pietro in her sleep.

"She real pretty, non?"

"Yeah, and she's mine, so back off, Cajun." Pietro said fiercely. He got into the 'getaway' car, and placed Jamila in the backseat.

Gambit chuckled. "Someone's gettin' kinda possessive, oui?" He said casually as they drove off.

"Don't worry bout it."

"I dunno, dis fille is real pretty. Gambit tink she could use a real man, 'stead of a lil boy." Gambit said, glancing back at the 'fille' in question.

"Keep ya mouth shut and drive." Pietro said, climbing in the backseat. He watched her sleep until they arrived at the hiding place for the jet, and from there to Magneto's place, and before Gambit could even look at the unconscious girl, Pietro had her in the room they had set up for her. He took one last look at the sleeping mutant before leaving to find his father.

"Well?"

"She's in there. Her sister is Wolverine's daughter, so we just brought Jamila." Pietro explained.

Magneto stroked his chin. "I see. Well, the gas should wear off soon. I want you to be there when she wakes up. Go." The teenage speed demon left.

Jamila woke up slowly, in a strange place. She sat up, taking stock of her surroundings. She crept over to the door, and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge, and neither would the window, when Jamila tried it. Captivity brought forth the young woman's wild instincts, making her transform to lion and hurl her body at the door repeatedly, roaring and growling the whole time. Her anguished mental screams could be heard throughout the entire compound.

Let me out! She punctuated each scream with a 'thud', as she threw her body at the door. After the fifteenth time, Jamila reeled back, dazed and bleeding in dozens of places. She changed back to human, and crept over to a corner of the room, where she curled up and cried. The door creaked, and Jamila looked up slowly, eyes red and face tear-stained. She growled.

"Jamila? It's me."

In a trice, Jamila's fingers were wrapped around Pietro's throat. Her claws broke the skin of his neck, and he struggled to free himself.

"My-father-made-me. I-didn't-want-to-but-I-didn't-have-a-choice." Pietro explained in a rush. "Let-me-go!"

Jamila growled, and squeezed harder. "Shut up. Ah want you to deliver a little message for me. Tell your father to let me go, or he'll suffer more than you're suffering."

"But, Jamila, listen, please." Jamila looked at him and relaxed her grip a little. "If you touch him, he'll go after Ororo and Jendayi."

"What?!"

"Yeah. You've got to trust me on this."

"Why should Ah?"

"Because, you just have to. I'll protect you."

Jamila growled, and released Pietro's throat. "Start talking."

"The best way to get yourself out of this is to start by agreeing to join us."

Jamila scoffed. "Now why would Ah do that?"

"It'll keep your family safe."

"Would it?" Jamila looked at the bleeding scratch marks on Pietro's neck and rolled her eyes before beginning to lick them clean. Pietro jerked away, startled.

"It'll keep them from getting infected. Keep talking."

"Like I said, join us, and just ask that your family not be harmed."

Jamila nodded. "Okay. Take me to see Magneto."

"Do you really want to go in your pajamas?" Jamila shook her head, and Pietro pointed out a closet of clothing. "I'll show you where the bathroom is, and then I'll take you to see Magneto."

Jamila nodded, and picked out the clothes Pietro had mentioned. He walked her to the bathroom, where she washed her injuries and cleansed her soul in preparation for her meeting with Magneto. She had picked out a pair of black jeans, a black tank top, and black sneakers. She stepped out of the bathroom.

Pietro's eyes started at her feet, and worked their way up past the shapely mile-long legs, smoothly curved hips, slim waist, gentle swell of her breasts, and stopped at her clean face. He cleared his throat. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

They set off, Pietro not noticing the cold look on Jamila's face as they set off.

(Eyes of Green; Eyes of Gold)

Hope you guys like this better!


	4. Chapter 3 Jamila Meet Magneto

Chapter 3-Jamila, Meet Magneto

Pietro led Jamila down a long hall. Once or twice Jamila caught glimpses of people, or so she thought. One person she saw repeatedly was Gambit, the one who had threatened her at the cliffs. She noticed that he was following them, and trying to stay hidden. He was doing a pretty good job. Most humans and mutants probably wouldn't have noticed him. But Jamila did, and she made a note of it. Pietro stopped at a large metal door. He glanced at Jamila, who looked at him coldly. Pietro gave her a 'hurt' look and opened the door. He stood back as Jamila entered, and left, shutting the door behind him. The room was made entirely of metal, from the floors, to the ceilings, to the furniture. Jamila took a seat in one of the chairs and rested her elbows on her knees, and placed her chin in her hands.

"Jamila LaRaine Kerry." Jamila raised an eyebrow as the chair behind the large desk in the room turned, revealing the metal man Jendayi had told her family about.

"Magneto." Jamila said emotionlessly, locking eyes with him. They watched each other for a long time. Finally, Magneto nodded, and leaned back in his chair.

"I trust your stay here has been pleasant thus far?"

"Fuck you." Jamila's claws tapped against the side of the chair.

"Perhaps you need to be held in your room for a little while longer, until you lose that foul mouth."

Jamila smirked. "You must need me for something, or else you wouldn't have had your stooge come get me. Here's the deal, Mags. Ah'll join you, only if you promise to keep mah family out of this. That includes Storm, Spyke, Jendayi and the Wolverine."

Magneto folded his hands. "Reasonable enough. Now, allow me to add on to this deal. Your family stays safe, as long as you remain loyal. The second your loyalty wanes, their lives are in danger."

Jamila sat back in a mockery of Magneto's posture. "Sounds reasonable." She sneered. "So, can Ah go now, old man?"

Magneto gestured, and the door swung open. Jamila walked from the room, and walked straight into a large body. She growled. "Jamila, I'd like you to meet your father, Sabretooth." Magneto called. Jamila clawed his face with no hesitation. She watched the claw marks on his face heal, and spat on the ground before walking away.

Jamila strode down the hall, eyes glowing, and tail waving angrily behind her. Her anger made the hallway a few degrees colder, frost blooming under her feet and frosting the hallway.

Gambit stood next to her door, his trench coat offering him little protection against the cold Jamila brought. Jamila stopped in front of him. "What do you want?" Jamila asked.

In the frigid air, Remy's breath came in little puffs of mist. "Just to get to know de newest team member. Dat such a bad t'ing, chere?"

Jamila shrugged, the temperature rising slightly. "It depends. Did you want to get to know my bedroom too?" She purred, her fingers trailing nimbly up Remy's stomach.

Remy kissed her freezing cold hand playfully. "I'm willin to get to know whatever you want me to know, lionne."

Jamila sucked her teeth and gave Remy a long look. "You can start by getting acquainted with the door." She stalked into her room, slamming the door behind her. Pietro lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Jamila didn't even bat an eyelash. "He agreed to it."

"Figured."

Jamila's stomach gave an audible growl. "Anything to eat around here?"

"Want Chinese?"

Jamila shrugged. "General Tso's, pork fried rice and egg rolls works for me."

Pietro disappeared from the room, and was back shortly. "They do delivery."

Jamila nodded and flopped on the bed. She stared out the window at the bright sunlight. Pietro, fidgety person that he was, kept running in and out of the room. On his seventh trip, Jamila casually reached out and grabbed his shirt. "Either stay, or leave and don't come back till the food gets here."

Pietro nodded and left the room. Jamila locked the door behind him, and buried her face in her pillow. She wept quietly, keeping her ears poised for intruders. An intruder came in the form of Remy, who slipped in silently. Jamila was not made aware of his presence until a gentle cough made her glance up, startled. Quickly she wiped her face. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay." Remy said, shrugging.

"Ah'm fine."

Remy sat down at the edge of her bed. "Didn't sound like it, lionne."

"Well, it's none of your damn business." Jamila said sweetly. "Ah'll thank you to get out of mah room." Remy watched her claws and fangs emerge. Jamila leisurely stood from the bed. "Don't make me repeat mahself."

Remy stood and bowed to Jamila before leaving the room, sidestepping Pietro in the process. Jamila watched him leave, her lips drawn back from her canines. When Pietro walked in, she calmed down somewhat, but kept her fangs.

"What was that about?" Pietro asked curiously.

Jamila growled softly. "He thinks Ah'm stupid." She grabbed a container and a pair of chopsticks and began to chow down. They ate in silence, watching the sun sink over the horizon. Jamila watched Pietro scarf down his food, lost in thought.

"What?"

Jamila jumped. "Huh?"

"Why were you staring at me?"

"Ah wasn't. Ah was thinkin'."

Pietro shrugged and continued to eat. Jamila finished her food, and placed everything on the dresser. She hunted around for a pair of pajama pants and put them on before climbing back into bed and resting her head on Pietro's leg.

"Pietro, do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Sleep in here tonight."

Jamila could feel Pietro's leg muscles tense. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"Calm down, Ah'm not planning on seducing you or anything, I just don't wanna be alone tonight."

Pietro shrugged. "Sure."

Jamila grinned, and rubbed her head against Pietro's leg. "Thanks." Eventually, they curled up together in the bed and fell asleep. Pietro waited until he heard Jamila's even, regular breathing before he slipped quietly out of bed. Creeping to the door, he opened it silently and made a gesture. A tall ebony-skinned woman walked into the room and placed her hand on Jamila's forehead. Memories flashed through the woman's mind, and with great care, she modified them all. She erased all memories and thoughts of Jendayi, Ororo, Evan, Logan and the Institute. The memories involving the Institute were replaced with ones involving the Acolytes. Thanks to this woman, Jamila now believed that she was the only child of Sabretooth and Psyche, the woman doing the modifying, also known as Leilani Fredricks. She had been living with her maternal grandmother in Atlanta until recently, when Psyche had come to collect her. Psyche nodded once to Pietro and left, leaving him to climb back in bed and pull Jamila close. Jamila smiled softly in her sleep, and rested her head on his shoulder.

The Institute

Jendayi was frantic with worry. As soon as she had woken up in the Infirmary, with an empty bed beside her, she knew what had happened. The moment Henry had pronounced her fit; she was gone, climbing up to the top of the mansion, so she could shed her tears in private. She'd been up there since noon, when Henry had let her leave. Logan was comforting Ororo, and the Professor and Jean Grey was doing their best to get a mental link. Jendayi had already tried, but her mind was empty, devoid of her sister's presence. Jendayi wanted to go search, but she had no clue where to look. In order for their 'twin-speak' not to work, Jamila would have had to be across the country, or in another one. They could hear each other on a thousand mile radius, but after the first five hundred miles, everything became blurry, and by the time they reached a thousand, only the strongest feelings could be detected, and Jendayi wasn't even getting that. A new wave of tears overcame the teenage girl, and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing brokenly. A warm blanket was dropped over her shoulders, and someone sat down next to her. Jendayi didn't look up. A thermos was thrust into her field of view, held by a three- fingered blue hand.

"It's hot chocolate. You shouldn't be out in the cold vithout a blanket."

"Ah'll be fine."

Kurt snorted. Jendayi's whole frame was trembling, and her face was starting to get pale. He rubbed her hands, blowing on them gently. "You'll get frostbite," He said softly, pouring out some of the hot chocolate into a mug he had brought along. Jendayi took it and sipped gently, feeling its warmth spread through her body. She sighed, and a tear dropped into the mug. Kurt placed his arm around Jendayi's shoulders and squeezed gently. Jendayi leaned onto his shoulder and began to cry anew.

"Oh Kurt, what am Ah gonna do if we don't find her? She's mah best friend, mah sister! Ah love her, and we have to find her!"

"The Professor is trying his hardest, you know that."

"Ah know, but Ah feel like Ah should be doin' somethin'. Ah can't even feel her anymore, that's how far away she is. God Kurt, it's just not fair!"

"I vish there vas something I could do," Kurt muttered, looking down at the still-sobbing Jendayi. "Vhere are you getting all these tears from? You've cried a whole ocean already."

"Ah can't help it."

"Look, if Jamila's anything like you, she'll have Magneto tied up in a dark corner somevhere. Just vait. That's all ve can do."

"Ah hope we can find her." Jendayi looked out at the night sky, eyes cold. "And when we do, Magneto will die."

Ororo was as inconsolable as her daughter, but in a more calm way. She didn't cry, but she looked unbelievably depressed. Logan, with surprising tenderness, pulled her into his lap and began rubbing her back. "Ro, it's gonna be okay. Chuck's gonna find Jamila, and get her back. You know he will."

"It's not that that is bothering me, Logan; it's the not knowing. I do not know if Jamila is hurt, or scared, or cold, or hungry. That's worse than anything in the world," Ororo said, resting her head on Logan's shoulder. She breathed in deep. His scent was comforting, a mix of cigars, alcohol, and his own unique smell.

"Where's Jen?"

"I believe she's up on the roof, having some quiet time. I would go comfort her, but I think she wants to be alone," Ororo said softly, looking down at her hands.

"We need to stay together. You don't want to lose Jendayi too, do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then go find her," Logan said, setting Ororo on her feet. She squeezed Logan's hand, and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Thank you, my friend." She was gone.

Jendayi was still crying when Ororo arrived. Without a word, she seated herself next to Jendayi and pulled the girl into her lap. Jendayi clutched at Ororo's shoulders and sobbed. She just couldn't stop. Kurt tried to help, rubbing her back, and whispering condolences.

"Hush child. Everything will be alright, I know."

"How? How do you know?"

Ororo rested her cheek on her daughter's forehead. "Mother's intuition." Kurt gave Ororo a sympathetic smile and teleported away. Mother and daughter sat on the rooftop for a long time, both shedding tears of sorrow, anger, hurt and loss.

Magneto's Hideout

The next day, Jamila woke up to find Pietro gone. Shrugging, she got up and began to clean, turning on the CD player and humming along. She straightened up the room, thinking about her first day at Magneto's. So far, she'd met Magneto, Pietro, Sabretooth and Remy. Pietro was quite charming, and she was starting to get ideas in her head. She licked her lips as she thought about his amazing legs. She gathered up her toiletries, and headed for the shower. She dressed in a pair of jeans and a halter-top before heading to her mother's room. "Mom, can we go shopping?"

Leilani looked up from fixing her makeup. "Sure sweetie. Just give me a minute to finish putting on my makeup." Jamila flopped on the bed and watched her mom put on her makeup and together they left the house. Several days passed with Leilani and Jamila spending time together, until Jamila was looking back on the end of her first week. She grinned as she thought about the rest of the inhabitants of Magneto's. Piotr and she would have long talks about art, while she and St. John would get together and watch soccer. The only two people she actively avoided were Remy and Sabretooth.

**A Week Later**

Leilani was away on business, and Jendayi was bored. She sat in front of her mirror, listlessly brushing her hair. Pietro came in and planted a kiss behind her ear. She jumped. "What are you doin?"

"Taking your mind off things for a little." He placed his hands on her waist and began trailing kisses down her neck. Jamila licked her lips and breathed out hard through her mouth.

"Stop." Her voice sounded weak to her own ears. Pietro obediently moved his hands and lips, and Jamila closed her eyes. "We shouldn't."

"Why not? We already share a bed."

Jamila gnawed on her lip. "I don't know."

"If this is wrong, why does it feel so good?" Pietro asked, bringing his hands up to palm her breasts. She bit back the moan that was rising up, watching Pietro through eyes darkened with desire.

Her voice, when she spoke, was husky and filled with underlying emotion. "Do you know what you're getting into?"

Pietro kissed the corner of her mouth softly. "Show me."

"We can't." Jamila sounded near tears.

Pietro turned Jamila's chair so she was facing him. He leaned down to look into her eyes, and took both of her hands in his. "Forget about what everyone else will think. Right now, it's just you and me." His eyes were deadly serious and Jamila could feel him leaning closer. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, Pietro took a step back. The look in her eyes could only be described as wicked. Jamila stood, her every move sensual and making Pietro feel weak in the knees. She moved closer to him, hooking her thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans.

"Your mutation…it doesn't extend to the bedroom, does it?" She asked softly, slipping her hands underneath his shirt to caress well-defined muscles.

Pietro shook his head, some of his shaken confidence returning. "My mutation gives me stamina." In a trice, Jamila's shirt was off, and her pants unbuttoned and hanging on her hips loosely. "And helps me get your clothes off faster."

Unconcerned, Jamila kicked her pants to the other side of the room. Her voice lowered to a husky purr. "Good." The conversation halted for a few hours.

Jamila stretched leisurely in front of the closet as she looked for something to wear. She grabbed an outfit and toiletries and disappeared into the bathroom. After her shower, she was wiping steam from the mirror to brush her teeth when she leapt back in fright. She had seen a double image for a second. She could see herself clearly, but standing next to her in the mirror was a girl that could have been her twin. Jamila rubbed her eyes and looked again, and the girl was gone. Jamila shrugged, and brushed her teeth and dressed. Pietro was gone from her room, and she changed the sheets and straightened up the room while listening to the radio. Remy walked in the door, and sneezed. "Somebody got lucky, oui?"

Jamila whirled around and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you want?"

Remy was in front of her in an instant, trailing gentle fingers up and down her spine. "You, ma lionne, I t'ought you knew dat."

Jamila breath hitched in her throat. "Go away Remy."

"Sure. I'm not one for second place anyway." Remy brushed his lips against Jamila's throat before slowly walking from the room. Jamila sat down on the bed, breath coming in uneven gasps. She fisted her hair in her hands and closed her eyes. In her mind's eye, she saw that same girl, and she jumped. A knock came at the door.

"Come in!"

St. John walked in, and grinned cheerfully at the quiet young woman. "So, I was thinking, you, me, some pizza, nachos, beer, and the football game."

Jamila grinned at St. John's impeccable timing. "Sounds like a plan, but where are you gonna get beer?"

"Never doubt an Aussie, love." He bowed and extended his arm to her. Jamila took his arm, and they left her room. St. John grabbed the keys to Remy's Porsche, and they took off.

"Seriously, St. John, how are you gonna get some beer?"

St. John passed her a well-made fake ID. "I got you one too." He tossed a second ID into her lap.

"When did you make this?"

"Last night."

Jamila looked at the ID. It listed her name as LaRaine, and had her age as twenty-one. "Wow. Ah love it!"

"Knew you would." The ride to the liquor store was filled with good-natured joking and laughter. At the liquor store, St. John was persuaded to also buy some Smirnoff Ice and Bacardi Silver, along with what Jamila referred to as 'horrible Aussie beer'. Their next stop was a pizza parlor, where they picked up several different kinds of munchies. They headed back to Magneto's and settled down in front of the big screen to watch the soccer match. The rest of Jamila's evening was filled with food, fun, and alcohol, just the way she liked. She headed back up to her room much later, to find Pietro already asleep. She changed clothes and slipped into bed.

Like usual, once Jamila woke up, Pietro was gone. She took a shower and completed her ablutions before returning to her room, where Remy was lounging on the bed, waiting. Jamila growled low in her throat. "What the fuck do you want?"

"We've been over this, lionne."

"Yeah, and obviously, you're not getting the picture." Jamila said, keeping the door open, and going to her vanity to brush her hair. Remy tilted her chin so she was facing him, and brushed his lips against hers gently before leaving the room. Jamila shivered. Pietro walked in, and sat down.

"Why is it whenever I come in our room in the morning, Remy's leaving?"

"He's being a pain in the ass."

Pietro looked at Jamila sharply. "Uh-huh."

"What, you don't believe me?"

Pietro shrugged. "This just keeps happening…"

Jamila narrowed her eyes. "Just because he likes me, you wanna blame me?"

Pietro shrugged again. "I didn't say that."

"Nah, but you were sure as hell thinkin' it!" Jamila stood up, and faced Pietro squarely. "If you wanna accuse me, you had better do it properly."

"Fine! Jamila, do you and Remy have something going?"

"No!"

Pietro scoffed. "Whatever."

Jamila placed her hands on her hips. "You know what? Sleep in your own fuckin' room tonight. Ah don't have time to deal with your dumbassery."

Pietro didn't say a word, just stormed from the room. Jamila watched him leave, before heading to her mother's room. Leilani took one look at Jamila's face and winced.

"What on earth is wrong, chile? Go get me a brush and comb. You can tell me while I do your hair." She nodded and got the items. Her 'mother' took the comb and brush and motioned for Jamila to have a seat. "Now, tell me what the matter is," She said, running the comb through Jamila's hair softly.

"Mama, it's awful!" Jamila poured out her story, punctuated by frequent sniffles. When she was done, Leilani rested her cheek on Jamila's hair. "Baby, there isn't anything you can do but wait. You just met Pietro. How could you possibly feel so strongly for him?" In a quieter tone she mumbled, "The boy's an arrogant son of a bitch. You don't get your taste from MY side of the family."

Jamila giggled despite her tears. "Ah can't explain it. Ah just like him."

"Poor you. I remember being a teenager. I had a big crush on this boy, and I just couldn't explain it. I just woke up one morning and had a crush on him."

"What happened?" Jamila asked. She had now developed hiccups. "I (hic) mean, did y(hic)ou get ov(hic)er it?" She twitched her nose and held her breath, which always seemed to stop her hiccups.

"No, we ended up going out, and he was my first love."

"Oh." Jamila said in a tiny voice. "Mom, what am Ah supposed to do? If he doesn't believe me, he'll never speak to me again, and Ah'll be miserable." Jamila's eyes hardened. "This is all Remy's fault."

"On a first name basis with him, huh?"

Jamila bit her lip. "Ah don't know."

"Well, it seems to me like you gonna have to make a choice. Remy or Pietro." Jamila opened her mouth. "Before you can say anything, I can't help you. This is on your own. But I will say this. It seems like Remy is only in it for the sex, and that Pietro might actually like you for you." Leilani got up and left, leaving Jamila to do some heavy thinking.

As always, thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Chapter 4 The Belle Has a Temper

Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 4-The Belle Has a Temper

Jamila was hugging a pillow, watching the rainfall outside. It had been a week, and things hadn't even gotten better. Pietro was avoiding her like the plague, and Remy found reasons to be around her all the time. A slight growl shook her slender frame. She sighed and blew some of her hair out of her face dejectedly. What she really needed was some of the ice cream her mom kept for PMS purposes. She hopped off her window ledge and went downstairs. She located the Snickers with almonds ice cream easily, because it was covered in death threats. She grabbed a spoon and dug in, leaning on the 'island' in the middle of the kitchen.

"Bonjour petit."

Jamila choked in surprise and Remy began pounding her back. She shook off his hand irritably. "Ah'm fine, thank you very much." She put the ice cream back and stormed upstairs, brushing past St. John, who looked surprised.

"What in the hell did you do to that sheila to piss 'er off so bad?"

Remy shrugged and ran after her. He caught up with her just before she ran up the stairs and grabbed her wrist. "Still not talking to me, chérie?"

"Damn straight." Jamila shook off his grasp and continued upstairs.

"Remy jus' want a chance, belle."

"A chance to what? Get in my jeans? Well, you ain't gettin' one." Jamila quickened her steps.

Remy decided to play his last card. He ran up to her, spun her around and kissed her roughly. She responded by digging her claws into his stomach slightly. "Don't you EVER touch me again." She pulled her claws free, and continued to run. Remy pulled up his shirt to check his injuries. Lucky for him, she had grabbed mostly loose shirt, but there were four bleeding scratches running vertically down his stomach.

Jamila didn't stop running until she reached her room, where she locked the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. A flood of tears overcame her, and she sank to the floor, crying softly. Someone knocked, and Jamila managed to choke out, "Go away!"

"We need to talk."

Jamila used the hem of her shirt to wipe her eyes and opened the door. "Pietro, don't fuck with me," She growled, preparing to swing the door shut. Pietro made it in, and lounged on Jamila's bed.

"Didn't come here to do anything but talk," He said idly, as though nothing was wrong. Jamila bristled.

"What makes you so sure Ah wanna talk?"

"I saw you with Remy today."

"And your point?"

"I saw what you did."

"Like Ah said, and your point?"

"I'm sorry," Pietro muttered in an undertone.

"What? Ah cain't hear you."

"I said I'm sorry," He repeated.

Jamila turned his face towards hers roughly. "You're damn right! Ah didn't even do anything!"

"I know, I just got jealous."

Jamila scoffed. "Obviously." She let go of his chin and leaned against the window.

"Why are you acting like that?"

"Because you pissed me off, Pietro! Where the hell do you get off getting mad at me for being honest? He does like me, and Ah won't give him the time of day! You were actin like a freakin' baby, and Ah really don't know if Ah wanna put up with it!"

Pietro's blood was roused. "You know what? Forget I even said anything!"

Jamila snorted. "Fine, now get the hell outta mah room!"

Pietro turned on his heel and stormed out. Jamila punched the window, hissing at the pain. She stalked out of the room. She had just turned a corner when she collided with something solid and warm. Shaking her head to clear it, she looked up into her father's eyes. She snarled at him and showed her fangs before shoving past him. Victor looked after her expressionlessly before continuing about his business.

Jamila stalked outside, growling softly. She walked until she came to a group of trees. She walked to the shortest tree, a weeping willow. She sat down underneath the tree, where it was dry. Reaching between two big roots, she pulled out a book and began to read. Less than five minutes passed before she slammed the book back down huffily, and began to sulk. A raindrop fell and she froze it idly. She stayed like that for a while, freezing raindrops as they plopped off the willow tree's branches. It had been her favorite pastime since her powers had first manifested themselves. Someone touched her shoulder. "This seat taken?"

"Course not, St. John, sit." St. John sat down next to Jamila. The only good thing so far about the past week was that she had become friends with St. John Allerdyce, or Pyro.

"You'll bring on the rain again with a face like that sheila," St. John said, turning Jamila's face towards him. "Remy been bothering you still?"

"Ah'd be surprised if he even looked at me again," Jamila said, laying her head on St. John's shoulder.

"Is it Pietro?"

"Yes." Jamila pouted.

"Tell ya what, sweet'eart. How's about we go get some grub, while you tell me all about it."

"Sounds like a plan. Come to mah room in thirty minutes."

St. John agreed, and being the gentleman that he was, walked her to her room. Jamila grabbed stuff for a shower and left for the bathrooms. She stood in front of her closet fifteen minutes later, slightly damp from her shower. She toweled off her arms as she searched her closet. She wanted something casual, but sexy enough to catch Pietro's eye. She chose a pair of tight bootcut black jeans and an ice blue halter-top She flipped her hair out and let the left side hang in a swoop across her forehead. She added heavy doses of black eyeliner and mascara, and a touch of light pink gloss. Grabbing her black leather jacket, Jamila swung open her door, only to be met with a fist.

"Sorry bout that. Ready to go?" St. John looked, for lack of a better term, dead sexy in his black jeans, black shirt and black leather jacket. He took Jamila's arm and led her to his black Harley with flames emblazoned on the side. Jamila swung onto the cycle and put her helmet on. St. John followed suit, and they sped off. Pietro watched from a window, face unreadable.

St. John drove Jamila to T.G.I Friday's. Jamila would have preferred Outback, but in her friend's words, "bloody Yanks couldn't cook proper Australian food if their lives depended on it." Luckily, it wasn't crowded and they were seated quickly. "Well?"

"Ah'll tell you after you buy me a chocolate milkshake."

"You drive a hard bargain, love, but a milkshake it is."

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" The waiter asked.

"A beer for me and an extra thick chocolate milkshake for the sheila," St. John said promptly. The waiter wrote it down and left.

"So, what do Ah do now?"

"Make a choice, love. Remy or Pietro?"

Jamila rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "Couldn't Ah just pick you?"

"No can do, sheila. Fire and ice don't mix" St. John chucked Jamila gently under her chin. Jamila pouted playfully.

The waiter brought their drinks. "Are you ready to order?"

"Ah'll have the Caesar salad."

"A steak, well done."

"Like Ah was sayin'..." Jamila gave her friend a run-down on the day's events. She leaned back. "That's it."

"You have every right to be angry with him, but the bloke's just that, a bloke. Everyone gets jealous sometimes."

"But he didn't have to act like that!"

"I see where you're comin' from, but you want him back. That bed of yours must be gettin' pretty lonely, ay love?"

"Yeah, but Ah don't like bein' messed with."

"Allow me to let you in on a little secret about Speedy. He may come across as an arrogant lil bastard, but he's a little wary around the sheilas. Doesn't have a bloody clue how to act round 'em." St. John thanked the waiter as he set down their meals.

"Sounds like a personal problem," Jamila said, stealing a bite of steak.

"Listen Jamila; you're more of a woman than anybody I know. If there's a female in the world who can teach the bloke how to be a man, it's you." The conversation halted for a little while as they dove into their food.

Jamila chewed pensively. "Ah guess." She wiped her mouth and sat back. "You wanna go for ice cream? Ah thought Ah saw a Baskin Robbins and a Krispy Kreme back a lil ways. Mah treat."

"If you're gonna treat, sure." St. John paid and they left. A few moments later, Jamila was contentedly eating from a box of doughnut holes, while St. John nursed a root beer float. He stole a doughnut hole and grinned.

"Thief," Jamila muttered.

"You ate some o' my steak earlier. It's payback." Jamila stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled and finished off his float. "Ready?"

Jamila tossed the last doughnut to St. John, who caught it in his mouth. "Let's go." Night was well underway by the time they arrived back at Magneto's. Jamila brushed her hair off her neck as she climbed the stairs to her room. She opened her door, and stopped in the doorway. "Pietro?"

"Jamila, I'm sorry."

Jamila regarded Pietro carefully for a moment. "Ah'm sorry too." She lowered her gaze to the ground and gave Pietro a fleeting half- smile. "Ah missed you."

Pietro cautiously wrapped his arms around Jamila, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Wanna show me how much?"

Much later, Jamila rolled over, and thought to herself, **Make up sex. Nothing quite like it.**

At the Institute...

Jendayi was lying on the railing of her mother's balcony. She rested her left arm on the railing, and her left leg, and let her right side dangle over the edge. The cold marble was no substitute for a tree, but it did the job of putting her into a state of relaxed consciousness.

"Yer gonna fall over the edge if ya ain't careful."

Jendayi gave a startled growl, and would have plunged over the edge, if a large arm hadn't shot out and grabbed her by her wrist. Logan pulled her back onto the balcony.

"What'd you do that for? What the fuck did Ah ever do to you?"

"Watch yer mouth. Yer mom won't stand for it."

"When did you start being all paternal and sh-," Jendayi caught Logan's look, "stuff?"

"I haven't. I just figure you deserved a warnin'."

"Yeah, whatever. What are you doin' in mah mom's room anyway?"

"I came to talk to you."

Jendayi leaned on the railing and folded her arms. "About what? What could you possibly have to say that Ah haven't heard a million times already?"

"Yer depressed. You need to see Chuck, maybe he can help you."

"Ah'm fine."

"That why you ain't had a decent night's sleep since before Jamila disappeared? Enhanced hearin, remember? I can hear you when you sneak downstairs and sit in the kitchen. You don't get any food, and you don't drink anythin'. You just sit there. I can hear you cryin' in your room every mornin' before you leave yer room. I figure you can tell yer mom, instead of me havin' ta tell her."

"Ah told you, Logan, Ah'm fine. You must be hearin' things."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn ya." Logan left, and Jendayi looked out over the institute grounds.

Jendayi left her mother's room, and walked down to the kitchen. She found some chips, and idly popped one in her mouth. One turned to two, two to six, and before she knew it, she had downed the whole bag.

"You know vat they say, you can't eat just one."

"Yeah, Ah guess you're right. I didn't mean to eat the whole bag, it just sort of happened. What up?"

"Nothing. Are you okay?"

"Ah'm fine." Kurt gave her a dubious look. "Okay, Ah'll admit it. Ah'm scared that we'll never find Jamila. Ah'm so worried about her. She's more gentle than Ah am. She gets hurt more easily than Ah do. Ah'm afraid she'll get hurt bad. She's been gone for almost a month!"

"If she's anything like you and your mother, she'll have Magneto tied up in knots." Kurt rested his palms on her waist, rubbing gently.

"Ah hope you're right Kurt, Ah really do." She said, rubbing her head against his shoulder. "Mah dad says Ah'm depressed. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I'm not around you all the time."

"That has nothin' to do with it. Ah asked you if you thought Ah seemed depressed."

"Vell...ja, you are a little depressed."

"That's all Ah wanted to know. Kurt, Ah don't know where Ah'd be without you."

"You vouldn't have fur on your clothes, that's for sure."

"Ah'm half panther. Like Ah don't shed." Jendayi rolled her eyes. She wound a lock of Kurt's hair around her finger. "You have pretty fur. Blue's mah favorite color and your hair is so nice and silky." She kneaded her fingers through Kurt's hair gently. Kurt's eyelids began to droop. That was his one weakness, people, namely girls, messing with his hair. "Oh, Ah'm puttin' you to sleep. You should be in bed already. Ah'll walk you to your room." Jendayi took her hands away from Kurt's hair. She took his hand. "Come on."

"I guess I am just a little tired. How about I valk you to your room?" Kurt gave a huge yawn. Jendayi giggled, and led him to the stairs.

"Fine, since you are such a gentleman." Jendayi giggled again. "Are you sure you can make it up the stairs?"

"Maybe not." Kurt and Jendayi disappeared in a poof of blue fog. They reappeared in front of Jendayi's room. "Guten Nacht, Jendayi."

Jendayi kissed him softly on the cheek. "Guten Nacht, Kurt." She went into her room and shut the door. Once inside, she threw herself on the bed, and buried her face into a pillow. She screamed, long and loudly, the sound muffled by the pillow. "God, Ah hate this!"

In Ororo's room, she had come back from talking to the professor, and was sitting in front of her dresser, brushing her hair. She threw the brush down and burst into tears. Outside, the previously clear night sky began to cloud up. An ominous rumble of thunder sounded, but Ororo couldn't stop. Outside, the sky opened up, and it began to pour. Logan walked into the room.

"Cripes Ro, it's pourin' outside."

"Go away Logan." Ororo murmured from where her face was buried underneath her hair.

"No." Logan walked over to where Ororo sat, and stroked her hair. "You don't need to be left alone, Ro."

Ororo stood and moved away from him. "Yes I do."

Logan hesitantly pulled the sobbing weather witch into his arms. "No you don't. You have to be strong.

"Everything's falling apart, Logan. I can't be strong."

"Ro, that's bullshit and you know it. Yer a strong woman, and if Jamila's anythin' like her mom, she'll get through this too."

"Logan, how many times have I told you not to curse?" Ororo said, wiping her eyes. She looked up at Logan and managed a shaky smile. He smiled back, and leaned down to kiss her. The door swung open, and they jumped apart.

"Jendayi's gone crazy!" Scott announced.

(Eyes of Green; Eyes of Gold)

On with the rewrite!


	6. Chapter 5 She's Bonkers

Hey, I'm back, and I'm soooo sorry for the delay. My mom is computer illiterate. Hope you like this chapter!

DisclaimerPain in the arse to write.

Chapter Summary: Jendayi's apparently gone bananas, and we see just how much so. Wherever Jamila is, something is happening to her too. RoLo should be anticipated, as well as slight Pietro/Jamila, and Kurt/Jendayi.

Chapter 4-She's Bonkers

Previously.

Scott rushed into the room. "Jendayi's gone crazy!"

Ororo gaped at the redheaded teen for a moment. "What?"

"No time to explain. Follow me!" Scott led Logan and Ororo to outside Jendayi's room, where the professor and a small group of students were sitting/standing.

"Charles? What's going on?"

"She's heated the doorknob to the point where none can touch it, and she's in there, throwing things and I think she's hurt herself," Xavier said.

Logan's claws emerged. "Everyone outta the way," He growled, slicing off the doorknob and bursting into the room. Jendayi the panther growled at him and leapt, claws outstretched. Logan batted her away, and she sliced her foreleg on a piece of metal. She slipped momentarily in the blood before regaining her balance and charging again at her father. "I'm sorry Jendayi."

Jendayi's claws left four diagonal slashes on her father's face. He hurled her into the wall, where she connected with a sickening 'thud'. She shook her huge head to clear it, and leaped at Logan again. She was actually in midair when he reacted by hurling her away from him, into the marble balcony. Jendayi's head struck the balcony, and she passed out. As she slipped into unconsciousness, her features flattened, and her body shrunk until she was back in human form. A long slice from the inside of her wrist to her elbow was still pouring blood. Without a word, Logan picked the unconscious girl up, and carried her down to the infirmary, with Hank behind him.

"Logan, get Jean Grey, and then, we'll need room to work," Hank said in a business-like manner. Logan complied, and then went into the kitchen, where Ororo was sitting. She jumped up as Logan entered.

"Before you can jump me, I dunno anything. Hank just kicked me out the room."

Ororo sighed and sat back down. Nearly three hours passed in silence, and then Henry came into the kitchen, heading straight to the coffee machine. Ororo jumped up expectantly.

"She suffered a slice to the wrist that extended from elbow to wrist that bled heavily, as well as numerous other cuts and bruises. But..."

"But what?" Ororo breathed.

"When she hit her head on the marble balcony, the resulting head trauma put her into a coma," Hank said slowly.

There was perfect silence, save for Ororo's heavy breathing as she tried to keep her composure. Logan pulled out a cigar and lit it before asking Hank a question. "How long do you think she'll be in it?"

"A few weeks at the least, a few years at the most. Comas are fickle things. For now, all we can do is monitor her closely, and hope for the best. You may sit with her Ororo, if you wish."

Ororo nodded, and followed Hank out of the kitchen. Kurt teleported in front of the refrigerator. "Is there any vord, Mr. Logan?"

"Yeah. Kurt, I don't know how to tell you this...but, Jendayi's in a coma. Hank doesn't know when she'll snap out of it."

Kurt just stared, unblinking. Then, with a BAMF he teleported away. Logan heaved a huge sigh of cigar smoke.

In the Acolytes hideout, Jamila was minding her own business, drying dishes, when the pain hit her. An overwhelming throbbing in her body hit the poor girl so badly she screamed. Pietro rushed in. "Jamila, what the hell's going on?"

"Ah don't know," She mumbled through gritted teeth. Pietro walked to her side, and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Should I go get your mom?"

"Please." Pietro rushed out of the room, and was back shortly, Leilani in tow. Leilani knelt by Jamila's side, concern very evident in her voice.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Ah don't know, but she's hurt." Jamila's eyes were squeezed tightly closed.

"Who's hurt?"

"Jendayi, who do you think? Ah have to go find her." The pain began to ebb away, and Jamila opened her eyes cautiously. "Who are you? Pietro, Ah thought you were going to get mah mom?"

"She is your mom, Jamila," Pietro said. He and Leilani exchanged surprised looks.

"She's not mah mom. Ororo Munroe's mah mother, remember? Ah've never seen her in mah life." Jamila got up and left.

"We have to remodify her memories," Leilani said with her usual toneless voice.

"If we can find her," Pietro mumbled. He left the room.

Jamila walked downstairs, where Remy was eating a sandwich and watching TV. She walked up to him. "Ah need you to take me to New York. Ah don't know what Ah'm doing here, or why, but Jendayi's sick, and she needs me. Just take me to the airport, and Ah can handle the rest."

"What? How did you get your memories back?" Remy said in surprise.

"What do you mean? Never mind, you can tell me on the way." Jamila grabbed his hand, and dragged him to his motorcycle. Remy handed the girl a helmet, and they sped off.

"Magneto is gonna kill Remy for dis," He muttered.

"Why don't you stay at the Institute?" Jamila suggested.

"They're too goody-goody for me."

"Then don't have a side at all. Do what you want."

"That ain't gon put food on de table, chérie."

"Maybe not, but it's better than nothin."

Remy pulled up to the airport in record time. Jamila tore into the airport, and located a bank of payphones. She dialed the number to the Institute, while Remy watched.

"Hello Jamila,"

"Professor, Ah need you to get me a ticket to New York, NOW!!!!" Jamila cried.

"Just go up to the ticket desk. Everything will be fine." Mystified, Jamila hung up the phone, and walked up to the ticket desk. The woman smiled at her.

"Hello, Miss Kerry. Here's your ticket, and your flight leaves in precisely fifteen minutes, so you had better hurry." Jamila took the ticket, and began to run. Remy watched her from the door.

"That's one crazy fille," He muttered before heading off. He saw Sabretooth and Psyche walk into the airport, and shook his head. Instead of going back to the Acolyte's hideout, he took off in the opposite direction.

Jamila had almost made it to the gate when she heard a familiar growl. Turning, she saw Sabretooth, and Colossus advancing on her. Not stopping her run for anything, she froze both of them solidly to the ground and continued running. She thrust her ticket to the ticket collector and ran down the hallway. She made it to on the plane, and settled back for the ride.

Jendayi was laid out on a bed, with lots of tubes and wires attached to her body. Ororo was sitting on the bed, holding her daughter's hand tightly. "One of my daughters gets kidnapped, and the other one is in a coma. Goddess, what did I do to deserve this?" She whispered, smoothing an errant lock of blue from Jendayi's face.

"Ya didn't do anything, Ro. I told ya it ain't ya fault."

"Then why does it feel like it is?"

"Cuz you've got too big a conscience. You know good as I do it ain't yer fault, so quit blamin' yerself." Logan had the good sense to put out his cigar. He pulled up a chair, and sat down. Ororo looked at him with red-rimmed eyes. He sighed. "Cripes Ro, just be there for one of yer daughters at least."

Xavier rolled into the room. "Ororo, Logan, Jamila is on her way,"

"WHAT?!!!" Ororo never screamed, but her voice did raise quite a bit.

"Apparently, the shock of what happened to Jendayi brought her back to her senses, and she got a plane ticket, and she's on her way as we speak." Xavier patted Ororo's hand and left. A smile spread across Ororo's face.

"She'll be here soon. Maybe her presence will help Jendayi." Ororo turned her gaze back to her comatose daughter. She murmured something in her native tongue. The words Logan couldn't translate, but he echoed their meaning in his head.

_Just hold on, Jen, Jamila's on her way._

Across the country in a plane, Jamila had her eyes closed. "Just hold on, Jen, I'm coming." She whispered.

Pietro was in Jamila's old room, looking at the empty bed they had shared. At last, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Magneto was toying with a small metal sphere when Sabretooth walked into the room. "I figured she'd get away." Magneto heaved a sigh and got up. "I hoped Psyche's memory block would be more powerful than that." He strode from the room.

In his room, Kurt knelt in front of his dresser, hands clenched around his rosary beads, lips moving silently in heartfelt prayer.

(Eyes of Green; Eyes of Gold)


	7. Chapter 6 Jamila's Return

Chapter 5-Jamila's Return

Jamila fairly flew off the plane and into the airport, where Henry was waiting for her. She threw her arms around his neck and began to sob.

Henry looked down at the sobbing girl in his arms. He stroked her hair gently, waiting until her sobs abated. When at last she stopped, he led her to his van, as she had no luggage to speak of. They rode in silence all the way to the Institute, where Jamila tore through the mansion to the infirmary, where Jendayi was laid out, tubes and wires were connected to her suddenly frail looking body. Logan was watching Ororo, who was sleeping softly in a chair. He looked up as Jamila entered.

"She's fine, but we don't know when she'll come out of it."

Jamila nodded, and sat down next to her sister on the hospital bed, watching her intently. "How did this happen?"

"It's my fault. She went berserk, and when I tried to calm her down, she went after me. I threw her against the balcony, and she hit her head hard on the marble railing. Hank said the head trauma put her in a coma."

Jamila bit her lip, breathing in quietly and deeply before speaking. "It's not your fault. It's mah father's. If he hadn't told Magneto of me, and they hadn't taken me, Jendayi wouldn't have gone as wild as she did."

Ororo woke with a gasp. "Jamila?"

"Hi Ma."

"When did you get here?"

"Not long ago. You should go get some sleep, both of you. Ah don't want any more family members falling out."

Ororo sat up, and Jamila noticed the dark circles under her mother's eyes. "I am fine."

Logan spoke up. "No yer not darlin'." He strode over to where she sat and hefted her in his arms. "Yer takin' a nice long sleep." He walked out of the room. Ororo was too exhausted to even protest. She fell asleep in Logan's arms before they had even gone up the stairs.

Jamila smoothed down some of Jendayi's hair tenderly. "Ah don't know if you can hear me, but Ah love you. People talk about twins having strong bonds, but Ah never realized how empty mah mind is without you until now. It's scary. You have to get better. Ah need you, everyone needs you. You're mah heart, mah lifeline, the other part of my soul." She kissed her twin's forehead gently.

Scott entered the room almost reverently. "I came to see how Jendayi was doing."

"Ah guess she's the same as she was earlier. Ah just got here." Jamila bit her lip hard as tears came rushing to her eyes. Scott placed his hand on her shoulder gingerly.

"Are you okay?"

"No. Jendayi's not going to get better, is she?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Thank you for coming down. Do you know where Kurt is?"

"He's been in his room for the longest."

"Could you send him down here? Ah have some things to say to him."

Scott squeezed Jamila's shoulder and nodded. "Sure." Jamila gratefully squeezed his hand back, and he left. Jamila installed herself in a chair, and pulled her knees up to her chest. Her tail twitched spasmodically through a gap in the chair. She rested her chin on her knees, watching her twin through half- closed eyes. A wisp of brimstone heralded Kurt's arrival. He too looked as though he hadn't slept in a while, a haggard look in his eyes

"Scott said you vanted to talk to me?"

Jamila looked up at him and nodded. "Sit down." Kurt sat, and Jamila began. "Don't retreat from everything. It's not healthy. Get out and do something, but don't stay holed up in your room. Jendayi wouldn't want that."

"I know."

Jamila nodded. "Just making sure." Kurt left, and Jamila maneuvered into a more comfortable sleeping position. Soon she was breathing evenly and deeply in slumber.

Jamila's days were spent recounting her time with Magneto and watching over her sister. Thanks to Ororo and Logan's persistence, she stayed relatively healthy, her only complaint being that sleeping in the chair wrecked havoc on her back. Henry had placed a cot in the room so that Jamila could sleep more comfortably. Jamila spent her time with her sister singing and talking to her, and massaging her arms and legs. When Ororo came in, the two would sit and talk to Jendayi together, Ororo choosing to talk in her native tongue, while Jamila listened and slowly gained an understanding of her mother's first language. A few weeks passed, with no change in Jendayi's condition. Henry assured them that sometimes no news was the best news.

"Jendayi, you've _got_ to get better." Jamila whispered to her, as she drifted off to sleep.

Pietro stood outside the gates of the Institute, wondering what it was about Jamila that had brought him this far. He stared up at the mansion for a long time, until at last, he sighed, and began to turn away.

_Pietro, you are quite welcome here, so long as you stay out of Jamila's family's sights. Xavier said. Pietro froze, and the gates began to creak open. Jamila does need you, now more than ever. I suggest you come in and apologize to her._ Pietro took a deep breath and walked into the Institute grounds. Some mental instinct, most likely Xavier's handiwork, guided him to the infirmary. Jamila was sitting in a chair, sleeping.

"There's no change in Jendayi or Jamila, Pietro. Jamila's sunken into quite a depression." A soft voice said. Pietro whirled around. Ororo held up her hands peaceably. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Pietro returned his gaze to Jamila. "Will she be okay?"

Ororo smoothed the hair back from Jamila's face. "I think that if you were here, it would make a bigger difference. I hold no grudge against you. My daughters' lives mean more to me than our being of different opinions. Logan, however, might not like the idea of you being here."

Jamila stirred in her sleep. She began to whimper. Ororo squeezed her hand. "Wake up Jamila, you're having a nightmare. Jamila, wake up!"

Jamila woke with a start. "Mama?" Pietro quietly hid himself in the next room.

"I'm right here."

Jamila shuddered. "That was awful. Ah dreamed that Sabretooth was coming here for me. Magneto too."

"You'll never have to see them again." Ororo hugged her daughter, and Jamila laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Ah miss Pietro. Ah know he lied to me and basically kidnapped me, but Ah miss him."

"I know."

Jamila's eyebrows furrowed. "Mama is this what love feels like?"

Ororo sighed heavily. "It seems like it, doesn't it?"

Jamila exhaled in frustration. "Ah don't know. It's just so…frigging frustrating! Ah think Ah love him, but Ah'm scared that he'll hurt me again."

Ororo straightened up. "Charles wants me." She placed kisses on both girls' foreheads and left. As she walked past Pietro's hiding place, she breathed, "Goddess help you if she comes to harm."

"Jamila, I'm not going to hurt you."

Jamila's head jerked up. "How...what...why."

"How, Xavier, what, I'm sorry, why, I love you."

Jamila buried her face in her hands. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"How can Ah know for sure? You could kidnap me again. Ah can't trust you."

"But you do, admit it."

"Pietro, Ah can't love someone while mah sister is in a coma."

"Says who?"

Jamila looked up, eyes blazing. "Says me! You want me to go rushin' off with you, when mah sister could very well die! You don't even know what Ah'm goin' through! You selfish…"

Pietro's eyes lit with anger. "I don't know what you're going through? Let me tell you something. My sister was put in a mental institution when we were five. I didn't see her for eleven years, and when she did show up, she fucking hated my guts. Don't even think about calling me selfish when you don't know the whole damn story!"

Jamila was standing up now, fury radiating through her very pores. "It's not like you told me anythin', is it? Half of what you said to me was a lie, so Ah never knew what the hell to believe, and NOW, after a week of lies, you show up and tell your sob story. Well boo fucking hoo for you, Pietro."

Pietro was shouting now, not giving a damn if Wolverine himself came down and ripped him to shreds. "I didn't have a choice! Since you've never had a goddamn father, let me explain something to you..." Jamila smacked him across his face. Her claws left four marks across his cheek.

"Don't throw mah not having a father in mah face." Jamila's voice was very quiet. "You, the man who doesn't breathe unless his father tells him to. You're nothing better than a lapdog."

Pietro opened his mouth to retort, when a mental alarm rung through both angry teens' heads. _X-Men, we have a situation. Prepare for battle. Jamila, we need you up here, right now._

The look of anger in Jamila's eyes was quickly replaced by fear. She looked around the room wildly. She grabbed Pietro and knocked him out, with a well-placed tap with her paw. She sat him in a chair and tied him up with an extension cord. She raced out of the infirmary, where Ororo, Xavier and Logan were waiting, along with the other X-Men.

"What's wrong?"

"Magneto and the Acolytes just showed up. They're looking for you," Scott stated.

"Then we'll just have to give them what they want."

"You are not going anywhere with either Sabretooth, or Magneto." Xavier said.

"Then what do we do?"

Logan's claws slid out. "Leave good ol' Sabretooth to me."

Jamila shook her head. "Ah should do this."

"You'll stay outta the way."

"I agree with Wolverine. Jamila, we'll need you to help us with Magneto." The mansion shook violently.

Jamila looked around. "Ah've been around the Acolytes. Bobby, you're with me, St. John. We're the only ones who can handle him. Rogue, you have to put Remy out soon as possible. Everyone else should concentrate on Magneto. Leave Sabretooth to Logan, and Mystique to Henry and Storm."

Scott opened his mouth to protest. A nearly imperceptible shake of Xavier's head closed Scott's mouth. He nodded. "You heard the woman. Move out!"

Jamila transformed into lioness and barreled out of the front door, knocking St. John down. She sat firmly on his chest. Bobby placed his hands over St. John's flamethrowers, freezing the liquid in them and rendering them useless. Jamila moved off of him, and transformed back to human. "Bobby, keep an eye on him. Freeze his ass if he tries something."

Rogue and Remy were facing off. Remy smiled charmingly. "So, chérie, we meet again."

"Unfortunately." The southern mutant did an amazing roundhouse kick. Remy caught her leg and twisted. Instead of trying to force free, Rogue went with Remy's direction and landed on her feet. A smile tugged her lips. "Ah've been practicing." Rogue took off her gloves. They went at it again, Remy careful to block Rogue's bare hands with his gloved ones.

Sabretooth grinned at Logan. "Jus' hand over the frail and we'll go peaceful like."

Logan's claws unsheathed themselves. "Over my dead body, bub." The longtime enemies began to fight.

Ororo and Henry had her hands full with Mystique. The woman was quick and agile, and Ororo was afraid to use her lightning bolts with so many students around. Luckily, Scott noticed her dilemma and blasted Mystique into next week. Ororo gave him a nod of appreciation, and turned her attention to Magneto.

_Ororo, blast him with a lightning bolt._

_What about the children?_

_X-Men, back away, quickly._

The X-Men covering Magneto backed away, guessing the weather witch would handle Magneto. Magneto lifted himself up in the air, facing Ororo squarely. "So, Storm, we meet again."

"You despicable bastard." Lightning crackled between Ororo's fingers. On the ground, everyone stopped fighting and turned their attention upwards.

"Now, I'm just making sure Jamila has the proper contact with her biological father."

"By kidnapping her? You make me sick." The lightning surrounding Ororo was bright, and everyone had to squint to see what was happening. Thunder rumbled menacingly overhead.

"You could destroy me in a second."

Ororo played with the lightning in her fingers. "I could."

"Unfortunately, I won't let you." A sort of magnetic blast sent Ororo flying. She landed in the ground, forming a ten feet wide crater. Two roars rent the night air.

"MOM!"

Jamila's head jerked around. Limping dazedly, eyes glowing with pure fury, Jendayi made her way to Jamila's side. Her eyes were glowing bright red. Jamila's eyes began to glow blue. Liquid fire was playing around Jendayi's body.

Professor, what's going on? Jean asked.

I believe that Jendayi and Jamila are reaching the full extent of their mutations.

From the feet up, Jendayi's body became liquid fire. Jamila's body was coated in a thick layer of ice. "Ah'm going to kill you." Jendayi's voice was flat, emotionless. Without much effort, she lifted herself into the air and flew at Magneto. Jamila followed, gliding on a path of ice. Every obstacle Magneto threw at them was disintegrated by fire, or iced over and smashed. They stopped in front of Magneto. Jendayi raised her hand, and a fireball lit in it. She launched it at Magneto. Jamila followed suit with an iceball. The resulting steam was so hot; Evan could feel it on the ground. Magneto's scream of pain chilled the blood of all who heard it.

_Jamila, Jendayi, stop. _When his quiet plea garnered no response, Xavier yelled. _STOP, BOT H OF YOU!_

The twins froze, and turned their blank gazes to Xavier. "Why?"

"You can't kill him."

Jamila snorted. "Says who?"

"Don't kill him, please."

"Why shouldn't we, after all the shit he put us through." Jendayi said.

"Then you'll be even worse than he is. Do you really want to be known as a murderer for the rest of your life?"

"He nearly killed our mother."

"Leave him to the proper authorities. Jendayi, Jamila, I am begging you, do not kill Magneto."

Magneto was still alive and floating. His outfit had protected him somewhat, but the heat and cold had hurt beyond all mortal belief. He groaned slightly.

Jamila began to glide downwards. Jendayi remained floating, staring at Magneto with flame colored eyes. She made her way to his body. "Xavier can't protect you all the time, Magneto. And when he's not around, Ah'll kill you." She floated down to join her sister, who was pulling Ororo from the crater she had made.

"Mama? Mama can you hear me?" Jamila asked.

Ororo lifted a hand to her temple. "Goddess," She muttered.

Jendayi smiled through her tears. "Mama, where does it hurt?" The Acolytes slipped away, carrying Magneto. Xavier let them go.

"It hurts everywhere."

Jamila lifted her mother gently. "Henry, can you help her?"

Henry placed his hand on Jendayi's shoulder. "Follow me, ladies." The students and adults entered the Mansion. Henry led them down to the Infirmary, where Pietro was still tied up. Jamila nodded to Jendayi, and she untied him. Ororo was placed on the bed Jendayi had only recently vacated. Henry kicked them all out. Jendayi went to go take a shower and brush her teeth. She walked with a slight limp, but otherwise appeared fine. Jamila sat down against the wall outside of the infirmary, and burst into tears. Pietro stood watching her awkwardly.

Jendayi sighed with pleasure as she stepped into the shower. When all the hot water ran out, half an hour later, she brushed her teeth vigorously. After she dressed, she made her way back to the infirmary, where Jamila was sobbing her eyes out. Pietro was standing off to the side, looking confused. Jendayi sat down next to her sister.

"What is it?"

"It's him!" Jamila sobbed, pointing to Pietro. "Ah nearly killed his father."

"WHAT?!"

Jendayi looked up. "Yes, we nearly killed your father. You're lucky Xavier stopped us." Her eyes grew hard and cold. "If Ah EVER see him again, Ah'll kill him, make no mistake."

Pietro disappeared. "It's okay, Mila. We're together now, and Mama will be fine, you'll see."

"You don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Ah was in love with him."

"You were?"

Jamila nodded morosely. "Ah know Mama will be okay, and Ah'm so happy you're okay, but Ah don't know what to do about him. Now Ah'll probably never see him again." Jamila sighed, and wiped her tears. "It's probably for the best."

Jendayi rubbed her head against her sister's hair and purred. "It probably is. Ah know it'll be hard to get over him, but Ah'll help the best Ah can. We're sisters, best friends. Your problems are mah problems."

The two girls sat for a moment, giving each other sisterly comfort. Henry opened the door. "Jendayi, Jamila, would you like to see your mother now?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Surprisingly, not much. She managed to slow herself, and use the air to cushion her fall. She's got a minor concussion, a broken arm and several cracked ribs, but that's all."

Ororo was lying down when the twins entered. She smiled at them. "Did they leave?"

"The Acolytes? Yes. Hopefully, we won't have to deal with them for a while," Jendayi said gratefully.

Ororo nodded. "And Pietro?"

Jamila looked down at the floor. "He left too. Ah doubt he'll be coming back."

Ororo took Jamila's hand and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry, Jamila."

"Don't be. Ah'm sure it was for the best. But you need rest. We'll come see you tomorrow."

Ororo nodded, and closed her eyes. Jamila and Jendayi padded silently out of the room. Logan was waiting for them.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping. Are you gonna stay with her?" Jendayi asked.

"Yeah."

The twins walked away, kissing Logan on the cheek as they did so. Logan slipped in to the infirmary, where Henry was making sure Ororo was comfortable. He nodded briefly to Logan before leaving. Logan sat down in a chair, and took Ororo's hand.

"Well 'Ro, you got yourself into one hell of a mess, darlin. Ya handled it well though. That's something I always liked about you. You were a woman who knew what she was doing. Even before the twins were born, you knew what you wanted, and you went after it. I guess that's why I fell in love with you. I know you can't hear me, but I love you darlin'."

"I love you too."

"Holy…" Logan bit his voice back before he could say something he'd regret. "I thought you were sleeping?"

"Not yet. I was almost asleep. When I heard you say 'I love you'. I just wanted to let you know that I love you too." Ororo's voice was weak, but clear. Logan kissed her forehead, and she fell asleep.

Jendayi was lying on her bed, eyes half closed, and Jamila was sitting on the windowsill when someone knocked. "Come in."

Kurt walked in, and Jamila raised an eyebrow. "Ah'm going to go get something to eat." Jamila squeezed past Kurt and out the door.

"How are you feeling, Jendayi?"

Jendayi kept her posture. "Ah'm fine."

"That's good."

Jendayi sat up abruptly. "What's wrong?" She asked, motioning for him to sit down next to her.

"Nothing."

Jendayi scoffed. "Oh please. What, did you fall in love with Kitty while Ah was in a coma or something?"

"No. I didn't even see Kitty vhile you vere in a coma. I spent most of my time either by your side, or praying in my room."

Jendayi nodded. "Oh. Well, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just." Kurt sighed in frustration.

"Kurt, what is it?"

"I vas vorried about you. I couldn't eat, or sleep or anything vhile you vere in the coma."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So…"

"Vat now?"

"Well, as soon as mah mom gets better, we're going to go see a movie, and then we're going sightseeing in New York. Ah don't want to think about dating until Mom's better," Jendayi said decisively. "Until then, Ah need a friend." She held out her hand. "Friends?"

Kurt shook her hand. "Friends."

(Eyes of Green; Eyes of Gold)


	8. Chapter 7

This part of the story takes place in a 'Dear Diary' format, from Jendayi's POV.

Dear Diary,

I can't believe that it's been two months since we last saw Magneto and his Acolytes. Henry checked me and Mil over, and said that what happened was a defense mechanism. It only kicks in when someone we love is in extreme danger. Mama's doing great! The ribs she hurt healed really well. She still has a little trouble breathing, but Henry says she'll be okay. Jamila's a little upset, because she hasn't heard anything about or from Pietro, but I think she'll be okay. He was a bitch anyway. Right now, Kurt and I are officially a couple, which is cool. He's really sweet, and I really like him. I think it bothers him that I'm not a virgin, since he's really religious, but him being who he is, he won't mention it. I'm fitting in pretty well in school, making friends and enemies. Since I have such a big mouth, most of the anti-mutant kids leave me alone, because they know I can back up what I say. Apparently, word got out that Jamila and I are ex- gang members, so again, they leave us alone. The only weird thing about that school is that there's like, ten black people, including me, Jamila and Evan. It's just plain strange, since I'm used to it being the reverse. But I guess I'll get over it. Oh, and I dyed my hair back to it's natural color! It's blackish red now, and Kurt says he really likes it on me. Anywayz, diary, that's just about everything. I'm out.

-Jendayi

Jamila and Jendayi woke at the same time, both reaching for their alarm clock, which was blaring Jay-Z's latest song. Jamila sat up and stretched, pushing her covers off as she did so. Jendayi tried to snuggle under the covers, but Jamila yanked them away from her twin's head. "Get up girl."

"Ah don't wanna."

Jamila pushed her sister out of bed. Jendayi growled loudly from her undignified position on the floor.

"Ah'm gonna take mah shower. You go eat or something."

Jendayi nodded. "Okay."

Jamila grabbed a denim skirt and white button down shirt before heading for the bathroom. Jendayi sat down, thinking about her sister. Jamila was fine on the outside, but that only hid what she really felt. She was still a bit upset over Pietro. Jamila had no idea that Jendayi could tell, so the lioness-girl kept her feelings to herself, crying when she thought no one was around. Jendayi sighed, sitting down on the bed and pulling her knees up to her chest. It made her feel a little guilty for her to be so happy with Kurt while Jamila cried herself to sleep some nights. Jendayi puttered around the room, trying to tidy up.

Jamila breezed into the room. "Your turn."

Jendayi set off for the bathroom. After she was done, the girls met with the people who caught rides with them daily: Kurt, Evan, Rogue and Kitty. They all set off.

Jamila was silent on the way to school, staring out of the window and thinking. She liked school, even though sometimes people tried to alienate her because of where she lived and what she was. She'd made some friends, and was settling in nicely. Jendayi pulled up at the school, and everyone got out, going their separate ways.

At lunchtime, Jamila was eating outside by herself, taking some time to relax and gather her thoughts. The next thing she knew, a concerned teacher was looming over her. "Jamila, you fainted."

Jamila moaned slightly, and tried to get up from the nurse's cot she was laying on. "What do you mean 'fainted'?"

The teacher, Miss Wilson, looked upset. "I was doing lunchtime duty, and when I looked over at you, you were lying on the ground."

Jamila's reply was a sneeze that made her grow cat ears. Miss Wilson tugged them gently. "Better put those away."

Jamila did so. "You're not scared of me?"

Miss Wilson shook her head. "I glow in the dark. After that, nothing fazes me anymore. I think you may have pneumonia. Your mother is on her way, so just sit back and relax. I already told Jendayi."

"She wanted to stay, didn't she?" Jamila said, grinning.

Miss Wilson rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "Your parents must be really stubborn."

Jamila nodded. "They are."

Ororo came breezing into the room, looking worried. Jamila smiled, and sneezed, making her tail wave behind her. Miss Wilson bit back a laugh.

"Jamila, are you alright?"

Jamila got rid of her tail. "I feel sort of nauseous and I think I might have pneumonia, but other than that, I'm great!"

Ororo rested her hand on Jamila's forehead, and Jamila breathed in her mother's unique smell, fresh rain mixed with sandalwood and vanilla. "I will be taking you home, so Henry can look you over." With a nod to Miss Wilson, mother and daughter took their leave.

When Ororo pulled up to the Institute, Jamila slowly walked inside, where Logan was about to go out. Jamila smiled at him, swayed, and fainted. Logan looked questioningly at Ororo. "They think she has pneumonia. Could you take her to the lab?"

Logan lifted his tall daughter easily and carried her to Henry's lab, where he was eating lunch. "What happened, Logan?"

"She's sick is all I know," Logan said, depositing her on the bed. He nodded to Henry and left, knowing his presence would be objected to.

Jamila drew in a sharp breath, opening her eyes quickly. She looked up at Henry, who grinned in reassurance. "Did Ah faint again?"

Henry nodded. "Logan just brought you in. Having you conscious will make this much easier." Ororo walked in and sat down, waiting for Henry to finish looking Jamila over. After a thorough once over, Henry made his prognosis. "She's got 'walking pneumonia'. She'll be over it in about a week. Ororo, I suggest you have her work brought here so that she can get it done and not fall behind."

Jamila groaned. "Ah faint twice and it's still not enough to get me out of Algebra?"

Henry chuckled. "I happen to be quite proficient at algebra, and I will be more than willing to help you whenever possible."

Jamila brightened. "Thanks Henry."

"In the meantime, you'll be confined to the med lab, so as not to contaminate the other students. Don't worry, Logan, Ororo or Jendayi may visit you, but not for very long, as you'll mostly want to just sleep." Hank patted her shoulder and left. Jamila found herself growing very sleepy, and she relaxed into a deep slumber.

A WEEK LATER

Jamila sighed in boredom. She was completely alone in the Mansion. Xavier, Scott and Jean had gone to a conference on mutant rights in California, and everyone else was at weekend survival training in the Canadian wilderness. Jamila was sure she had been cured, but Ororo and Hank insisted that she stay home, just in case she had a relapse at the survival training. She sighed, and hopped from the bed. She was well enough to have gone to school Friday, but still not well enough to join everyone else at the survival training.

She wandered down to the front room, which was big enough so that she stretched out in the middle of it, looking up at the faraway ceiling. She relaxed herself into a light doze. She was almost fully asleep when someone began to pound frantically on the door. She jumped almost three full feet in the air, landing on her feet and heading for the door.

"Remy?!"

The very injured Cajun managed a lopsided grin. "Bonjour chere. Miss me?" He said before collapsing into a very surprised Jamila's arms.

Jamila was a pretty strong girl, so she managed to half carry, half drag the injured man to the elevator and drag him from the elevator to the infirmary. She set him on one of the beds.

"Remy? Wake up." She said, touching his cheek gently. His eyelashes fluttered, then opened wide. Jamila looked down at his bloodstained clothing. "Are you wearing underwear?"

That got him up. "Takin' advantage of an injured man, petite?"

"No! If Ah'm gonna fix ya up, Ah don't want to embarrass ya. Your leg looks broken, so Ah might have to cut you out of your clothes. Now, you stay awake, and tell me what happened."

Remy nodded weakly. "Sabretooth lost it. Magneto," He grunted slightly as Jamila cut his clothing off, pulling the fabric away from a nasty wound. "Tol' me handle it. He got me pretty good, but Remy knock him out."

"Do you know why, or where he is?"

"He's comin' here, chere. He wants to kill you." Remy passed out, leaving a stunned Jamila. She recovered quickly, bandaging his wounds the best she could before locking the gates securely from the house. She knew that wouldn't stop him, so she rolled Remy's stretcher to the Danger Room, the safest place she knew of. There, she attempted to send a message to the professor.

_PROFESSOR!!  
_  
In Washington, Xavier winced, pressing a hand to his temple. Jean leaned down. "Are you okay?"

"Something's wrong with Jamila. I'll try to see what the matter is." _No need to shout._

_Sorry, but I've got Remy here, and he just told me that Sabretooth is coming here to kill me. I've locked us in the Danger Room, and locked the controls. _

We'll be there as soon as we can. Have you tried to contact Jendayi?

No, but I'll try now. Jamila cut off her tie with the professor, and tried unsuccessfully to send a message to Jendayi. She tapped Remy's face. "Remy, wake up." When she got no answer, she tapped harder. "Remy, Ah mean it, wake up." After several unsuccessful tries, she began to cry. Several big teardrops splashed onto Remy's face, startling him awake. Jamila couldn't see him through her tears, so he grasped her hand weakly.

"Don' cry," He whispered.

Something began to pound on the door, denting it in several places. "Daddy's home!" Sabretooth growled. Jamila's eyes widened.

"This is it," She whispered. "Remy, don't move, no matter what." She pressed her lips to his swiftly, and managed a confident wink. "For luck."

Jendayi was in the Canadian wilderness, tracking Kitty, which wasn't too hard, as she was leaving a trail a blind moth could follow. She caught a glimpse of brown hair, just as the smell hit her. She froze, and then turned slowly to look up at the sky. "Magneto." A large hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"Magneto." Logan growled.

Ororo was bandaging Cannonball, who had taken a nasty scrape to the leg, when the professor sent her a message. _You must return to the Mansion immediately!_

_Is Jamila okay? _

Sabretooth has shown up, and is trying to kill her.

Ororo never got to reply, because a well-placed kick from Mystique sent her flying into Cannonball.

Jendayi had a fireball ready and waiting in her hands. "Where's Sabretooth?"

Logan shook his head. "I'll go for Mystique, and you take out Colossus." Jendayi nodded, and leaped into the fray.

Jamila gritted her teeth. "Get out."

"Is that any way to welcome yer dear daddy?"

Jamila's hands trembled. "Get out, now."

In two leaps, Sabretooth had knocked her against the far wall, where she connected sharply, sliding down it with a groan. She tottered to her feet, and tried to dodge the next blow, which caused her to strike her head against the wall. She shrieked with pain, and lay still for several seconds. Sabretooth gave a lazy chuckle and pulled her up, pinning her arms above her head with one hand. "Miss me?" He grinned psychotically, and Jamila fought back the tears of fear she felt. "You know, your little boyfriend tried to kill me. Can't have him interruptin' our father-daughter reunion, can we?" Sabretooth released her from his grasp, and headed towards Remy.

Moving faster than she thought herself capable, Jamila threw her body in front of Remy's, shielding it. An idle backhand from Sabretooth sent her sliding into the wall again. This time, several tears fell from her closed eyelids.

Jendayi was squaring off with Colossus when she fell to her knees. Kitty came to her aid, drawing her down into the earth and pulling her back up a safe distance away. The fire-controlling panthress had gone completely still.

"Jen, what's wrong?"

"Jamila, she's in trouble," Jendayi whispered. All of a sudden, it clicked. "It's a distraction! Sabretooth, he's going to kill her." Jendayi put her fingers to her lips and blew an ear-piercing whistle. "X- MEN, BACK OFF!"

Ororo looked at Logan, who nodded slightly. He and Ororo watched everyone's backs while they got into the X-Jet. At last, with a fierce snowstorm provided by the resident weather witch, the X-Men were on their way to the Mansion.

Jamila flew across the room for the sixth time. This time, she had to force her severely injured body off the ground. Sabretooth looked as through he'd been relaxing the whole time. Jamila forced down the urge to vomit, and stood. She had succeeded in keeping her father away from the badly injured, unconscious Remy, but was swiftly running out of energy and ideas.

_Jenny, what should I do?_ Jamila asked, not really expecting an answer. Sabretooth circled her lazily, toying with his prey.

_Freeze him. _

That won't work!

Have you tried from the inside out?

That'll kill him!

Do you want to die with him?

Jamila felt her consciousness ebbing away, so she cut off ties with Jendayi abruptly. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. Sabretooth stopped in his tracks at the intense cold that seemed to come from inside his body. He hit the ground, his skin beginning to turn blue, body stiffening. When every last bit of him had frozen, Jamila staggered to him, and touched his neck. He wasn't dead, but his heartbeat was very slow, and very steady.

"Is he hibernating?" Jamila looked down at her heavily bleeding body, and thought detachedly, _Hey, I think I'm dying. I hope Remy's okay. _She lay down, and was motionless.

In the X-Jet, Jendayi felt Jamila disappear from her mind, and she screamed. Kurt rushed across to her. "Vat? Vat's vrong?"

"Jamila, she's...Ah think she...Could you teleport me to the Danger Room?"

"It's too far."

Jendayi rocked back and forth in her seat, sobbing brokenly. Logan pushed the engines to the limit, while Kurt began to pray in his native language, holding Jendayi close.

The X-Jet landed, and Jendayi streaked through the mansion on her way to the danger room. A shriek like that of a wounded animal tore itself from Jendayi's throat. Jamie closed his eyes at the sight of the bruised, broken and bloody Jamila. Kitty reached for him and hugged him tightly.

"Jamila? Jamila, wake up! Wake up!" Jendayi urged, shaking her sister's limp form. Hank gently touched Jamila's throat, feeling for a pulse. Jendayi grasped her sister's hand. "Ah'm sorry, Mil. Ah should have been here with you. You've got to be alive, you just have to." Huge tears began to roll down Jendayi's face.

Henry took his hand away from Jamila's throat, and picked her up. "Kurt, teleport us to the infirmary, **NOW**! She might not live long enough for us to save her."

Kurt did as ordered, and Jendayi just sat in the middle of the floor, knees to her chin, rocking back and forth slowly. A glance from Ororo cleared the room, save Logan, and she sat down beside her daughter gracefully.

"Jendayi?"

Jendayi voiced a deep, hateful growl. She lunged at the prone form of Sabretooth, trying her best to rip his body to shreds. Logan grabbed her and hauled her away from the unconscious mutant's body. Jendayi burst into tears and began to rock back and forth. "Ah should have been here! Oh God, what if she doesn't get better?"

Ororo wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close, making gentle shushing sounds. "It's not your fault, and you mustn't blame yourself for it." She kissed Jendayi's forehead while the teen cried into her shoulder. When Jendayi was reduced to shivers, Ororo helped her up. "I suggest you go and sit with your sister."

Jendayi hugged her mother tightly before walking off. Ororo walked out, and Xavier came in. Xavier nodded to Logan, who picked up Sabretooth and began to drag him out of the room, making sure to run him into every available corner and wall. He reached a holding cell, and shoved the large mutant into it, breaking a few bones to accommodate, and setting the temperature to twenty degrees below Fahrenheit.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Remy groaned and tried to sit up. A slender hand pushed him back down. "Don't try to move until Dr. McCoy gets here. You've been out for a few days."

Remy opened his eyes. "Where 'm I?"

"The infirmary of the Xavier Institute."

Remy heard beeping, and turned his head slightly to the left. Jamila was laid out on a bed next to his. She looked perfectly fine on the outside. Jendayi followed his gaze. "She's all right on the outside, but she's still got a couple cracked ribs. She also had a lot of internal bleeding. When we found her, she was hemorrhaging, but Dr. McCoy stopped that right away. He's keeping her under meds so that she doesn't feel the pain. Sabretooth didn't die. He's in hibernation at twenty below."

"Will Jamila be okay?"

"Yeah."

Remy squeezed Jendayi's hand gently. "How are you?"

Jendayi shrugged. "Okay, Ah guess." Henry walked in and she left.

In her room, Jendayi took a good long look at her face in the mirror. Her eyes looked sunken and haunted. "Ah've got to stop. Ah need to get out."

Jendayi went to the window and looked out of it. A light drizzle was falling. Soon, a panther alighted on the ground and loped off into the woods.

After Jendayi was a few miles away, she stopped and threw back her head, roaring a challenge to any who might hear. A long, mournful howl was her reply. Jendayi swerved to the right just as Logan came pounding through the underbrush. Their eyes met, and the hunt began. Jendayi's sensitive nostrils caught the scent of a full-grown stag. She and Logan took off, both deadly silent. The stag never knew what hit it. Jendayi drew first blood, gashing the stag's back deeply. Logan slashed the stag's hindquarters, and Jendayi locked her teeth and front claws into the stag's neck. She hung on until the stag suffered the last of its death throes. Logan slashed open the underbelly and presented the liver to his daughter, as was her right as a healthy female. Jendayi began to eat, stopping only to lick her muzzle clean.

When Jendayi was finished eating, she looked around for Logan, but he was gone. Jendayi bowed her head over the remains of the stag. _Thank you, Dad_ She turned and headed back to the Mansion.

Jean was just on her way out the door when a panther, covered in blood, approached her. Jean screamed loudly enough to wake the dead. "Christ! Jendayi, what the HELL happened to you?"

Jendayi belatedly tried to lick her muzzle free of blood. _Sorry, Jean. I forgot I was bloody. I went for a run, and I kinda got hungry._

The pretty redhead turned a little green at that, and Jendayi left her alone. She transformed to human, but her face and body were still stained with blood. She got quite a few strange looks, but made it to the bathroom without being accosted too badly. After a long bath and teeth-brushing session, she walked to her room, where she dressed and curled up with a book. Someone knocked.

"Come in Kurt," She called.

"Evan just said he saw you covered in blood. Are you okay?" Kurt came in and sat down beside her.

Jendayi put her book down. "Ah'm fine. Ah went for a run in the woods, and got hungry, so Ah killed a deer and ate it."

Kurt blanched. "You ate it raw?"

Jendayi nodded. "Ah am part wild cat. And there's nothin that compares to the taste of fresh deer."

Kurt winced. "Vell, uh, how is Jamila?"

"She's still sleeping." Jendayi looked down at her hands. "Ah'm sorry Ah haven't been the best girlfriend lately."

"I understand, leibchen, you know that."

"Ah know, but Ah still feel bad about neglecting you and everything."

"Don't be. You've had a lot on your mind lately."

Jendayi snuggled against his shoulder. "Ah'll make it up to you, Ah promise."

"In that case, maybe ve could spend some time together. After Jamila's all better, or course. Maybe go see a movie or something."

Jendayi smiled at him. "Ah'd like that."

In the infirmary, Henry had just left Remy to rest. He was just about to take a nap when a series of shuddering sobs brought him back to the land of the wakeful.

Jamila had her hands pressed to her sides. Tears ran down her face. Remy sat up. It was obvious Jamila was in quite a bit of pain. At last, she managed to gulp down a few of the last sobs.

"Dry your eyes." Remy said in his most matronly tone of voice.

Jamila giggled, and wiped her eyes, smiling shyly at her roomie. "Y'know, Ah'm really hungry. What Ah wouldn't give for some pancakes." Jamila winced, and rubbed her side softly. "And a lot of Motrin."

"De lady's wish is de Gambit's command." Remy pressed a button, and shortly, Kitty walked in. She often helped Henry in the infirmary, because she had gentle hands, and a natural affinity for helping people.

"You, like, rang?" She asked, giggling.

"De lady would like a stack of pancakes, a glass of milk, and somet'ing for de pain. I want a big bowl of shrimp and sausage jambalaya." As an afterthought, Remy added, "And a beer too."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Pancakes, milk, jambalaya, I can do, but like, alcohol is totally outta the question. You can have some soda instead. Sprite?"

Remy sulked. "Okay."

Kitty grinned, winked at Jamila and left. Jamila smiled after her. "She's such a nice kid." Jamila looked around the hospital room and sighed. "What Ah wouldn't give to be outside." Her nose wrinkled, and she sniffed. Her ears twitched. "Ah smell blood." She ran her tongue around her lips. "Fresh blood, male white-tailed deer, five years old, two hundred pounds." She licked the corners of her mouth. "Jendayi." She breathed, just as her sister walked in. Jamila's voice was curiously flat. "You went hunting without me."

"Ah'm sorry," Jendayi said, climbing up onto the bed next to her sister. "Ah hadn't eaten in a few days." She rubbed her head against her sister's and purred. "When you're all better, we'll go together."

Remy was touched by this display of sisterly devotion. He felt like he was intruding, so he faced the opposite direction until Kitty came back, laden with food. Jendayi gracefully leapt up and took some of the items off Kitty's hands. She walked over to Remy's bed and set down the jambalaya and soda on his tray. "Ah made some the other night, cuz Ah figured you might want some. It's mah own recipe."

Remy smiled charmingly up at the girl. "T'anks." He sampled some, and promptly broke into a coughing fit. He wheezed for several minutes, and then grinned. "Jus' right."

Jendayi winked at him, and returned to Jamila's bed. "Are you sure you're feelin' okay?"

"Ah'll be fine in a week or so, you know that."

Jendayi shrugged. "Aight. If you don't need anythin', Ah'm gonna go do mah homework." She left.

"Chérié, if you've got cracked ribs, how will you be better in a week?" Remy asked, wolfing down his jambalaya.

"Ah heal fast. Ah get it from my," Jamila swallowed, "father."

"Oh." They continued their meal in companionable silence until Remy thought of something else. "So…"

"Are you gonna stay?"

"For a lil bit. Did you miss me?"

Jamila's voice took on a silky, purring quality. "You have _no_ idea."

(Eyes of Green; Eyes of Gold)


	9. Chapter 8Too Many Boys

Hey, I'm back, and I'm so glad people are reading my little old story! I lush all my reviewers so much!

Summary: This chapter is going to deal mainly with Jendayi. All is not well with our favorite fuzzy couple. Kurt is becoming very close to a new student at Bayville, and Jendayi's convinced the seemingly innocent girl has a hidden agenda. Also, Pietro shows up, just as Jendayi's hunch turns out to be correct. Will the fiery panthress turn to our hot-tempered speed demon for comfort?

Chapter 8-Too Many Boys

It was Monday morning at the Institute, peaceful and quiet. Peaceful and quiet that is, until two eardrum shattering roars disturbed the otherwise still air. Kitty looked up from her bran muffin and grinned at Evan. "Logan so totally, like, woke them up."

Evan nodded. "Oh yeah."

A panther and a lioness stalked into the kitchen majestically, sopping wet from ears to tail. Logan followed, the barest hint of a smirk playing around his features. The two felines walked to their bowls of milk and began to drink, tails twitching in sync. Jendayi finished first, and began to walk away, stopping beside Logan and shaking herself dry. Logan growled at her, and she purred happily. Jamila shook her head, and walked out.

Jendayi walked into her room and waited for Jamila to enter before shutting the door with her back paw and returning to human form. "Ah hate it when he does that," She said sulkily, going to her closet to find something to wear to school.

"It's annoying, but nobody told you to turn off the alarm!" Jamila reminded. Jendayi tossed her a peasant top and a pair of jeans. The top was off the shoulders, dipped in the front, and had bell sleeves. It was colored in different shades of blue.

"Sorry, but you know how much Ah hate the damn thing," Jendayi said, pulling out a pair of white jeans and a denim jacket. "Have you seen mah baby blue silk camisole?"

"It's behind you. And yes, you can borrow mah sandals to go with that outfit."

Jendayi grinned. "It's scary how we read each other's mind."

Jamila grinned back. "Ah know," She said, leaving to take a shower. Jendayi busied herself making up her bed while waiting for the shower to be free. She finished, and left for the bathroom. She arrived just as Jamila opened the door. "Good timing."

"We _are_ twins, after all."

Jamila nodded, and left for her room. She was brushing her hair when someone knocked. "Come on in."

"Mornin'."

"Mornin' Remy. What are you doin' up so early?"

Remy shrugged. "I dunno," He said, fighting to keep his gaze from her cleavage. "Nice shirt."

Jamila got up slowly, and walked over and stood toe-to-toe with him. "Were you tryin' to look down mah shirt?"

Remy looked down at her. "Non, but since you walked over here, I got a perfect view."

Jamila raised an eyebrow, before folding her arms over her chest. "It's guys like you that annoy me."

Remy looked hurt. "It's all fun n games, chérié." He ran his finger along her jaw line, relishing the shiver he felt race through her body.

Jamila tried hard to ignore the shivers running down her spine. "Ah have to get ready for school," She said, averting her gaze.

Remy brushed his lips against hers. "I know." He left, leaving Jamila trying hard to force down her emotions. Jendayi walked in, looking at Jamila curiously.

"You're gonna have to explain eventually."

"Ah know. Ah'll do it tonight." Jamila curled her hair out, and brushed Jendayi's into a bun with clear chopsticks.

"Let's go." In the front room, Evan, Kitty, Rogue and Kurt were waiting to catch a ride with the twins. When they came downstairs, everyone trouped outside to get into the Navigator and drive off.

Kurt and Jendayi were hanging out before homeroom like they usually did. Kurt leaned against the wall, pulling Jendayi into his arms. She rubbed her head under his chin, purring softly. Jendayi loved the way she seemed to fit perfectly into Kurt's arms. She rested her head against his shoulder, sighing contentedly. Someone cleared their throat, and Jendayi jumped. She turned to look at the person intruding upon her and Kurt's alone time.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the office is?" A girl asked. Jendayi sized her up discreetly. She was white, with curly shoulder-length red hair, freckles, and big emerald eyes. She was a few inches shorter than Jendayi, and very slender, but overall a pretty girl. She turned to Kurt and smiled coyly. "I'm new, and I don't know where anything is."

"I could show you, if you'd like," Kurt offered. The girl's smiled grew wider and even more coy.

"I'd like that. My name's Morgan."

"I'm Kurt, and this is my girlfriend Jendayi."

Jendayi's smile was welcoming and bright. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Morgan said, with noticeable coolness. She turned to Kurt again, ignoring Jendayi completely.

"I'd be happy to show you vhere the office is." Kurt turned to Jendayi and kissed her softly. "I'll see you at lunch, leibchen."

Jendayi found her annoyance melting. "Okay." She watched Kurt and Morgan walk off before heading to her own homeroom. Morgan looked back at her and smirked, moving closer to Kurt. Jendayi raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips thoughtfully.

{If that little girl thinks she can steal Kurt from me, she's got another thing coming.} Jendayi thought, walking away.

On the stage with the rest of her dance class before homeroom, Jamila could feel the annoyance her sister was feeling. {What's wrong, Jennie?}

Jendayi's answer was perfectly calm and cool. {Some new girl. She wants Kurt. She thinks she can do a little man-stealing.}

Jamila tried hard not to wince. Jendayi had been known to do things to girls that tried to steal her boyfriends. {Jen, don't do anything crazy.}

Jamila could _feel_ the cold radiating from Jendayi's thought-speech. {I would never.} The bell rang, and Jamila cut off ties with her sister, hoping that she wouldn't hurt the new girl _too_ badly.

Jendayi's bad mood lasted all morning. Lunch, however, was enough to make Jendayi start to seethe. She and Kurt were the only two people from the Institute in that lunch period, and they usually ate together, just the two of them. Jendayi had gotten some food from the lunch line, and was making her way to her and Kurt's usual table. What she saw made her freeze. Morgan was feeding Kurt chips, and if she leaned any closer to him, she'd be in his lap. Kurt seemed oblivious to her obvious flirtations. Jendayi walked over, and smiled.

"Guten Tag leibchen."

Morgan gave Jendayi a nasty look. Jendayi smiled again, even more nicely. "Hey sweetheart. Ah hope you found your way around easily, Morgan. Ah know how hard it is to be in an all new school."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "It was fine." She turned to smile saccharinely at Kurt. "Kurt showed me around."

"Really? He was mah tour guide when Ah first moved here." The little play continued, both Morgan and Jendayi on their best behavior in front of Kurt.

After school, Jendayi was in the exercise room, taking her frustrations out on a punching bag. Jamila leaned in the doorway, watching Jendayi pound at the poor bag. "Ah'm guessing she's very obvious."

"Bitch."

Jamila raised an eyebrow. "How dumb could that girl be?"

"Plenty."

Jamila moved behind the punching bag and held it. "Kurt is _your_ boyfriend, not hers. Don't even worry about it."

Jendayi delivered an amazing high kick to the bag. "Ah'm not."

"Ah bought you some Godiva ice cream the other day."

"What flavor?" Jendayi asked, throwing combinations at the bag amazingly fast.

"White chocolate raspberry."

"Sounds like fun." Jendayi abruptly left off attacking the bag. She toweled her face off before slinging the towel over her shoulders and leaving the room. She and Jamila each got out a pint of ice cream and leaned against the counters, enjoying themselves. Remy walked in.

"Bonjour."

Jendayi saluted him with her spoon, and Jamila nodded hello. Remy got himself a soda, leaning on the opposite counter. Jendayi ate her fill, and put the ice cream back in the freezer. "Millie, Ah'm gonna go hunting, clear mah head. It's the best time to go. No hunters, but plenty of game."

Jamila hurriedly put her ice cream back. "Good idea. Ah've been cravin' some fresh blood." Jamila ran her tongue over her lips in anticipation. "Let's go." The two girls left, and Remy tried hard not to be violently ill.

The girls waited until they were well into the forest before letting the changes begin. Together they began the hunt, stalking slowly through the undergrowth, keeping to the shadows. Jamila caught the scent first. A stag, well into adulthood, maybe three hundred pounds. Jendayi caught the scent too, and it seemed as though her lips turned up in anticipation. They worked a pincer movement, circling around the deer until it saw them and bolted. Jamila was closest, and she leaped upon the deer's back, using all four hundred pounds of muscle to bring the animal low. The stag bucked and leaped, trying hard to shake the lioness off its back, but at last, it collapsed, exhausted. Jendayi tore the throat from the weakened animal, while Jamila gashed at its tender underbelly. The girls ate, growling with pleasure. When they were done, the stag had been reduced to little more than skin and bones. Jendayi tore the antlers off the carcass, and the twins began to walk back home, Jendayi holding her trophy in her mouth proudly.

Logan smelled blood. It was very strong, and it was coming from the hallway right outside his door. The smell began to dissipate just as he swung open the door. The hallway was empty, but in his doorway was a pair of magnificent antlers, with a note attached. Logan unfolded the paper and read it. _'We went hunting, but I took these off the deer we killed, and we decided to give them to you, as a mark of our respect for you. Your daughters, Jendayi and Jamila.'_ Logan refolded the note and put the antlers in his room.

Jendayi was relaxing in the bathtub, with a pair of headphones on her head. The gentle sounds of Sade filtered through the speakers. Jendayi closed her eyes, letting the bubbles slide over her skin, and the music slide through her brain. All previous worries washed away, and Jendayi was content to soak until the water got cold. She got out of the tub, and put on her most comfortable pajamas before making her way to her room. Jamila headed for a quick shower, and Jendayi walked to Ororo's room, where she lay down on the balcony, listening to the sounds of the night. Her eyes began to close slowly. Soon she was sound asleep, her natural balance keeping her from falling off the balcony.

Ororo came back from her conference with the professor, and nearly jumped out of her skin. Jendayi was fast asleep on the railing of her balcony. A gravelly voice came out of the darkness. "I've been watchin' her, so she don't fall."

Ororo walked out onto the balcony, where Logan had set up a chair. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, she's my daughter too." Logan pulled Ororo down into his lap. Ororo rested her head on Logan's broad chest, sighing in contentment. Logan's voice rumbled pleasantly in her ear. "I was thinkin' about lettin' 'em call me Dad. They already call you Mom."

Ororo looked up into Logan's wild gray eyes. "I think they'd love that. They love you very much, you know," She said, resettling her head against his chest.

"I know. Jamila is a lot like you. Jendayi's more like me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Jamila's real refined, elegant, calm. Jendayi is wild, fulla anger. I c'n smell it in 'er."

Ororo looked over at her slumbering daughter. "Do you think she can control it?"

"With some help, yeah. You should teach her how to meditate. Or we'll be dealin' with a woman version of me."

Ororo fake-shuddered. "Goddess forbid. Every man within a ten-mile radius would be annihilated!"

Logan laughed, then grew silent. Ororo could feel his body tensing, and she pulled away to look him in the eyes. "Logan, is something the matter?"

Logan sighed. "Well, 'Ro, we been good friends for a long time, and you know how I feel bout ya."

Ororo nodded, mystified. Logan continued. "I know I'm just a crazy canucklehead with no past, but would you marry me?" He pulled out a ring box from his pocket and opened it. The ring consisted of a simple platinum band, with three perfect diamonds, the middle slightly larger than the other two. Ororo's jaw dropped, and she looked from the ring to Logan and back again.

"Logan, I-are-"

"Yeah, darlin'?" Logan said, grinning. Ororo could only nod yes. Logan slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Jamila burst into the room.

"It's about time! Jendayi, you were right!"

Jendayi sat up, stifling a yawn. "That was a good nap. Well, Mila, we should leave the newly affianced some time alone. Night Mom...Dad." The twins left the room.

Ororo giggled. "I think we've been set up." Logan just shook his head.

The twins were jubilant. They practically floated to their room and fell into bed, falling asleep with identical grins on their faces.

Jendayi successfully kept her cool the whole week. She started to notice that Kurt was becoming more and more distant towards her. Things finally came to a head the next Monday. Morgan bounced up with a big, flirtatious smile and a hug for Kurt. "Hey Kurt!"

As usual, Kurt was oblivious to her flirtations. He hugged her around the shoulders in a friendly sort of way. "Guten Morgen, Fraulein Morgan."

Morgan giggled. "German is a really pretty language. You should teach me some of it one day."

Jendayi folded her arms underneath her chest, focusing on a spot on the wall. Her eyes slid out of focus and her breathing became shallow. After a little while, she wandered away. Kurt did not notice until the bell rang. He looked around. "Morgan, did you see vhere Jendayi vent?"

Morgan shrugged. "I think I saw her head over that way to talk to some guy."

Kurt scratched his head. "That's strange. Vant to valk to class?"

Morgan threaded her arm through Kurt's. "Love to."

Jendayi felt sick the whole morning. When the lunch bell rang, she headed for her usual table, only to find Morgan sitting there, wearing a triumphant grin. Jendayi sat down a few seats away.

"Kurt's going to break up with you," Morgan said sweetly. "He doesn't think you're right for each other."

Jendayi's eyes narrowed. "Where the hell would he get an idea like that?"

The petite redhead smirked. "Just a few mentions from yours truly. I suggested he break up with you today, and he thinks its best." A saccharine smile spread across her face. "Oh, here he comes now."

Kurt nervously put his tray down next to Morgan's. "Jendayi..."

She held up a hand. "Don't even say it. Morgan was kind enough to do it for you. Ah hope the two of you will be very happy together." Jendayi stood and left the cafeteria, head high and walk leisurely.

Morgan smiled at Kurt. "That went well."

Kurt watched Jendayi's retreating form. "I guess so."

Jendayi walked straight to her car and tore out of the school parking lot. She didn't even know where she was going, just that she had to get out of that school, and to hell with the rules.

{Jendayi Deannarae Kerry, where the hell do you think you're going?} Jamila demanded.

{Jamila LaRaine Kerry, Kurt just broke up with me, I'm pissed, DON'T FUCKING START!!!!} The last part was so loud that it gave Jamila a headache. She cut off ties with her sister abruptly.

Jendayi drove aimlessly, focusing on the fact that if she cried, she'd more than likely crash and die. She turned at a state park, and parked at a lunch spot. She got out and sat on a picnic table. She closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sunshine, taking her hair down and shaking it loose.

"Look who we have here," A distinctly masculine voice said. Jendayi opened her eyes, and looked into a pair of silvery gray eyes.

"Pietro."

He smirked mockingly. "Jendayi."

"Ah'm not in the mood."

"I am."

"Ah don't care."

Pietro smirked. "You should."

Jendayi could feel her eyes welling up with tears. "Pietro, for the last time..."

Pietro's arrogant smirk faded and was replaced with a look of uncertainty. "What's wrong with you?"

A tear dropped on the picnic table, and Jendayi brushed it away angrily. "What do you care?"

Pietro sat down next to her. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because the great and wonderful Pietro Maximoff doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself."

Pietro rolled his eyes. "I wish."

Jendayi turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I care more than you might think."

"Does this have anything to do with Jamila?"

Pietro winced. "A lot of it, yeah."

"She's with Remy now."

Pietro looked out into the forest. "I know."

Jendayi laughed bitterly, tears coursing down her cheeks. "God, love sucks."

"What's your problem?"

"Kurt broke up with me for another chick." Jendayi said, beginning to sob. She brought her hands to her face, trying hard not to make any noise. "Why did she have to show up and steal him? Ah loved him!" Jendayi stood up, and wiped her eyes. "Why the hell am Ah even tellin' you this?"

Pietro kept quiet. Jendayi gave a humorless laugh. "It makes sense doesn't it? Jamila traded you in for Remy, and Kurt traded me in for Morgan. Of course we'd meet up and Ah'd confide to you. That's how the story goes, isn't it?"

"You know why I came here?" Pietro asked suddenly.

Jendayi shrugged. "No, why?"

"Because, I needed someplace to get away from everything. I was so sick of looking around and seeing stuff that reminded me of Jamila."

"Ah guess Ah'm not helping any, am Ah?"

"You and her are nothing alike. She's cold, you're hot. You're fire, she's ice."

"We're more alike than you realize."

It was Pietro's turn to laugh humorlessly. "Unfortunately."

Jendayi found herself feeling sorry for Pietro. She sat down next to him. "We've both been burned, huh?"

Pietro shrugged. "Usually, I'm the one in charge. I make and break the relationships, but she was different. I can't explain it."

"I know what you mean. I never met someone like Kurt. He was so different from the guys I usually messed with. Maybe that's our problem. Kurt was really different from me, and Jamila is really different from you. Maybe we both need to find people who are more hot tempered, like us."

All too suddenly, Jendayi became aware, really aware, of Pietro's proximity. She could smell his cologne, his clothes, and his all too startling maleness. She turned her face in his direction to find him looking at her. Jendayi felt him leaning towards her, and closed her eyes. Their lips barely brushed before Jendayi felt her sister's mental call.

{Jen, we're sort of stranded at school. If you're not too far, could you come back and give us a ride?}

{Give me a minute.} Jendayi pulled away before the kiss could go any farther. "Ah have to go."

Pietro shrugged. "Okay." His thumb brushed the last of the tear tracks away from her face. Jendayi hopped off the picnic table and headed for her car.

"Did you need a ride?"

Pietro raised an eyebrow. "Dumb question. See ya around." Jendayi hopped into her car and drove off. Pietro watched her go before slamming his hand against his forehead.

Jendayi gripped the steering wheel. "Ah've got a crush on my twin sister's first love. There's one for the talk shows," She muttered. It only took her ten minutes to get back to the school, where everyone was waiting in the parking lot for her. She hopped out. "Sorry Ah'm late!" She said. "Ah had some business to take care of. Mila, you can drive."

Jamila raised an eyebrow questioningly at her sister. Jendayi smirked pleasantly. Everyone piled into the car, and they left. Jamila preferred to listen to R&B when she drove, usually with Jendayi singing along. Jendayi put all her emotion into her singing, and the ride home was no different. Jendayi put in Vivian Green's CD and began to sing along in a pain soaked alto.

"I loved you

Just too much

You owned my

Emotions.

Devoted,

Completely

You had me

I couldn't see

No one else

By myself."

{Jendayi,} Jamila interrupted, {you're making Kitty cry. And Kurt looks like he's about to teleport out of the car at any second.}

Jendayi looked back, and sure enough Kitty had a few tears running down her face. "Oh, Kitty. Ah'm sorry." (Jamila, I want Kurt to feel bad. He deserves it.}

Kitty sniffled. "It's okay. Sorry I'm such a, like, total baby."

Jendayi leaned on the window, and kept silent until they pulled up at the mansion. She hopped out of the car and headed for the gazebo on the far side of the grounds, changing into panther form as she did so. She lay down in the afternoon sun, stretching lazily.

"Mind if I join you?"

Jendayi shrugged, or came as close to a shrug as a panther can. Kurt sat down next to her. Jendayi was all cat now, ignoring Kurt completely, concentrating instead on the inquisitive butterfly fluttering around her. She stuck out her paw, trying to catch it.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

Jendayi continued playing with the butterfly, rolling over on her back and batting at it with all four paws. Kurt sighed and disappeared in a 'poof' of blue smoke. Jendayi changed back to human, and sighed, resting her head on her hands. She leaped to the top of the gazebo, and headed for the trees near it, using all of her feline prowess to keep from falling. She ended up on top of a tall oak. She rested her head on the trunk, surveying the surrounding countryside.

"You're a hard person to find."

Jendayi jumped. "Pietro? What the hell are you doing here? If mah dad catches you..."

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"There's this diner a few towns over. Wanna meet me there tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I want to see you again, since we got...interrupted last time." Pietro caressed the side of Jendayi's face.

Jendayi bit her lower lip. "Okay, after Ah get out of school?"

"That's cool." Pietro kissed her, but this time, they weren't interrupted. When he pulled away, Jendayi grinned.

"So Ah'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Pietro left, and Jendayi bit her lip again. She rested her head against the tree trunk and sighed.

"Why does this feel so right and so wrong at the same time?" She mused.

Yes, this was a long chapter! Oh man, it took me forever! But I'm pretty proud of it. The next chapter, I'm sorry to say, won't have any Pietro/Jendayi romance in it. It'll be ALL Jamila/Remy. The chapter _after_ that will deal with Pietro and Jendayi, as well as Logan and Ororo, cuz I know some people are DYING to read some. Thanks so much for reading, and hopefully you'll leave some good reviews!


	10. Interlude Could

Well, I promised you a chapter of complete Jamila/Remy-ness, so here it is! I just couldn't fit it in with the story line, so this is separate from EoG;EoG. I hope you guys all enjoy it! The song is 'Could' by Brian McKnight. It most certainly does not belong to me, so don't get any ideas!

Summary: Jamila is writing a song in the greenhouse when Remy catches her, and hears the words. Romance ensues.

Jamila was sitting at the kitchen table, with her diary lying flat in front of her, and a pen in hand. She was absolutely basking in the quiet afternoon sunlight. At least, she was basking until Sam Guthrie came zooming into the kitchen, closely followed by his friend, Roberto. "Ah didn't do it!"

The handsome Brazilian boy had one hand stuck to his head. "You replaced my hair gel with GLUE!" He yelled a string of Spanish obscenities at the Southern teen. They raced around the kitchen table, and Jamila sighed, stalking out of the room.

Her next stop was the rec room, where she got to enjoy five minutes of peace until Kurt came in, babbling happily on the phone to his girlfriend, Morgan. Jamila gave a low growl and walked out of the room, her left eye twitching slightly. She headed for her room, but veered away, put off by the loud rap that nearly blew the door off the hinges. She rested her forehead on the palm of her hand despairingly. Ororo came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "What's wrong, child?"

"Do you know of ANYPLACE Ah can go and write in peace and quiet?"

"Try the greenhouse. I am usually the only person who goes in there."

Jamila smiled in relief. "Thanks Mom!" She fairly raced to the greenhouse, and settled herself right in the dirt, amidst the flowers. She opened her diary, and finished up what was apparently a poem or song she had composed. After staring at it for a little while, she began to sing.

"Lying alone in my room

Don't know what I'm gonna do

Trying to figure out

If this is it, this time

Just can't stop thinking

About the way you make me feel inside

I just can't get you off my mind

No matter how hard I try,

Could you be the one for me

Could we dance the night away

I wanna give you everything,

Though I don't have much

Could you fall in love with me

Could you love me the rest of my life

Could you forever be

The one for me this time

I walk around in a daze

The ice is melting from my heart

Can I ever know if you feel the same

Are you the sunshine that's begging me

Come in from the rain

Or have you come into my life

To turn around and take your love away

Could you be the one for me

Could we dance the night away

I wanna give you everything,

Though I don't have much

Could you fall in love with me

Could you love me the rest of my life

Could you forever be

The one for me this time

When I look into your eyes

They tell me that you're mine

But I keep asking myself,

Could you forever be

The one for me

This time"

Jamila brushed away her tears, giggling in spite of herself. Suddenly, a warm mouth descended on hers, stifling her giggles. When the intruder pulled away, Jamila looked up into his red on black eyes.

"Please tell me dat song was for me."

Jamila's breath caught in her throat, and her eyes filled with tears once more. She buried her head in her arms, thoroughly embarrassed to be caught singing by Remy twice.

"Chere?"

"You heard the whole thing?"

"Oui."

Jamila looked up at the handsome face in front of her and smiled. She traced her way from his forehead to his lips, biting her own as she did so. "Ah never thought Ah'd say this about a man, but you're beautiful. A work of art even. Did you know that?"

Remy looked deep into Jamila's golden brown eyes. "Do you always ramble like dis, Jamila?"

"No, but you caught me off guard. And that kiss didn't help clear mah head much either."

Remy sat down next to Jamila, and rested his head in her lap. Jamila jumped. "What are you doing?"

"Resting. You're very comfortable, belle."

"Ah'm glad you think so." She brushed her fingers past a chrysanthemum delicately. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"That song was for you. It took me forever to write it, and you weren't even supposed to hear it." Jamila said quietly. She ran her hands over Remy's hair gently.

"Why wasn't I s'posed to hear it?"

"Because, Ah don't want you to hurt me. And Ah know you will."

"What makes you say that?"

"They always do. All of them. Even the ones that swear up and down they won't do."

"I can't promise not'ing, belle, but I would try my hardest not to hurt you."

Jamila looked up at the sky. "That's the best you can do?"

"I don't wanna lie to you."

"Ah hate bein' lied to."

"I know. Mon chere, you'll never have any fun if you don't let go. Not all men are like Pietro."

Jamila flinched at the mention of her former boyfriend's name. "Ah know, but how do you tell?"

"You won't know until you get to know someone." Remy sat up, and pulled Jamila against him. Jamila let her head rest on his chest, marveling at how well they fit together. She sniffed his shirt.

"You smell good. Like Curve for men, spices, and cigarettes. Ah like it."

Remy looked down at Jamila quizzically. She returned his gaze innocently. "What do Ah smell like?"

"Roses and frozen rain," Remy answered automatically.

"That was a quick answer."

"You have an interesting smell."

"Ah'm glad you think so." Jamila looked back up at Remy, her gaze appealing, and innocently tempting. "You and Ah will always be good friends, right? No matter what happens?"

Remy nodded, and was thrown backwards by the kiss Jamila planted on him. He landed flat on his back with Jamila on top of him, kissing him desperately. He returned the kiss as strongly and passionately as he knew how, and by the time they separated, they both sported swollen lips. Remy still lay on the floor, his arms preventing Jamila from moving. They were mere centimeters apart, and when Remy spoke, his voice was a whisper.

"What was _dat_ for?"

"Because, Remy LeBeau, Je t'aime."

"What?"

"Ah love you, dummy!" Jamila said, resting her head on his chest. "Ah know that eventually all things will come to an end, and that we might end up hatin' each other, but right now, Ah love you."

"It's not good to worry about de future anyway." Remy said, brushing his mouth against hers gently, so as not to further abuse her lips. Jamila winced, and Remy pulled back. "Did I hurt you?"

"Ah'll be fine." Jamila replied. "Ah hate having delicate lips. Jendayi is always teasing me about that."

"Doesn't bother me. It jus' means I can't kiss your mouth for a little while." Remy kissed Jamila's neck, and was rewarded with feeling her shiver.

"Come on." Jamila said, pulling away from Remy and standing up.

"Where to?"

"Ah'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat?"

"Why not? Where d'ya wanna go?"

"Umm...Olive Garden!"

"What?"

"You heard me. Let's go." Jamila was suddenly jerked back against Remy's body and kissed lightly on the tip of her nose.

"Je t'aime, belle."

Jamila kissed him very, _very_ softly. "I love you too, Remy." Hand in hand, they left the greenhouse. Jamila's diary lay amidst the roses and chrysanthemums, forgotten.

Well, I have never really written a one-shot before, let alone a romantic one. It was fun! Well, I've got the next chapter already written, I just need someone who is willing to check it over for me. Any takers? Just leave me a review with your e-mail if you are interested, and I will contact you ASAP. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 9

Author's note: I know it's been a while since anyone heard from me, but I'm back, and here's the new chapter! I'm sorry, but it won't be Jamila-centered. I had a lovely little idea for our resident fire panthress. I hope you like it! Thanks goes out to rolofreak, cuz she read this chapter and gave me her much needed feedback!

Summary: It's been four weeks since Pietro and Jendayi hooked up, and it's been four weeks since they started _shacking_ up. So, when Jamila, who has just intensified her relationship with Remy, smells something very familiar on Jendayi, she loses it, and Jendayi runs away to the city, completely changing her identity. When Ororo loses her mind, will Jendayi be able to return?

Jamila was viciously attacking a punching bag in the weight room when trouble walked in the door. Remy was shirtless, slightly sweaty, sexy beyond all belief, and in the process of giving Jamila a heart attack, and he knew it.

"Bonjour chere."

Jamila averted her eyes and tried not to drool. Her tail waved behind her slowly. "Hi Remy." She continued hitting the punching bag. She was upset because Jendayi was keeping something from her, and she didn't know what it was. She blinked furiously, to keep the sweat and welling tears from spilling into her eyes and down her face. Finally, she stopped, gasping for breath.

"Somet'ing botherin' you, chere?"

Those four simple words made Jamila's tears spill over. "Jendayi won't tell me what's going on..." She whispered. She sat down and wiped her face with her towel. Remy sat down next to her, and wiped his face with her towel as well.

"Whaddya mean?"

"She's always looking at me funny, like she's scared of me, or she pities me or something. Ah just don't know what's goin' on." Jamila sighed helplessly.

Remy shrugged. "I dunno what to tell ya, Jamila."

Jamila shrugged. "There's nothing anyone can do about it. Every time Ah approach her, she just waves it off as nothin'." Jamila stood. "Ah'm gonna take a shower, maybe go into the city. Wanna come with?"

Remy wrapped his arms around Jamila's waist and pulled her close against him. "What, into de shower, or into de city?"

Jamila looked up at him sweetly. "Why not both? There's a shower down here that no one ever uses."

Remy pulled away slightly. "Don't play wit my mind, belle."

Jamila shrugged. "Who's playing? Haven't you figured out by now that Ah'm in love with you?"

Remy's eyes were stormy as they gazed down at Jamila's innocent face. "You shouldn't tell a man dat chere. Dey might try 'n' take advantage of you," he said quietly, tracing over her delicate features.

"Why shouldn't Ah tell you that? It's the truth. Ah am in love with you Remy LeBeau, whether you believe me or not. Now, are you going to join me, or what?"

Jamila's answer was a deep kiss that left her gasping. "Je t'aime, mon chere," Remy said, leading her into the shower. He turned the water on, and began undressing Jamila, kissing every part of her skin that he exposed. Just before they got in, she stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear.

"Je t'aime Remy."

Jendayi was quietly sobbing in the backseat of her car, having just left Pietro. All they ever did was agree to meet at a certain location, usually his apartment, have sex, and leave each other. God, I feel awful. The sex is great, but that's all there is! I wanted to get over Kurt, but this isn't helping! Why can't everything be okay again? Jendayi's sobbing increased. Finally, she calmed down and drove off, back towards the Institute. Once she parked her car, she transformed to panther and loped off. She ended up about five miles away, in a small clearing, where she changed back to human. Throwing back her head, she screamed, a panther's scream, scaring every bird for miles around.

"Vat vas that all about?"

Jendayi spun around to see Kurt watching her curiously. "It doesn't concern you."

Kurt moved forward and grasped Jendayi's arm gently. "Yes it does. You've been like this for veeks now."

"Kurt, it's none of your business. Why don't you just go back to Morgan and leave me the fuck alone?" Jendayi transformed to panther and loped away. Kurt stood where she left him, in shock.

Jendayi doubled back and headed for the Institute, treading quietly because she could still smell Kurt where she left him. She went straight up to her room, where Jamila was singing along to a CD, with a big grin on her face. Jendayi sniffed the air, just as Jamila did the same.

"What's that smell?" Jamila asked, her smile fading. Jendayi shrugged nervously.

"Ah could ask you the same thing. So you and Remy finally..."

Jamila would have blushed, but she walked up to her sister and grabbed her by the shoulders, taking a deep breath. "You've been sleeping with Pietro..." Jamila said dully.

"Mila, it's not what it seems like."

"It's not what it seems like? My nose is _never_ wrong, Jendayi." Jamila's eyes were furious. The room began to grow cold.

"Mila...Ah..."

"NO! You've been screwing Pietro Maximoff behind mah back! Why, Jendayi? You saw what he did to me!"

"Ah couldn't help it!"

"Oh, so his dick just slid up there?"

Jendayi looked terrified. "No, that's not what Ah meant..."

Jamila laughed humorlessly. "You've been screwing Pietro behind our backs. How do you think Mom and Dad will feel?"

Jendayi sat down on the floor, and buried her face in her hands, and began to rock back and forth slowly. "Yes, okay, Ah've been sleeping with him! You try breaking up with someone and not knowing where to turn! At least you have Remy. Ah didn't have ANYONE! Do you have any idea how that feels?" Jendayi was screaming.

"But did it have to be _him_?" The room was now half red and half blue, as well as pulsing.

Jendayi was sobbing. "Ah needed someone, and he was there! What else do you want me to say?"

Jamila turned her back on her sister. "Ah never wanna see you again."

Jendayi's eyes widened, and the red half of the room brightened in intensity and heat. "Jamila, Ah..."

"Save it, Jendayi. Ah have nothin' to say to you."

"Jamila please!"

"There is no please about it!" Jamila left, and the room's color faded slowly. Jendayi grabbed a few items and put them into her bag, and transformed to panther, putting the bag in her mouth. She took the keys, and leapt from the window. She changed back to human, and sped off the Institute grounds.

Jamila was sobbing in the kitchen when Logan walked in. He looked taken aback. "What's wrong, Blondie?"

"Daddy, Jendayi's gone, and it's mah fault!" That said, Jamila flung herself in Logan's arms and began to sob.

"Whaddya mean 'Jendayi's gone'?"

"Ah told her Ah never wanted to see her again."

"Why?"

"She's been sleeping with Pietro behind everyone's backs."

"WHAT?"

Jamila nodded from where her face was buried in Logan's shirt. "Where would Jendayi go?"

"I dunno, Jamila, I just don't know. I'll get Chuck to do a mental scan of the surrounding area. She couldn't have gone far."

"Ah can try to reach her, but Ah'm not sure if Ah'll be able to." Jamila concentrated for several minutes, and then sighed. "She's blocked herself off. There's no way to reach her, not while she's like this." Jamila sighed again. She rested her head on her father's broad chest. "Ah'm sorry, Jendayi."

Jendayi was currently on her way to New York. She sighed. "Ah'm sorry, Jamila." Jendayi sighed again, and turned up the radio, hoping that the bass would pound away her troubles. Her phone, the one she kept specifically for Pietro, rang.

"Yeah?"

"Jendayi, I need to see you."

"For what?"

Pietro sighed. "Not that. We need to talk. Could you come to my apartment?" Pietro had an apartment in a nice part of Manhattan that his father had given him, just because.

"Ah'm on mah way to the city now. Give me about two and a half hours."

"Okay. See you."

"Bye." Jendayi turned the radio up louder, making the windows rattle. Luckily for her, the Navigator could handle it. She emptied her mind completely, concentrating only on driving to the apartment. When she arrived, she hopped out of the car, and ran up to Pietro's fifth floor apartment. She let herself in. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"Ah agree completely."

"You first."

"Why are we doing this to ourselves? There's nothing between us, besides good sex. It's driving me crazy, and Jamila found out, and she never wants to see me again."

"I was going to say something kinda like that. Okay look, why don't we just be friends? You can stay here for as long as you need."

Jendayi looked up at him hopefully, unshed tears shining in her eyes. "Really?"

Pietro nodded. "Yeah."

Jendayi hugged him gently, and brushed her lips by his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Ah'm gonna cut mah hair, get some contacts. If Ah try, Ah can change my skin color a little bit."

"Why?"

"They're gonna come lookin' for me, and Ah don't want them to find me. Do you know how much having your twin sister hate you hurts?"

Pietro nodded somberly before thinking of something. "How can you change your skin color?"

"A panther has peach skin. If Ah just concentrate on bringing in a little of that, Ah can make mah skin lighter. Watch." Jendayi's skin slowly turned a creamy peach, a lot lighter than her natural skin tone. "Ah just have to concentrate on it, but after a while, it'll be second nature. Jamila doesn't even know Ah can do that."

"You can use my car." Pietro said in reference to his silver Maybach, another gift from his father.

"Thanks. Ah'll be back soon." Jendayi grabbed Pietro's keys and headed out the door. Her first stop was a bank, where she withdrew all of the money she had in the account her 'grandmother' had started in Decatur.

Her next stop was a hair salon on the good side of town. "Do you take walk-ins?"

"Yes ma'am, we do. If you'll have a seat, someone will be with you shortly." Jendayi sat, and pored through a magazine, and found a style she loved. It was slightly below the shoulders, and very curly. Jendayi opted to change her hair color to cinnamon brown, and get hazel contacts, and change her style from urban to something a little darker and more risqué.

"Ma'am, Jacques will see you now." Jendayi was led to a chair by an energetic, openly gay man. He chattered to her happily while doing his best to make her hair look completely natural, as requested. The end result was absolutely gorgeous. Jendayi thanked him profusely and left him a big tip. Her next stop was the eye doctor, where she was fitted with a pair of hazel contacts. After that, a quick trip to the mall was in order. Jendayi wore one of the many outfits she purchased out the door. The outfit consisted of a pair of black patent leather stiletto boots that came up to the bottom of her calves. With the boots were a black knee length skirt with slits up both sides and a purple top with long bell sleeves that was ripped in several places to show the cleavage baring black tank top underneath. The end result was a dark looking Caucasian woman.

After stopping for a quick Italian ice, Jendayi headed back to Pietro's apartment. He was surprised, to say the least.

"Damn, you don't even look like _you_ anymore!" Pietro smirked. "But would it be wrong of me to say that I'm regretting the fact that friends don't fuck?"

Jendayi rolled her eyes. "Save it, Pietro." She worked on eliminating her thick accent to the point where it sounded only slightly Southern, and more Latin. She had several friends from Decatur that spoke fluent Spanish, and she had picked up on the language very easily. "Take your sexual frustrations elsewhere."

Pietro laughed. "I was joking, mostly." Jendayi rolled her eyes again. "Hey, do you want to go out to dinner, see if your new look's got anyone fooled?"

"Sure. There was this restaurant I used to go to all the time. They know me on a first name basis and everything."

"What, are you changing your name as well?"

"Pietro Maximoff, meet Alejandra Vasquez, a Madrid native new to the city."

"Nice name. Come on, let's go."

The restaurant Jendayi had in mind was a nice little Italian restaurant a few streets over. The hostess looked over them. "Welcome to Gianni's. Two for smoking or non?"

"Non smoking, please." Jendayi said in a low Spanish accented alto. The hostess led them to a nice little table and left them. "She was my favorite hostess too. She didn't even recognize me."

"Wow. I mean, I barely recognized you when you walked in, except for your walk."

"What's wrong with my walk?"

"You can't change the fact that you're basically part panther. Your walk is really graceful and damn sexy."

Jendayi raised an eyebrow at Pietro. "Pure physical attraction, hmm?"

Pietro smirked, and kissed her hand. "Damn straight."

"Hi, I'm Alicia, can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have a root beer please, Alicia."

"I'll have a Sprite."

Alicia left, and was back shortly with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the grilled chicken Caesar salad."

"I want the veal Marsala."

"Okay, your orders should be out shortly."

"Y'know, this is working better than I thought." Jendayi gasped, her eyes widening in surprise. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Don't look, but Kurt and Morgan just walked in."

Naturally, Pietro turned to look, and he and Kurt met eyes. Kurt narrowed his eyes imperceptibly and his gaze slid to Jendayi, who was trying her best not to break into a sweat. Kurt spoke briefly to Morgan before making his way over to Pietro and Jendayi's table.

"Whaddya want, X-Geek?"

"I didn't vant to talk to you; I vanted to talk to _her_. Do I know you?"

"I don't think so. Why do you ask, Señor..." Jendayi paused for Kurt to insert his name. "Señor Wagner?"

"You look familiar."

"I'm new to the area. I'm originally from Madrid."

Pietro interrupted before the conversation could go any further. "Look, Elf-boy, she doesn't know you, and you don't know her, so why don't you let us eat in peace?"

Kurt glared at Pietro and walked off. Jendayi let out a sigh of relief, but tensed up again as Kurt came back to their table. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"Alejandra. Alejandra Vasquez." Kurt smiled at her and walked off. Jendayi sighed again. She looked down at her trembling hands, and folded them together. "This is gonna be hard."

Pietro shrugged. "You'll be fine."

Jendayi shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't know if I can handle all of this. I just lost my best friend and my family all at once." Jendayi giggled

humorlessly. "And the sad thing is, she has every right to be mad at me."

Pietro squirmed in his chair. Feelings made him fidgety.

Morgan sighed impatiently. "Kurt, you haven't stopped looking at that girl ever since you went over there to talk to her boyfriend. She's not even that pretty."

"She just looks familiar."

"Yeah, whatever. You're on a date with me, not her."

"I shouldn't even be here."

Morgan pouted. "So you'd rather look for that stuck up bitch than be on a date with me? It's not your fault she's a slut and probably ran off with some guy."

Kurt pounded the table. "Jendayi is NOT A SLUT!"

Jendayi looked up at the mention of her name and turned towards Kurt's table. Her fists clenched slightly at the notion of Morgan calling her a slut. "Ah oughta..."

"Remember where you are, _Alejandra_."

Jendayi swallowed hard, and whiskers began to grow out of her face. Pietro kicked her under the table. "Your _whiskers_ are showing, Alejandra."

With a supreme amount of effort, Jendayi calmed herself down, just as Alicia the waitress arrived with their food. Jendayi stabbed her salad with her knife and fork.

"Calm down."

"I am calm," Jendayi shot back tersely. Dinner continued in silence, and Jendayi and Pietro paid and left. In the car, Jendayi leaned back in the seat and sighed deeply. "God, I never wanna do that again."

Pietro shrugged. "You did fine."

"Easy for you to say." Jendayi ran her fingers through her newly shortened hair. "You didn't have to change _your_ identity." She looked at a curl of hair sadly before sighing in resignation.

Xavier slowly took off Cerebro. "I'm sorry, but I can't find her. It's as though she disappeared out of the country."

Ororo grasped Logan's shirt, and buried her face in it. Jamila swooned, and Remy helped keep her upright. "Do you think we could ever find her?" Ororo asked quietly.

"Yes, but only if she wants to be found. It's like she's become a whole other person. Until she relinquishes who she has become, we won't be able to locate her."

"This is all mah fault, isn't it." Jamila said flatly. She turned and walked out of the room. Remy followed, while Ororo struggled to maintain her composure. Xavier wheeled himself to Ororo, and placed his hand on her arm.

"Ororo, everything will be fine."

"Fine? Fine? FINE! Don't you DARE tell me everything will be fine." Ororo's eyes became brilliant white, and her hair began to stand on end from the electricity gathering around her. "Your daughter hasn't run away; your daughter was never kidnapped. You haven't any children, so how in HELL can everything be okay?" Ororo flew through the window, shattering it. Logan ran to the shattered remnants of the window, and watched the black clouds gather around his fiancée's slender form. A lightning bolt struck her body, filling her with power.

"Uh, Chuck? This don't look too good." Xavier wheeled himself to the window.

"She has lost control. If we don't find Jendayi, she may destroy this mansion and everything in it."

Remy was comforting Jamila, when a loud peal of thunder sounded. Jamila looked out the window and saw her mother floating midst storm clouds. She raised a hand to her mouth in shock. "Oh God."

Jendayi was standing on the balcony when she noticed the clouds. They were big, black and accompanied by huge bolts of lightning. Her eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice being carried by the wind. "JENDAYI!"

"Mom?"

Well, that's that, for this chapter anyway. I know I said I would focus on Jamila and Remy, but this idea was too delicious to pass up. I hope everyone likes it!


	12. Chapter 10

Hey! I'm sorry for the long wait! Freshman year is so hectic! Well, I know that doesn't make up for my extreme tardiness with this story, I hope you'll take this new chapter as my sincere apology.

Summary: Ororo's gone crazy, and Jendayi has to go to her, or else Ororo might just kill everyone within a fifty-mile radius. Will she make it in time? What could possibly stop Jendayi from getting to her mother?

Chapter 10

Previously…

Ororo flew through the window, shattering it. Logan ran to the shattered remnants of the window, and watched the black clouds gather around his fiancée's slender form. A lightning bolt struck her body, filling her with power.

"Uh, Chuck? This don't look too good." Xavier wheeled himself to the window.

"She has lost control. If we don't find Jendayi, she may destroy this mansion and everything in it."

Remy was comforting Jamila, when a loud peal of thunder sounded. Jamila looked out the window and saw her mother floating midst storm clouds. She raised a hand to her mouth in shock. "Oh God."

Jendayi was standing on the balcony when she noticed the clouds. They were big, black and accompanied by huge bolts of lightning. Her eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice being carried by the wind. "JENDAYI!"

"Mom?"

Jendayi's breath caught in her throat. Her mind was working rapidly, and she gasped, coming to the conclusion. "She's lost it," Jendayi said in shock. She breathed out and swallowed hard. She spun on her heel and ran back into the apartment. Pietro was sitting on the couch, arrogance etched onto his features. Jendayi paid no mind as she bolted to the door. She pulled and tugged, but the door would not budge. She turned to Pietro. "What's wrong with the door?"

"You're not going anywhere."

"Why not? Do you see that storm? That's mah mother's doin! She's gonna kill someone unless Ah stop her!"

"I know." Pietro ran over to Jendayi's side, blocking the door. "Can't let you leave, I'm under strict order."

Jendayi's eyes narrowed in fury. "Move. Now," she ground out.

"No." Pietro dodged a blow from Jendayi's clawed hand, and grabbed her wrists, tossing her away from the door. She hit the wall, and bounded to her feet.

"Why are you doing this?" Jendayi's mind suddenly went into overdrive. "You want her to kill everyone in the area."

"Every human will die, but the mutants won't. Magneto's made sure of that." Pietro remained standing at the door. "Only the strong survive. Ororo is just speeding up the process. Only the strongest mutants are going to survive this storm." He shrugged. "Oh well."

"So you planned this whole thing?"

"Yeah, pretty much. That was Magneto's general plan, although Ororo was supposed to lose control much sooner than this. She's very strong-minded. I see where you and Jamila get it from."

"So that day at the park? And when we slept together?"

"Don't get me wrong Jendayi, you're great in bed, but can't disobey my ol' dad." A cold smirk slid across Pietro's face. "Of course, Jamila was pretty good in bed, but I'd have to say you're better. Wilder."

Jendayi's face was almost unrecognizable in its fury. She launched a fireball at Pietro, who dodged it with ease. "Ah don't have time for this!" She muttered angrily. Her eyes darted around, looking for an exit. Pietro glanced over his shoulder at the hole burned into the door. He shrugged, and turned just in time to see Jendayi make a mad dash for the balcony. He easily apprehended her, grabbing her by her arms. He cried out as Jendayi's flesh became flaming. His hands were burned badly, and he wrenched them forcibly from Jendayi's arms, screaming in pain. Jendayi's clothes burned away as her body became flame. She walked away from him, burning holes wherever she stepped. She walked onto the balcony, and launched herself into the air. The flames on her body provided her with a means to fly, and fly she did, never once looking back at the burning apartment she left behind.

Jamila remained standing at the broken window, her distress making her mutation fluctuate. The entire room was deathly cold, and her body flickered rapidly between human and hybrid. Remy's whole body was trembling violently, as was Xavier's. Only Jamila and Logan remained unaffected. Logan rested his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Stop it. You're going to kill Chuck and Remy."

The mention of Remy snapped Jamila out of her shock. The room slowly returned to normal, although Jamila had not moved from the window. Her eyes widened as tornadoes began to touch down, completely shielding Ororo from view. Scott burst into the room. "Everyone's heading for the Danger Room. Safest place the mansion has."

Xavier nodded and motioned for Logan and Remy to follow Scott. Remy's eyes flickered to Scott, and he missed Jamila launching herself from the window. Logan let loose a string of curses.

Jendayi was close enough to see Ororo's silhouette, surrounded by the weather she controlled. She watched an ice-covered figure maneuver her way through the tornadoes and lightning. Jendayi sped up slightly, and the twins reached their mother at the same time. Ororo's eyes were wild, unseeing. She was stock still, letting the wind and rain whip past her form.

"Mom? Can you hear me?" Jamila yelled. She ducked to avoid a streak of lightning.

"What happened?" Jendayi called out over the insane weather.

"She found out what happened. It made her lose control."

Jendayi nodded, flying closer to her mother. "Mom? It's me, Jendayi! Stop this!" She reached out to touch her mother.

A lightning bolt smashed into Jendayi's chest, throwing her away from her mother's body. Jamila screamed, and flew downwards, catching Jendayi before she met the ground. "Are you okay? Jen? Answer me!" She landed, setting her sister gently on the ground, supporting her head.

Jendayi groaned. "Damn! She packs a punch, huh?" She muttered weakly. The smell of brimstone heralded the arrival of Kurt. He looked down at Jendayi's naked body before snapping his gaze back to her face.

"I saw vat happened. Are you okay Jendayi?"

Jendayi nodded weakly. "Fine, just cold. Didn't realize that mah clothes were gone."

Jamila looked up at the sky. "Jendayi, go with Kurt," she said softly. Jendayi moved to protest, but a sharp glance from Jamila made her lay still. Jendayi had always been the strong twin, the leader, but right now, Jamila's voice and posture booked no room for argument. Kurt gently gathered Jendayi in his arms and teleported out. Jamila stood up slowly, eyes glowing a vivid blue. A pair of tattered wings made of ice sprouted from her back, and she took to the sky once more, coming to face Ororo squarely.

"Mom, listen to me. Jendayi is here. She's safe, and she's waiting for you," Jamila spoke calmingly, despite having to scream to be heard. "She's fine, Mom, she's fine. But she won't be if you don't stop this." Jamila took a deep breath, anger building up. "If you don't stop, you'll destroy everyone you love. Me, Jendayi, Logan, all the other kids in the Institute, we'll all die if you don't stop. Is that what you want, _Mom_, huh? Are you that out of it that you'll sentence everyone in the area to an instant death? Huh?" Jamila's voice was deep and growling in its rage. "Snap out of it! Snap the fuck out of it! STOP IT!" Jamila slapped Ororo across the face with all the power she could muster. Ororo's eyes flickered and turned blue.

"Jamila?" Around them, the storm began to abate. "Where's your sister?"

"In the Danger Room. Everyone had to evacuate when you lost control," Jamila said, breathing hard. "She was hit with a lightning bolt."

Ororo's face went pale. "What?"

Jamila's eyes were still glowing a vibrant blue. "You hit her in the chest with a lightning bolt. If we weren't your daughters, she might have died. You might have killed everyone, if Ah hadn't snapped you out of it."

Ororo's hand went to her throat. "By the Goddess," She breathed. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and she flew down to the ground. Running to the mansion, she tore through it until she came to the Danger Room, where she opened the door, and pushed through the students until she found Jendayi, who was being seen to by Henry. Someone, most likely Jamie, had lent the pyrokinetic young woman a Pokémon comforter. "Jendayi?"

Jendayi looked up at her mother, eyes wide. "Mom? Are you okay?"

Ororo dropped to her knees beside her daughter, and wrapped her arms around her. "I am fine. Are _you_ okay?"

Jendayi nodded. "Yeah. You sure hit hard though," she said, grinning crookedly.

Ororo began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Jendayi."

Jamila sat down gracefully next to her mother, and took Jendayi's hand in hers. She looked into her sister's eyes and squeezed her hand softly. Jendayi nodded, and Jamila too began to cry. Soon, Jendayi began to sob, and the other adults herded everyone out of the room. Logan remained, and when Ororo's tears had finally dried, he took her by the hand and led her out of the room.

"Why did you do that?" Ororo asked in puzzlement. Logan nodded in the direction of his daughters.

"They have some stuff to work out," he said. Ororo nodded, and rested her head on Logan's shoulder wearily. Logan lifted her in his arms just as the toll of her mutation took effect. She was asleep within seconds.

Jamila helped Jendayi walk to a wall and sit against it before sitting down beside her and resting her head on her shoulder. "Ah'm sorry Jennie."

Jendayi ran her hand through her sister's hair gently. "It's okay. Were Ah you, Ah might have done the same thing. Mah temper is a helluva lot worse'n yours."

Jamila smiled briefly. "True. But still, Ah shouldn't have reacted that way. Ah should have been more understanding. Ah knew you were goin' through hell, but Ah didn't do anythin' about it."

Jendayi managed a one-shoulder shrug. "It's okay. He was only using me anyway."

Jamila's head shot up from her sister's shoulder. "What?"

"It was all part of a plan. All of it. He was acting on Magneto's orders the whole time."

"You mean…" Jamila's eyes began to fill with rage, but Jendayi grabbed her hand.

"Yes, but we're not going to do anythin' about it now. We'll bide our time."

Jamila deflated. "You're right. We'll handle this when the time is right."

Jendayi nodded. "Yeah, we will." She sighed. "Ah'm so tired."

"Me too." Both girls turned into their respective cat forms and went to sleep.

Across the mansion, Logan slipped into bed beside the heavily slumbering weather goddess. The other residents of the mansion returned to their rooms, and soon the whole Institute slumbered peacefully.

The whole Institute, except one. Kurt paced his room, his handsome, yet demonic face contorted in a frown. His conversation with Morgan earlier in the evening played in his mind kept playing in his mind.

Flashback

Morgan sighed impatiently as Kurt continued to ignore her. She had gone through the trouble of planning a nice romantic outing for him, and he wasn't even paying attention to her. "Kurt, are you listening to me?"

"_Hm? Oh, sorry leibchen."_

_Morgan pouted. "You've been ignoring me since we left your place. You're not worried about **her**, are you?" Her eyes narrowed imperceptibly, and a slight twinge of pain registered through Kurt's head._

"_Of course I'm vorried. She's one of my teammates."_

"_And your ex! Would you rather be with her than me?"_

"_I didn't say that!"_

_Morgan narrowed her eyes again, and Kurt felt a stronger twinge of pain, and then heard the professor's mental voice in his head. Kurt? Someone is trying to change your perception of Jendayi. I'm installing mental blocks so that they can no longer do it._

_Okay Professor. I think I know who is doing it. Kurt turned furious eyes to Morgan, who looked bored._

"_Are you **controlling** my mind?"_

"_Yeah, so?" Morgan said nonchalantly._

"_For vat?"_

"_I wanted you, and that bitch was in my way."_

"_Jendayi? You just completely ruined one of the best relationships I'd ever had because you had a **crush** on me?"_

"_She wasn't any good for you anyway. She was too wild, too uncontrollable."_

"She vas MY girlfriend, and you ruined it!" Kurt took a deep breath. "I don't ever vant to see your face again." He disappeared, and Morgan shrugged. She walked to her car and drove off.

End Flashback

Kurt sighed, and climbed wearily into bed. He had quite a lot of explaining to do come tomorrow.

The next morning saw both Jendayi and Jamila twined around each other, each in their feline forms, and each snoring softly. Logan shook his head, and decided to put off his morning Danger Room session. He ruffled each girl's ears on the way out. The light touch woke Jamila, who stretched carefully before changing back to human. "Good morning Dad."

"Morning Mil."

Jamila looked down at Jendayi's sleeping form. "What time is it?"

"Almost six."

"Oh. Well, in that case, Ah'm going to go get in the bed, or else Ah'll be stiff." Logan leaned over and picked up Jendayi, who snuffled gently in her sleep.

"She'll be too, if she doesn't get in the bed." Logan followed Jamila to her room, where he gently placed Jendayi on the bed, throwing a light blanket over her. With a curt nod, Logan left the two girls to sleep.

It was close to three in the afternoon by the time Ororo woke up. She blinked sleepily at the sight before her. Logan held a tray holding several croissants, orange juice, herbal tea, and a crystalline vase containing a large red rose. Logan set the tray in front of her, noting the surprise and love reflected in her big blue eyes. "Thought you might be hungry after the stunt you pulled last night," Logan said gruffly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you," Ororo murmured. "Have you checked on the girls?" She asked, taking a sip from her tea.

"They're fine. They're in their room, sleeping."

"Was Jendayi injured?"

"Nah. Turns out she can take a hit pretty well, even if it is lightning. But, she is your daughter after all. My healing factor mighta had something to do with it too."

Ororo nodded, swallowing hard. "I could have killed her, Logan."

"I know," Logan said simply.

Ororo set the tea down, and sighed. "Thank the Goddess she's okay. I couldn't bear it if I lost one of them because I could not control myself."

Logan wrapped his arms around his fiancée's body, and rested his chin on top of her head. "It's okay 'Ro, they're both fine."

Ororo sighed deeply, and took a sip of orange juice. Her stomach rumbled in protest, and she let a half smile slip across her face. "I should eat something."

Logan tore a croissant in half, and handed one of the pieces to her, electing to eat the other. A timid knock sounded on the door, and a head covered with cinnamon colored curls poked in. "Mama? Can we come in?"

Ororo looked up and smiled. "Of course." Jendayi and Jamila filed in. Both girls wore pajamas that made them look much younger than their sixteen years. They perched on the end of the bed, Jamila moving the tray aside to rest her head in Logan's lap, and Jendayi doing the same to Ororo.

"Ah'm really sorry Mama. Ah didn't even think about what would happen to you if Ah left. Ah was being selfish."

Jamila shook her head. "No, Ah shouldn't have lost my temper."

"Ah shouldn't have slept with him." Jendayi retorted.

"Okay, we get the point," Logan said sharply. Both girls looked up at him in surprise. "You're both here now, ain't ya?"

"True." Jendayi said. Ororo ran her fingers through Jendayi's hair.

"What did you do to your hair?"

"Dyed it, and got it curled. Mah hair holds curls pretty well, but Ah want to at least dye it back in a few weeks."

Jamila tugged on her sister's curls. "Ah don't know. Ah kinda like it."

"Yeah, but Ah was trying to masquerade as a white woman."

Ororo looked down at her daughter quizzically. "Whatever for?"

"Ah didn't want you to find me. Ah was too ashamed," Jendayi said, meeting her mother's gaze squarely.

Ororo leaned down and hugged Jendayi tightly. "Logan, could you and Jamila give us some time alone?"

"Sure Ro." Logan and Jamila left the room, and Ororo lifted Jendayi's head up off her lap. Jendayi sat next to her mother, their foreheads touching.

"I had a relationship with Sabretooth. I understand."

"He used me, Mama. He just used me to try and wipe out humans. He was so nice to me. Why? Why can't Ah be happy? Every time Ah try, something bad happens. First there was Devon, then Kurt, and now this whole mess with Pietro. Ah just want to be happy!" Jendayi's eyes welled up with tears. Ororo pulled her fiery daughter close, stroking her hair and murmuring words of comfort in her native language.

At last, Jendayi stopped crying, and looked up into her mother's eyes. "Ah shouldn't be so bitter. Jamila's happy, and you're happy. Ah should be happy for ya'll."

Ororo hugged her daughter. "It's okay to want your own happiness. I would not want anything less than that from you."

Jendayi nodded. "Ah'm going to be happy, without a man." She clapped a hand to her cheek. "The car!"

"Did you leave it at Pietro's?"

"Yes."

"Logan will probably get it." Ororo shook her head. "Correction: Logan _will_ get it."

"Good. Ah don't want to go back there. Last Ah saw, the apartment was in flames."

Ororo looked at her daughter in shock. "Flames?"

"He wouldn't let me leave, and mah body caught fire. His hands were burned, and so was the apartment."

Ororo nodded. "I see. I'll tell Logan to go get the car."

Jamila poked her head in. "Too late. He's already gone to get it."

"Who went with him?"

"Scott."

"Oh. Come in Mila." Jamila came in, and bounced on the bed. "Ah'm gonna go take a shower," Jendayi said, standing up.

"Yeah, me too." Both girls kissed their mother and left. After a quick stop by their room for toiletries and the like, the twins headed for the bathroom for showers. When they got out, they immediately headed for the kitchen. Jamie was sitting by himself, legs swinging from his chair as he ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, while sipping sporadically from a glass of milk. Jendayi kissed the top of his head, making him blush.

"Thanks for the blanket, sweetie."

Jamie looked up and smiled shyly. "No problem." Jendayi smiled back, but her smile faltered as her breath caught in her throat. She sat down and placed a hand on her chest.

"What's wrong Jen? Are you okay?" Jamila asked in concern.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine. Henry told me that mah respiratory system would be a little out, cuz of the lightning bolt," Jendayi said slowly, taking deep breaths. Jamila stroked her twin's hair until she caught her breath.

"You want a ham and Swiss?" Jamila asked abruptly.

"Yeah. Could you grill it for me?"

Jamila nodded, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "That's the only way you ever eat it. Ah think there's some Kool-Aid in the fridge somewhere."

"What flavor?" Jendayi asked, a half grin spreading across her face.

"Red," Jamila answered promptly. Jamie looked between the girls, confused.

"But red isn't a flavor, it's a color."

Jendayi giggled. "We know. It's a joke from this old stand up show we watched. See, the guy was talkin' about how black people always call Kool-Aid by the color, no matter what. Me and Jamila thought it was funny, cuz we do it all the time, without thinkin' about it."

Jamie finished his sandwich. "Makes sense I guess," he said thickly through a mouthful of Jiffy.

Jendayi giggled. "You are too cute sometimes, you know that?" She said, ruffling his hair. Jamie blushed again.

"Jen, would you quit flirtin' with that boy? He's already redder than a tomato," Jamila called from the doorway of the kitchen, spatula in hand. "You want chips?"

"Yes, and Ah'm not flirting!"

"Actually, chere, from where I'm standin' it look a lot like flirtin."

Jendayi glared at Remy playfully. "Yeah, you would know."

Remy crossed over into the kitchen, and stood behind Jamila, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We need to talk. Now."

Jamila focused on the sandwiches in the skillet. "Ah'm listening."

Remy closed his hands around Jamila's upper arms and spun her around to face him. "What de hell where you t'inkin'? You coulda been killed!" He said roughly, shaking her angrily.

Jamila's eyes were wide. "What?"

"Stormy tol' me de whole story. Why Jamila? What de fuck possessed you to do somet'ing so, so STUPID? Mon Dieu!" Remy began to rant in French, occasionally punctuating a particularly virulent phrase with a shake.

Jamila was staring into Remy's eyes, and was surprised to see the fear, concern and worry reflected in them. She gently removed his hands from her upper arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. "Ah'm sorry," she said softly. "Ah wasn't thinkin'."

"Damn right you weren't t'inkin'," Remy said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. He deftly moved the skillet off the heat, and ran his hand through Jamila's hair. "Je t'aime."

Jamila hugged him again.

Jendayi rested her chin on her hand and sighed. "Be happy, be happy, be-oh fuck it!" She stalked from the dining room, stomping past the newly arrived Logan and Scott. She caught the keys Logan tossed her, growled 'thank you', and continued upstairs. She made her way to the recreation room and entered, slamming the door behind her. Several of the new recruits looked up at her, and suddenly found other places to be. Jendayi turned on the radio to hot 97, and began racking up for a game of eight ball.

"Jendayi?"

"What?" She growled. Her poolstick connected with the cue ball sharply.

"Can ve talk?"

"Make it good and make it quick."

Kurt sat down on a chair across from the pool table. "Morgan and I broke up."

"Okay, and?"

"Apparently, her mutation is a form of hypnosis."

"So you're sayin' she hypnotized you."

Kurt nodded. "I know it sounds outrageous, but I vould never, EVER hurt you intentionally."

"Bit late to be sayin' that, don't you think?" Jendayi sunk the seven ball. She averted her head so that Kurt could not see the tears welling up in her eyes. She got her emotions under control, and lined up another shot. "What do you want me to say?"

"I guess you don't have to say anything. I just vanted to let you know. And I vanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

Jendayi took another shot, missed it, and stood up straight, looking Kurt directly in the eyes. She put the pool stick down and ran from the room, leaving Kurt confused, and very upset. Jendayi only stopped running when her still-weak respiratory system began to yell at her. Sighing, she slowed down to a walk, and took stock of her surroundings. She was in the younger girls' sleeping quarters. With a sigh, Jendayi began to head towards the front door. She left the mansion, and headed for the greenhouse. The wet ground squelched under her feet as she trudged through it. Finally, she arrived at the greenhouse, only to find that several windows had been broken in yesterday's wild weather. Sighing, Jendayi began to walk around the greenhouse, taking stock of the damage. She finished her inspection, and sat down on a stone bench, breathing in the smell of flowers and wet earth. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and placing her chin in her cupped hands.

"Stupid boy," she muttered under her breath. She tugged one of her curls gently, watching it spring back to place. "Ah give up," she said, burying her face in her hands. "Ah hate men." From his hiding place, Kurt blanched, and disappeared.

Well, that's it! This story is my favorite, out of all the ones I've half-written, so this will probably be finished long before the others. I hope you guys like this chapter, and if you do, review! Just don't flame me.


	13. Romantic Interlude

Okay, first off, this isn't the new chapter. I just couldn't pass this idea up, and I wanted to post it right away. Hope you like it. Oh, and by the by, is there anyone around who wouldn't mind drawing me a picture of the Munroe family? By which I mean Logan, Ororo and the twins? It'd be greatly appreciated, but I'm not officially asking, mind you, just wondering. Oh yeah, the song is 'So Amazing', by Luther Vandross…I recommend you download the cover Stevie Wonder and Beyoncé did. It's quite lovely.

Romantic Interlude

Jendayi raced around, putting the finishing touches on the table. It had been set for two, and the surrounding area was lit with soft hanging lanterns. A white candle sat in the middle of the table, burning brightly, thanks to a little coaxing from the pyrokinetic. She stood back in satisfaction. "There! All done!"

"Good, now get out of sight!" Jamila hissed. Jendayi went into the kitchen, where she could see the porch and romantic looking table for two clearly. Jamila opened the door to the porch, and Evan led a confused looking Ororo and Logan outside. Jendayi could hear everything clearly, thanks to her heightened hearing.

"Goddess, Jamila, what is this? And are you wearing a tuxedo?"

Jamila grinned, and bowed elegantly in Scott's tuxedo. "Welcome to _Le Chez Kerry_, Madame, Monsieur. May Ah show you to your seats?" Her broad southern accent served to make her fake French all the more comical.

Ororo and Logan were seated. A gruff smile was on Logan's face, while a softer one spread across Ororo's. Jamila set out a basket containing garlic rolls and poured red wine into two glasses. "Your appetizer will be out shortly." She went into the kitchen, where Jendayi was standing with a tray. She handed the tray to Jamila, who managed to balanceit splendidly as she walked back outside.

"To start with, we have a delicious Greek salad for the Madame, and a Caesar salad for the Monsieur," Jamila said, setting the plates down with a flourish. "Would either of you care for fresh pepper?"

"If you don't mind," Ororo said, fighting to keep the bright smile from her face. Jamila ground out fresh pepper for Ororo's salad. Jamila nodded to them both and went back inside, where Jendayi, Remy and Evan were crowded around the window. Jendayi listened in on her parents' conversation unabashedly.

"Did you know about this, Logan?"

"Not a clue. I knew those two were plannin' something, just not this."

Ororo looked around at the carefully strung lanterns. "They're such sweet girls."

Evan and Remy looked indignant. "Hey! We helped too!" Evan muttered.

Logan cleared his throat in a poor effort to disguise a chuckle. "Of course, I'm pretty sure they had help."

Ororo laughed. "So Logan, do you have a date in mind for the wedding?"

"Whenever you want it to be darlin'."

"No preference?"

"Winter or summer."

Ororo nodded. They talked about trivial matters until they finished their salads, at which point, Jamila came back out to clear them away. "For the main course, we have, for the Madame, linguine primavera in a delicate sauce. For the Monsieur, we have a Porterhouse steak, rare, also served with linguine primavera." She set the plates down, and stood back to gauge their reactions.

Ororo delicately tried some of her pasta. "Delicious! My compliments to the chef!"

"Merci beaucoup, Stormy!" Remy called. There was a grunt of pain from Remy and a hurried 'ssh', presumably from Jendayi.

"The Cajun did pretty good." Logan said, chewing his steak. "Cooked just the way I like it."

Jamila fought back her giggle. "Ah'll be sure to let him know."

Jendayi could be heard to mutter, "Bit late for that."

Jamila left Ororo and Logan to their meal. Ororo smiled fondly after her. "They're such wonderful children."

Logan nodded agreement. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and lowered his voice. "Ro, there's something I've been meanin' to run past you."

Ororo leaned forward and lowered her voice as well. "What?"

"Well, I was thinking I could officially adopt the girls. I ain't got much to give 'em, except maybe a dad, but I thought…"

Ororo smiled at him, and kissed his cheek gently. "They'll be thrilled. They love you so much you know. And I know how much having a family means to you."

Logan nodded gruffly and bent his head to his meal. When he was sufficiently under control, he raised his head. "And I was thinkin' maybe for our honeymoon we can take the girls to visit your folks in Africa."

Ororo's eyes lit up. "Logan! Could we really?"

Logan kissed the back of her hand gently. "Don't see why not." The meal was finished amidst plans of the honeymoon and where they would go. Remy cleared the plates away, and Jamila stood in front of the table.

"To aid your digestion before dessert, we have provided a little entertainment."

Jendayi and Evan came outside, looking professional in a dark skirt and slacks and button down shirts. Jamila turned on the CD player, and Jendayi began to sing.

"Love has truly been good to me  
Not even one sad day  
Or minute have I had since you've come my way  
I hope you know I'd gladly go  
Anywhere you'd take me  
It's so amazing to be loved  
I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above  
Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...I'd go"

Evan took up the next verse. Ororo's eyes widened; she had no idea that her nephew had possessed such a smooth, elegant voice.

"Got to tell you how you thrill me  
I'm happy as I can be  
You have come and changed my whole world  
Bye-bye sadness, hello mellow  
What a wonderful day  
It's so amazing to be loved  
I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above  
Ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...ooh...I'd go"

(Jendayi)  
"And it's so amazing, amazing  
I could stay forever, forever  
Here in love and no, leave you never  
Cause we've got amazing love"

(Evan)  
"Truly it's so amazing, amazing  
Love brought us together, together  
I will leave you never and never  
I guess we've got amazing love"

(Jendayi)  
"Ooh, so amazing and I've been wondering"

(Evan)  
"For a love like you"

(Both)  
"It's so amazing to be loved  
I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above  
Oh, and it's so, it's so"

"It's so amazing to be loved  
I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above  
And you know, it's so"

"It's so amazing to be loved  
I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above  
Hey...hey...hey...yeah...it's so"

"It's so amazing to be loved  
I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above  
Hey...hey...yeah...hey...yeah...yeah...hey...it's so"

"It's so amazing to be loved  
I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above"

Jendayi and Evan bowed to Logan and Ororo's applause and went back inside. Ororo wiped a tear away softly. "I can't believe they went through all this for us!" She said softly, genuinely touched.

Jamila set a dish of chocolate mousse in front of them, and gave them each a spoon. "It's not over yet. Try this and tell me what you think."

Ororo delicately slid the spoon in her mouth. "Delicious!" She proclaimed. Jamila beamed proudly.

"Ah'll let Remy know." She left her parents to eat their dessert. Before she headed inside, she turned on the CD player, allowing the strains of a gentle string quartet to fill the air. Logan and Ororo were content to sit, talk and enjoy their delicious dessert, while Remy, Jendayi, Jamila and Evan congratulated themselves on a job well done. Well, they congratulated themselves after Jamila hit Remy on the head for giving away his hiding place. They eventually crept away from their 'hiding' place, and headed to their rooms. When Logan was sure they'd gone, he kissed Ororo softly.

"Love you Ro."

Ororo smiled tenderly. "I love you as well Logan."

End Romantic Interlude

Basically I wanted to write something short, sweet and cute. I like the idea of the girls getting Remy and Evan to go along with their plan.


	14. Chapter 11

Hey y'all! I'm back due to not so popular demand! And, just to clarify some issues that will be dealt with in this chapter, the twins' grandmother, remember her? Well, originally, a couple by the name of Kerry adopted the twins. The paternal grandmother took them in and raised them when the Kerrys were killed.

(Eyes of Green; Eyes of Gold)

It had been three weeks since Ororo and Logan's surprise dinner. One evening, after the twins had finished their homework, Logan asked them to join him and Ororo in the dining room. The girls slid into seats across from their parents. "What's going on? You said you wanted to talk to us."

Logan opened the manila folder in front of him and turned it so the girls could read it. Jamila shrieked. "You want to ADOPT us?"

Logan nodded. "It ain't much, I know…"

Jendayi pressed her fingertips to her lips. "Are you kidding? We'll have a real family. A real, storybook family." She thought for a minute. "Okay, so in storybooks no one had powers like us, but still…" She read the paper again. "You're just reaffirming that you're our parents?"

"Yes. Full custody was given to your adoptive parents, and now I have to have that custody returned to me. Logan is signing an affidavit that he is your birth father."

"But don't you need Madea's signature for that? Ah mean, isn't she the one with custody of us?"

Logan turned to another page, where the twins' grandmother's signature was scrawled. Jamila's eyebrows furrowed. "How'd you get that?"

"Ah can answer that." Madea came out of the kitchen, with a plate of fried chicken in hand. She set the plate down just in time to be swarmed with hugs from her granddaughters.

"What are you doin' here, Madea?"

"Well, your mother called me and explained things, and Ah got here this morning."

Jendayi sniffed the air. "Why do Ah smell greens and macaroni and cheese?"

Ororo and Madea both disappeared into the kitchen and were back, huge dishes of the aforementioned goodies in hand. "Ah thought everyone could use some fattening up, so Ah cooked a little dinner for y'all."

Jendayi grinned. "That's great!"

Madea and Ororo finished setting out the food, just as Sam walked in, sniffing eagerly. "Is that fried chicken?"

Jamila nodded. "We've got a veritable Southern feast!"

Sam sat down with a huge grin on his face. "When was the last time we had _fried_ chicken?"

Jendayi sat down next to him. "Ah can't remember." Soon, the table was full, and everyone began to eat. Dinner was full or laughter and conversation, and Jamila, Jendayi and Sam volunteered to clean up. Then, the twins, Ororo and Madea sat out on the front porch, watching the sunset.

"When are you leaving, Madea?" Jendayi questioned.

"Tomorrow morning, probably before y'all get up. Ah promised Miz Loretta Ah'd help her plant her new rosebushes."

"There hasn't been any trouble, has there?" Jamila inquired anxiously, playing with a loose thread on the hem of her shirt.

"You mean with those wild girls of yours? No, but you know Ah keep mah gun next to me at all times. They know better."

Jendayi grinned. "Mah grandma, the original gangsta."

Madea nodded. "And don't you forget it."

Jendayi shook her head. "Don't see how Ah could."

Madea ruffled Jendayi's hair. "Good. Now, Ah'm gonna head off to bed. If Ah don't see you in the morning, Ah'll be expecting a visit from y'all come summer vacation. Of course, Ororo, you and Logan are more than welcome to join them. Ah've got the room."

Ororo said she would try, and Jamila and Jendayi hugged and kissed Madea before watching her make her way inside. Ororo rested her hand on Jendayi's head, running her fingers through the loose strands of reddish black. "Have you spoken to Kurt yet?"

Jendayi shook her head, and sat next to her mother, resting her head on Ororo's shoulder. "No, not yet."

"Why are you putting it off?"

Jamila looked up from where she was sitting on the stairs. "You're scared, huh?"

"Yeah." Jamila closed her eyes. "What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

Jamila snorted. "Girl, you _must_ be blind. Don't you notice the way he stares at you? How he opens his mouth to speak, but can't? That boy is every bit as scared as you are."

Jendayi opened one eye, and stared down at her sister. "Think Ah should go talk to him?"

"Yes!" Ororo and Jamila chorused. Ororo sat her daughter upright. "Now go speak to him."

"Now?" Jendayi asked.

"Yes. I guarantee you he will listen."

Jendayi stood and ran her hands through her hair. "Okay, here goes nothing." She went inside, leaving Jamila and Ororo to sit in silence.

Jendayi's nose led her to Kurt's room. Taking a deep breath, she knocked timidly. "Come in."

Jendayi walked into the room, and looked around. Kurt was dangling from a bar that had been placed a few feet from the door. His eyes lit up upon seeing Jendayi in the doorway. He flipped down to the ground. "Jendayi! Vat are you doing here?"

Jendayi wrung her hands together. "We need to talk."

Kurt motioned for Jendayi to sit at his desk, while he perched on his windowsill. "I'm listening."

"Well, Ah'm sorry that Ah've been so distant, especially after you told me about Morgan. Ah guess Ah was just scared. Of what, Ah'm not entirely sure. But Ah do know that Ah miss you, and Ah'd like a chance for us to have a relationship again."

Kurt stood, and walked over to where Jendayi was sitting. He looked down into her eyes seriously. "Jendayi Kerry, vill you be mein girlfriend?"

Jendayi's face lit up with an enormous smile. "Ah'd love to."

Kurt wore an identical grin, which turned into a look of surprise as Jendayi darted up to press a kiss on Kurt's lips. She smiled. "Ah missed that," she whispered softly, leaning her forehead against Kurt's.

"Me too." Kurt pressed his lips to Jendayi's forehead tenderly, making her smile. He sat down, pulling her onto his lap.

"Ah'm sorry Ah was so stubborn."

Kurt shrugged. "It's alright now."

Jendayi smiled and wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck. He countered by wrapping his arms and tail around her waist. "Ah just want to chill for a minute, y'know? Ah've missed being held by someone who cares."

Kurt tightened his hold around Jendayi's waist. "I understand."

The young couple sat in silence, simply holding each other and thinking their own thoughts. Out of the blue, Jendayi blurted out. "Logan's gonna adopt us and make it official."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Really? That's great!"

Jendayi smiled. "Yeah, he's great." She rested her chin on Kurt's shoulder and pecked his cheek. She intertwined their fingers, drawing gentle circles on the back of Kurt's hand. "Ah should probably get goin'. Curfew's comin up."

Kurt sighed mock dramatically. "I suppose."

Jendayi dropped a kiss on Kurt's nose. "You don't want me to get in trouble, do ya?"

Kurt shook his head. "No."

"Well then. Ah'll see you in the mornin'. Catchin' a ride with us?"

Kurt nodded and dropped a kiss on the back of Jendayi's hand. She smiled and slowly walked out of the room.

Jamila was working on her solo assignment for dance class when Jendayi bounced into the room, a huge grin on her face. Jamila smiled. "Ah'm guessin it went well?"

Jendayi sighed happily and sunk onto her bed. "Yeah. Still workin' on that dance, huh?"

"Yeah. Damn thing."

"Did you decide on a dance?"

Jamila nodded as she slowly stretched her leg above her head. "Yeah, Ah'm doin' a belly dance."

Jendayi lay down on her stomach and propped her chin up with both fists. "Sounds interestin'."

"Yeah. Wanna learn it? It's simple, very sexy."

Jendayi shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Jendayi watched Jamila perform some of the steps before getting up and joining her. Jamila soon had Jendayi performing the dance like she was born for it. Jamila grinned.

"Don't suppose you want to perform it for me next week?"

Jendayi laughed. "Ah would, if we looked alike."

Jamila snapped her fingers. "Damn! Why couldn't we be identical?" Her face fell, and she covered her mouth with one hand and ran from the room. Jendayi ran after her, just in time to see Jamila dash into the bathroom and slam the door. Jendayi winced as she heard Jamila retching and vomiting. She tapped on the door timidly.

"Mil? Do you want me to go get Madea or Ma?"

Jamila's voice sounded strained. "No, Ah'm fine. Ah might have eaten too much."

Jendayi grinned. "Yeah, you did sorta stuff yourself. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. You can go back to the room. Ah'll be alright."

"If you're sure…"

"Ah am."

"Okay." Jendayi walked downstairs, got some crackers and ginger ale and returned to her room. Jamila had just returned to their room, and was lying on the bed, eyes closed, with a cold cloth over her eyes. Jendayi carefully set the crackers and soda on Jamila's nightstand. Jamila carefully lifted the soda can to her lips and sipped.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Why don't you try and get some sleep?"

Jamila nodded feebly. Jendayi stroked her twin's hair until she fell asleep, and then got into her own bed and slept.

Jendayi was awakened the next morning by the bedroom door slamming. Jamila walked back in five minutes later, sweating and shivering.

"You sure it was the food, Mil?"

Jamila grinned shakily. "Maybe not. Ah might be catching a virus. Ah surely can't keep anything down."

"Ah don't think you should go to school today."

Jamila climbed back into her bed. "Me neither."

"Do you want to see Dr. McCoy?"

"Nah, Ah'll be fine. Ah'll just rest here for today, and by tomorrow, Ah'll be right as rain. Just let Ma know Ah'm not goin' to school." Jendayi nodded and began getting ready for school. Just before she went downstairs, she sniffed out her mother and informed her of Jamila's condition. Kurt, Evan, Kitty and Rogue were waiting for her when she got downstairs. Kitty looked around.

"Like, where's Mil?"

"She's sick."

Kitty scrunched up her nose. "Really? That totally sucks! Do you, like, know what's wrong with her?"

"We think she's got a virus."

"Oh."

Kurt wrapped his tail around Jendayi's waist. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go y'all."

Contrary to what Jamila thought, she did not get better in a day. She remained sick for the rest of the week, complaining of dizziness, nausea, and sensitivity to certain smells and foods. Finally, Ororo and Jendayi forced her down to the MedLab to speak to Henry. He performed a routine checkup and found no cause for her illness.

"Jamila, I know this might be embarrassing for you, but I must ask. Have you had unprotected sex in the past two months?"

Jamila flushed. "Yes sir. Once."

"Alright. Well, in that case, I'm going to administer a pregnancy test."

Jamila nodded and followed the doctor's instructions. He left to process the test, leaving Ororo and the twins alone. Jendayi was her usual blunt self. "How in hell did you have sex without at least a condom or _something_?"

"It broke," Jamila replied shortly. When Jendayi did nothing but shake her head, Jamila fired, "Hey, not all of us are celibate, okay?"

Jendayi narrowed her eyes. "If thou can wait, then thou can stay, thank you very much."

Jamila worried her bottom lip with her fangs. "Whatever." She turned to look at Ororo. "Ah'm sorry Mama."

"You have no reason to be sorry, Jamila. No contraceptive is completely and one hundred percent effective. I would rather you use something and have it not work than to use nothing at all."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Goddess no!" Ororo exclaimed. "I was once put in a similar situation." Ororo looked at both girls. "The result was two beautiful twin girls. I hold no regrets. If you are pregnant, Jamila, we will simply raise the child, all of us, in the most loving environment we can offer."

Jamila smiled. "Thank you Ma."

Henry came back into the room, his face the picture of solemnity. "Jamila, you are a month and a half pregnant."

Jamila's face paled, and she instinctively brought a hand up to touch her stomach. Jendayi's eyes fell out of their sockets. Jamila looked around, feeling claustrophobic. "Is it alright if Ah leave now, you know, go somewhere and be by mahself?"

Henry nodded. "Of course. Just take it easy. Doctor's orders. You'll need monthly checkups, and I will draw up a diet plan for you. I strongly advise you _not_ to use any part of your mutation during your pregnancy, as we do not know how this will affect the baby."

Jamila nodded distractedly, and slowly walked from the room. Jendayi's voice, when she spoke, was quiet. "Who's gonna tell Dad?"

Remy was awakened from his catnap by an insistent knocking at his door. He got up, grumbling in French, and swung open the door. "What?"

Jendayi folded her arms. "Mil's pregnant. She's not gonna tell you about it until it's too late, but Ah'm tellin' you now."

Remy's eyes nearly bugged from his head. "WHAT?"

"You heard me. Ah suggest you go 'fess up to Dad before he comes looking for you." Jendayi left, and headed back to her room, where she curled up on her bed, deep in thought.

Ororo had found Logan in their room, and headed straight into his arms. "Jamila's pregnant," she said softly.

Logan's claws slid out of their own accord. "Remy's dead."

Remy went back into his room and sat down on his bed. A million thoughts ran through his mind, confusing him and making him feel ill. Jamila was pregnant with his _child_. Jamila, his beautiful lioness, was going to give birth to _his_ child. His mind's eye filled with images of three AM feedings, diapers, and a baby with red on black eyes. He felt the walls begin to close in on him, and he grabbed his trench coat and left. Jamila watched as Remy's motorcycle sped from the Institute, and she instinctively knew that he would not be returning for a very long time. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and stared down at it.

"Don't worry. Mama's gonna take care of you," she whispered.

(Eyes of Green; Eyes of Gold)

Well, as much as I hate to say it, this story is rapidly coming to a close. I know Remy was portrayed a little out of character, but you have to think. He's a young man, and you have to imagine how confused and trapped he must have felt. I think that in a situation like this, he would have left. Eventually, I'm sure his sense of responsibility will win out, but for right now, he's young, confused, and as much as I hate to say it, irresponsible. But anyway, to give you an estimate of how many chapters are left, I'm going to tentatively say one. It'll jump pretty far ahead, and cover the wedding of Logan and Ororo. Oh yes, and as to the fates of Pietro and Sabretooth, I'll leave those to your imagination. But, before I sign off, I have a small question. Should Logan take Ororo's name, or simply remain just Logan? Thanks!

Added November 13, 2006

Hey y'all! Just wanted to let you know that I am working on the next chapter in the story, and that the chapter is going to cover Jamila's pregnancy, from the time we left off in the previous chapter, until birth. I've already determined the sex of the baby, a girl, but I need some feedback on names. I'd like to stick with the 'J' theme, and some of the names I've picked out are as follows:

Jahari, 'jewel' in Swahili

Jahzara 'princess' in African

Jereni 'peaceful' in Slavic

Jacinta 'hyacinth' in Spanish

Jalila 'great, revered' in Arabic

Jalene, the feminine form of Jalen, which is a combination of Jay and Allen

If I could get some e-mail with your two top choices, I'd really appreciate it! The sooner I get the e-mails, the quicker the chapter will be up!


	15. Chapter 12 Make Way For Baby!

This chapter is going to cover Jamila's entire pregnancy. The way I've engineered it is that each day or so, we're taken forward another month. So each day is going to cover a different month of her pregnancy, basically. Got it? Great, here goes!

(Eyes of Green; Eyes of Gold)

Logan, surprisingly, did not immediately go after Remy, mainly because Jamila would not let go of him. She was like a leech, clinging to her father wherever he went, and when she was not around, Jendayi or Ororo was. One morning, while Jamila and he relaxed outdoors, Jamila spoke. "Daddy, Ah can't let you go after Remy."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not his fault. If Ah was him, Ah woulda been scared too. Plus, Ah'm gonna need all the help Ah can get, and Ah can't get that if you're out there trackin down Remy."

Logan looked down at his daughter and breathed out a sigh. "Fine."

Jamila kissed her father and headed back to her room, where she lay down, hand drifting to her stomach. She hugged herself, thinking of the new life growing within her. "Ah'm going to be the best mother Ah can. Ah promise you. It doesn't matter if your father doesn't come back, Ah'm gonna take good care of you." She lay like that for quite a while, before getting up and going to the professor's office.

"So you would rather be home schooled than attend public school? May I ask why?"

"Well, Ah don't know how this pregnancy is going to affect mah mutation. Whenever Ah'm sick or not quite up to par, mah mutation tends to take hold, and Ah end up involuntarily changing form. Ah don't want that to happen while Ah'm at school."

Xavier nodded. "Very well. I will arrange to have Henry and your mother teach you."

Jamila thanked him and left. She made her way to the kitchen, and fixed herself an ice cream sundae, to satisfy her craving for cold things. While it was too early for the cravings to kick in, she really wanted an ice cream sundae. Ororo walked in, and took the proffered spoonful. "I suppose your talk with the Professor went well?" She asked her daughter, filling a kettle with water and setting it to boil.

"Yes ma'am. If you and Dr. McCoy don't mind, y'all will be handlin' mah schoolin'."

"Of course we do not mind. Did you speak to Henry regarding your mutation?"

"He says its not safe for me to use mah ice power, as it lowers mah body temperature a lot, and he's not sure if mah child will be a mutant or not."

Ororo nodded, wrapping her arm around Jamila's shoulders. "Do you want a boy or girl?"

"Ah think it's gonna be a girl."

"What makes you say that?"

"Girls run in the family, don't they?"

Ororo thought back. "Yes, they do. I have only one male uncle by blood that I can recall, and no male cousins by blood."

"So Cub is going to be a girl."

"Cub?"

"Well, she _is_ the daughter of a lioness after all." Jamila said, cupping her stomach protectively.

Ororo nodded, and gently touched Jamila's stomach. "I believe Cub is a very fitting nickname for my grandchild," Ororo said softly, blue eyes sparkling.

"Grandro. I like that."

Ororo beamed. "I like it as well. Grandro."

"And Grandlo, of course."

"Grandlo?"

"Yup." Jamila giggled. The two, or rather three, sat in silence until the kettle whistled. Ororo poured them both a cup of tea, and they began to discuss decorating schemes and names. They lost track of time, and Evan and Kurt came barreling into the kitchen.

"Hello Ms. Monroe, Jamila."

"Hey Aunt O, Mil," they chorused before beginning their assault on the fridge. Jamila giggled as the boys began to construct an enormous pair of sandwiches, but her giggles soon turned to horror as Kurt pulled out a jar of relish. She clapped a hand to her mouth and raced from the room, nearly knocking Scott's block off in the process. He turned to Jendayi, who stood nearby.

"Is Jamila okay?"

"Yeah, just pregnant."

"_What_?"

"She's pregnant." Jendayi said calmly, placing her keys in her purse. "Ah'm betting either Kurt or Evan made something or used something that made her sick."

"But, but _how_?"

"Scott, you're seventeen. Do Ah really have to explain the birds and the bees to you?" Jendayi said mischievously, skirting past him into the kitchen. She grabbed a ginger ale, and headed for the bathroom where Jamila was currently retching. She popped the tab on the soda and had it waiting by the time Jamila emerged, pale and shivering. She gratefully accepted the proffered soda, and sipped gently. Jendayi ran her hand through her sister's hair. "How ya feelin, Mil?"

"Like hell."

"Need me to help you to the room?"

Jamila shook her head. "Nah. Ah can make it." She headed upstairs. Jendayi watched her carefully, until she left her sight, and then she listened until she heard their bedroom door close. She walked into the kitchen, where Ororo was currently cleaning up the remains of her tea.

"What made her sick?"

"I believe it was the relish the boys were using."

"Ew." Jendayi wrinkled her nose. "Relish is so gross."

Ororo laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. Ah was gonna do mah homework in the rec room, and maybe take a quick nap before dinner."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just need a catnap. Chorus is killin' me. If Ah have to do another scale, Ah'll shoot mahself," Jendayi said dramatically, throwing herself across the kitchen counter. Ororo shook her head and laughed at her daughter's antics. The panthress kissed her mother, and headed upstairs. She checked in on Jamila, who lay sleeping peacefully, before heading to the rec room, turning up the radio and beginning her homework. Just before she finished, Kurt teleported in, and perched on the edge of her chair, watching her finish up her English work. She looked up at him, and blew him a kiss. "Hey sweetie."

"Hello." Kurt hopped off the chair and sat down next to her, grinning a little as she curled into him. "So, Jamila's pregnant?"

Jendayi nodded. "And of course, Remy is nowhere to be found."

"She's strong. She'll make it."

Jendayi nodded, before smiling hugely. "Ah'm gonna be an aunt!" She squealed and jumped up from the chair, drawing Kurt into an impromptu happy dance. She squealed again, stopping her dance, and sweeping Kurt up into a huge hug. "Ah'm so excited!"

Dinner's ready! Jean sent psionically. There was the usual rush to the dining room, but before they could eat, the professor called for silence, and motioned for Jendayi to stand.

"I believe Jendayi, that you should share your sister's news now, as she is not feeling well at the moment."

Jendayi looked around the table, and cleared her throat. "Mila's pregnant, Remy's the father, no you don't have to treat her like she's made of glass, yes she'll have morning sickness for a while, and yes, we'll be throwing a baby shower as soon as we can find out the sex of the cub."

"Cub?" Jean asked.

"Baby lion." Jendayi sat down, and applied herself to eating. Dinner resumed, albeit with a more incredulous tone. As soon as she was done eating, Jendayi excused herself and went up to her room, where she indulged in an activity she hadn't done in years: she curled up in the bed with Jamila and went to sleep.

**Month 2**

Jamila's start of the week involved a late morning. She groaned as she rolled out of bed, rubbing her tender breasts. She rolled out of bed, and gathered up her toiletries before lurching to the bathroom, thanking God that the morning sickness was over. She took her shower and finished the rest of her ablutions before heading back to her room. Jendayi was at school, and Jamila enjoyed the peace and quiet as she straightened up the room. Ororo poked her head in the open door.

"Are you ready to go down to the Med Lab now?"

"Let me just let Jendayi know so she can listen in." Jamila concentrated on her sister for a minute. Jen? I'm getting ready to go get my ultrasound.

Perfect timing! I'm in math and I'm bored out of my mind!

Great. We're heading down now.

"Is she listening?"

Jamila nodded, and the two women headed down to the infirmary, where Henry was reading upside down and eating a Twinkie. He flipped down upon the arrival of Jamila and Ororo. "Good morning Jamila, Ororo. Jamila, still dealing with morning sickness?"

Jamila shook her head. "Nah. So, Dr. McCoy, can I get my ultrasound now?"

"Of course. Let's just get the ultrasound prepped and ready." In no time flat, Jamila was wincing from the cold ultrasound gel, while Hank prepared to give her a listen to her baby's heartbeat. He placed the sensor firmly on her stomach, and began to move it around. He was rewarded with a series of fast, irregular thumps. His eyes widened. "Oh my stars and garters."

Jamila's breath caught in her throat. "What?"

"One, you're having twins, two, I believe that you're starting your second trimester."

"But I've only been pregnant two months." Jamila said in confusion.

Gestation period for a lioness is four months. Jendayi pointed out mentally. You're a combination of both.

"Of course. Going by your human and feline characteristics, I'd say you have four more months until the babies are born."

"Oh god…babies…" Jamila said softly, caressing her large bump. "That's why I'm such a blimp in my second month. It's more like my fourth, and I'm having two!"

Hank switched on the screen. "You can see their heads and limbs now, if you look. In another half a month, you'll be able to tell the sex."

Jendayi suddenly cut off mental ties with her sister, muttering about the baby room and how she'd never get it done in time, what with the shortened time period and increased number of occupants. Jamila giggled, but her giggles turned to sobs as she looked at the screen. "Ah'm having twins." She cried, burying her face in her hands. Henry patted her shoulder and left Ororo and Jamila to their own devices. Jamila touched her stomach. "There are two of them, Mama." She said through her tears.

Ororo wrapped her arms around her daughter. "That is exactly how I acted when I found out I was pregnant with you and Jendayi."

"I'm responsible for two other lives besides mine." Jamila said, resting her head on her mother's chest.

"Yes you are. It does take some getting used to."

Jamila sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Mama?"

"Yes Jamila?"

"I'd love some French toast with chocolate syrup on top." Jamila said, perking up at the thought.

Ororo laughed, and helped her daughter clean herself off and together mother and daughter left the infirmary, thanking Henry on their way out. Jamila hoisted herself up onto the counter while Ororo commenced making the French toast her daughter was craving.

"Ah don't know what it is, but Ah've been getting the urge to put chocolate syrup on everything," Jamila said, watching her mother cook.

"You're having cravings. I added raspberries to all my meals." Ororo took the first batch of French toast from the frying pan.

Jamila commenced drowning the four slices in chocolate syrup, and shoved a forkful in her mouth. She winced. "Something's missing." She rummaged around in the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of ketchup and using it liberally on her meal. She sighed contentedly as she ate. Ororo ate hers in a more traditional manner, using whipped cream and fresh berries. They ate leaning against the counters, discussing possible decorating schemes for the babies. By then, Jendayi had reopened the mind link with her sister.

Ah say we go with purple. It's pretty unisex. Jendayi suggested.

"Yeah, but so's yellow, and Ah like the idea of white, lavender and light yellow."

"What about stuffed animals?" Ororo asked.

"We can go classic. Teddy bears would be great. With white furniture." Jamila rubbed her stomach. "Ah guess we'll need to find matchin' cribs and everything." She grinned. "This is gonna be so exciting!"

Twins…what about names? Jendayi asked.

"They have to begin with 'J'." Jamila said decisively. "Ah've always wanted mah kids to have 'J' names. Jahzara?"

Eh. What about Jahari? Jendayi suggested. Ah think that's pretty.

"I think Jalene is also pretty." Ororo suggested.

"Jalene…" Jamila said dreamily. "Jalene Marie Kerry. Well, there's one."

Ooh! Jahari Monique Kerry. Jendayi exclaimed.

Jamila nodded happily. "That's beautiful. Jalene and Jahari. But what if they're boys?"

Eventually it was decided that if the cubs were girls, they would be named Jalene Marie and Jahari Nicole. If they were boys, they would be named Jabari Devon and Jonathon Shamar. If one was a girl and one was a boy, they would be named Jahzara Monique and Jay'son Thomas respectively. Jendayi soon cut off ties to complete an English quiz, leaving Jamila to head back to her room and get started on the homework she had been assigned. Hank was an excellent teacher, and Jamila found herself flying through subjects that usually gave her trouble. When she was finished, it was early evening, and the Patriots were playing, so Jamila threw on her Brady jersey and headed into the rec room, where Scott and Jendayi were already waiting, popcorn, nachos and sodas on hand. Scott motioned to a bottle of chocolate syrup. "We didn't forget."

Jamila plopped down between them, squeezing the chocolate syrup onto her bowl of popcorn. "Hasn't started yet, has it?"

"Nope. You're just in time." Jendayi said. "And furthermore, the Patriots still suck!"

"Just because the Steelers got lucky a few times doesn't mean you have to dis our team." Scott said.

"Exactly!" Jamila seconded. Jendayi rolled her eyes and turned to the game.

During the game, just as the opposing team looked as though they were going to make an interception, Jamila's heart leapt into her throat, and she felt a fluttering in her stomach that had _nothing_ to do with the game. She jumped. "Guys," she said softly. Jendayi almost did not hear her.

"Mil?"

"Did you see that? He almost had it!" Scott turned to the younger girl. "Jamila? What's wrong?"

"One of the babies moved," she said softly, eyes wide. She rubbed her stomach. "Ah didn't think Ah was supposed to be able to feel them."

"You can, but we can't," Jendayi said, pouting a little.

Jamila turned her attention back to the TV. "Oh. God, we had better win this." They fell into the comfortable football conversations that they exercised during football games. When the game was over, 33-21 Patriots, Jamila and Jendayi headed back to their room. Just as Jamila lay down, she felt another movement, and grinned, caressing her stomach as she drifted off to sleep.

**Month 3**

Jamila watched with growing excitement as Henry pointed out the twins' rapidly growing limbs. "So, can you tell the sex yet?" Jamila asked. Behind her, Jendayi had her arms wrapped around her sister. Logan and Ororo were in Canada, looking for a birth certificate of some sort for the marriage license.

Henry peered at the screen, a grin lighting up his face. "Jamila, you're having a pair of girls!"

Jendayi shrieked and hugged her sister around the shoulders. "Jahari and Jalene!!"

Jamila grinned. "Oh this is great! Two girls! Wait till Ma hears!"

Henry printed out a picture of Jahari and Jalene, and placed it into a lavender and white baby book he had purchased for her. "The twins' first photo." He said, inscribing the title in the book.

"Okay, so Dr. McCoy, Ah have to know. Is this technically Jamila's fourth month or fifth?" Jendayi asked.

"It's still her third month, although the twins appear to be more in the fifth month of development."

Jamila began wiping off the ultrasound gel. "Thanks Dr. McCoy!"

"You're welcome my dear." The twins left and headed to their room. Jamila did a little happy wobble dance.

"Whoo hoo!!!" She said happily, swinging Jendayi into the dance. Jendayi threw back her head and laughed. Jamila stopped and sat down on her bed, still grinning. Jendayi lay down next to her, and put her head on her sister's stomach, listening carefully.

"Ah can hear their heartbeats, if Ah listen really carefully."

Jamila ran her fingers through her sister's hair. "Ah still haven't told Madea."

"If anyone could track down Remy and permanently dis-man him, it'd be her. Even Dad isn't as scary as Madea." Jendayi said fondly.

Jamila sighed. "It's gonna be hard raising them without a father."

Jendayi hugged her sister slightly. "We're all here for you. They're gonna have the best grandparents ever, and a really cool aunt, as well as a great grandma you can send them to over the summer."

"But it ain't the same as havin' a father around."

Jendayi wrapped her arms around Jamila's ever growing belly. "But we'll get through it." She kissed her sister's stomach twice. "Do y'all hear me? We'll be the best family ever."

Jamila burst into tears, and Jendayi sat up, hugging her sister tightly. "It's these stupid hormones! Ah can't stop cryin'! God, Ah hate it!"

"If you can't weep and wail in front of your twin, who _can_ you weep and wail in front of?"

Jamila chuckled. "Ah suppose." She hugged Jendayi back, resting her head on her shoulder. The twins stayed like that for a while, until Jamila's stomach gave an audible growl. She giggled. "Guess it's time for lunch."

"Let's go out." Jendayi suggested, getting up and going to the closet. She picked out a pair of black jeans and a pink empire waisted shirt for her twin. She set out a pair of comfortable black shoes to go with. "My treat."

Jamila heaved herself off the bed, and began to dress in the clothing her sister had laid out. Jendayi picked out a black denim skirt and her favorite Steelers jersey before stuffing her feet into a pair of black Air Force Ones and running her brush through her hair. She pinned her hair up into a messy bun, and carefully brushed out Jamila's hair into a face framing style. "Let's go."

Later, while they were eating lunch, Jamila reflected on her predicament. Having Remy disappear on her really was not as bad as she had thought at first. The inhabitants of the Mansion were doing their best to make her feel comfortable, and they were truly excited about the coming arrival of the twins.

**Month 4**

"Six and a half months of development…" Jamila sighed, blowing her hair from her face. "Ah look like Ah swallowed a beach ball. The stretch marks are going to be spectacular."

Jendayi lounged nearby, soaking up the sun while sprawled out on the porch. Jamila exercised more dignity, and was sitting in the porch swing. "You won't get stretch marks. Not with our healing factor."

Jamila brightened. "Well, that's good to know." She giggled. "Your nieces are getting restless."

Jendayi jumped up from her position and ran to her twin. Jamila guided her sister's hand to where the babies were kicking, and watched Jendayi's face light up happily. "Oh wow…this makes it so real, you know? It's like Ah'm just now realizing that they're actually in there."

Kurt and Kitty walked up at that moment. Kitty's face brightened. "Are they, like, kicking?"

Jamila nodded, and placed Kitty's hand squarely in the middle of a kick. Kitty giggled. "That's so weird!"

Kurt greeted his girlfriend with a light kiss, and sat down next to her, allowing her to curl up into his side. He smiled up at Jamila. "And how is ze Mutter to be feeling?"

"Like the Goodyear blimp." Jamila retorted, resting her chin on her hand. She pouted slightly. "Ah'm huge, and mah ankles are swollen. And don't even get me started on mah feet."

Jendayi rubbed her sister's feet lightly. "Ah love your feet, even if you don't." She said, batting her eyelashes ridiculously. She kissed her sister's bare toes playfully. "Ah worship your feet!" She said, fawning over her sister's feet goofily. She began a chant that sounded oddly similar to the chant used by the Wicked Witch of the West's soldiers in the Wizard of Oz. Jamila giggled and nudged her out of the way with her foot, and Jendayi promptly collapsed against Kurt. "She touched me with one of…_the feet_!"

Kurt kissed the crown of his girlfriend's head. "You're very goofy, ja?"

"That's why Ah'm so loveable, true?"

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe."

Jendayi pouted prettily. "Maybe? Ah'd have thought to at least get a 'definitely' or somethin' like that."

"Okay, definitely."

Jendayi batted her long eyelashes. "Thank you!"

Kitty was rubbing Jamila's shoulders for her, while Jamila slid into a light doze. Jendayi was resting against Jamila's legs, while her own legs were draped in Kurt's lap. "You know what Jamila wanted to do yesterday?"

"What?"

"Put chocolate syrup into her tomato soup."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Does she put chocolate syrup into _everything_?"

"Yeah, everything she drinks, all her food. The professor bought a case of it a week ago, and she's almost through with it. It was twenty-four bottles!"

"Twenty six." Jamila said sleepily. Scott walked out on the porch.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready." Jamila merely tried to get herself into a more comfortable position. "Not hungry, Mila?"

Jamila grumbled a response underneath her breath. Logan emerged from the house at that moment, and simply scooped his daughter up and carried her into her room.

**Month 5**

Scott ducked to avoid the empty bottle of chocolate syrup thrown his way. "I'm _sorry_ Jamila!"

"All Ah wanted was some freakin _chocolate and cheese nachos_! Why don't we have more chocolate _syrup_?"

Scott winced as Jamila's voice rose to a level he thought impossible. "The professor had two whole cases flown in."

"Why didn't he fly in _three_?" Jamila raged, tossing a cup at Scott's head. He was not fast enough to avoid it, and thus was rather solidly hit on the head. In an instant, Jamila's mood changed. She burst into tears and rushed towards Scott, hugging him as best she could around her enormous stomach. "Ah'm sorry! Ah hurt you! Ah'm so sorry!"

Scott winced, and patted her back gingerly. "It's okay Jamila. How about we go to the store and get you a couple more bottles of chocolate syrup?"

Jamila brightened up immediately, wiping her face with the corner of her shirt. "Sure!"

Scott grabbed his keys and got Jamila situated into his car before taking off. Knowing Jamila's utter loathing for the music he preferred, he put on some Elvis, which was probably the only thing the two of them could agree on. Jamila hummed along happily, eyes lit up at the prospect of getting her chocolate and cheese nachos. The ride to the store was quick, but soon Jamila was back at the Mansion, pouring chocolate syrup onto her nachos. Jendayi waltzed into the kitchen, just back from her date with Kurt, as her slightly flushed face and starry eyes indicated. She planted a big kiss on Jamila's stomach. "Hello in there!" She straightened up to kiss Jamila dramatically. "And hello to you, you sexy whale you!"

Jamila rolled her eyes. With a sister like you, who needs enemies? Jendayi giggled. Jamila finished chewing and swallowing. "How was your date?"

"It was fun. We went to go see that new action movie, and then we went out to dinner." Jendayi smiled softly. Jamila finished her nachos and put her plate into the dishwasher. "Have the cubs been getting restless?"

"Yes. Ah swear they think Ah'm a personal trampoline." Jamila winced at the kick she received. Jendayi placed her hand on her twin's belly, and Jamila was happy to feel the girls calm down.

"How are you gonna decide what name to give which girl?"

"Ah think Jahari is gonna be the first born."

"Why?"

"Ah don't know. It just sounds like the name of someone who was a firstborn."

Jendayi shrugged. "Hey, you're the mother."

"And you're the aunt."

Jendayi wrapped her arms around her sister and rested her chin in the crook of Jamila's neck. "You're right, I am," she said. "Did you ever think you'd get pregnant now?"

Jamila shook her head vehemently. "Oh God no! But, Ah'm glad Ah've got you and Mom and Dad to see me through."

Jendayi purred as she nuzzled her sister's cheek. "You got that right. When does Madea get here?"

"Sometime next week."

"Excited?"

"Of course! And so is she. These are her first great grandchildren." Jamila patted her stomach as she went to grab a glass of milk. She poured chocolate syrup into it and began to drink. Jendayi slapped her forehead.

"Oh man! Ah forgot something!" She raced from the kitchen. Jamila shrugged, and continued her chocolate syrup fest. She had just finished washing her hands when Jendayi came up behind her and slipped a blindfold over her eyes.

"Jen? What are you doin'?"

"Just follow me!" Jendayi led her sister up the stairs and to a closed door. "Blindfold still on?"

"Yes."

"Good!" Jendayi opened the door, and Jamila could hear people breathing. Jendayi removed her blindfold, and there stood the residents of the Mansion, in the rec room, with a banner that said, 'Congrats Mommy to be!' Madea stood there with a huge plate of homemade Buffalo wings, bottles of chocolate syrup on standby.

Jamila blushed as she accepted hugs from the girls of the mansion. Kitty took her hand and led her to the couch, where she pinned a handmade button that read 'This is our Mommy!' on Jamila's shirt. "We've been planning this for like, weeks!"

Jamila looked up at her grandmother. "But Madea, when did you get here?"

"A few hours ago." Madea said nonchalantly, pressing a kiss to her granddaughter's forehead. "You don't think Ah'd miss the birth of my first great-grandchildren?"

Jendayi presented her twin with some Buffalo wings and chocolate syrup. Jamila smiled her thanks, and rested her head on her grandmother's shoulder. "Ah'm so glad you're here, Madea."

Madea stroked her granddaughter's hair. "Ah know you are, baby."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Jamila cried, sitting up abruptly and grabbing the chocolate syrup. Jendayi and Kitty had organized quite a nice party, with games and prizes, and of course presents. Jamila received everything she needed to furnish the baby room. Her favorite present, however, came from Scott. He presented her with a pair of matching Brady onesies for the babies, and a gift certificate to D.E.M.O, her favorite store. She grinned wide enough to crack her face, and hugged him tightly.

"So, Kurt, you're going to help me put all this stuff together for mah nieces' room, right?" Jendayi asked sweetly, from her position at Kurt's side.

Kurt nodded. "Of course Jendayi." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Knew you'd say yes," she said sweetly. "That's why Ah love you."

Jamila rolled her eyes. "He said yes cuz he's probably scared of your evil behind."

Jendayi stuck her tongue out at her sister. Jamila shrugged and turned back to her conversation with Jean, Scott and Evan. Soon, she waddled her way to the couch and sat down. Xavier moved next to her. "Are you alright, Jamila?"

"Yes, but mah back is killin me. These girls think their mama is a hobby horse." She smiled slightly.

Xavier nodded. "If you would like to go to sleep, no one would think badly of you."

Jamila looked at him hopefully. "Really?"

"Of course not. The girls are in their eighth month of development. I believe that should you wish to sleep, no one will stop you."

Jamila sighed in relief and stood, using the couch arm to lever herself off the couch. "Thanks. Ah am just a little overwhelmed."

Scott was by her side in an instant. "Want me to help you to your room?"

Jamila nodded, and Scott let her make her rounds to thank everyone before courteously helping her to her room. She thanked him and went inside, where she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. The girls too settled down as they felt their mother lie down and relax.

**Month 6**

"Dad, promise me something."

"What is it, Mila?"

"Promise me you won't lay a hand on Remy."

Logan looked down at his gasping daughter. "Why?"

"BECAUSE AH'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD MAHSELF!" She screamed as another contraction racked her body. Henry approached her cautiously, aware more than ever of her parentage at that moment.

"Jamila, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

Jamila looked up at him, breathing in deep. "Are the babies okay?"

"They're fine, but you're not fully dilated yet. From what I can tell, it's going to be another day or so before you are."

Jamila's eyes frosted over, and her voice was curiously flat when she spoke. "Do you mean to say that Ah'm gonna be havin' contractions for another day?" Henry nodded, and ducked to avoid the cup Jamila threw at his head. "FUCK THAT!"

"Jamila, these things can't be rushed…"

"Ah DON'T CARE! Ah want these babies OUT! NOW!" She shrieked in pain as another contraction hit her.

"We'll make you as comfortable as possible, but as I said before, these things cannot be rushed. We must let nature take its course."

"Nature? NATURE?! SCREW NATURE!"

Henry winced, and looked pleadingly at Logan. "Mila, calm down. Yellin' ain't gonna get you ready any sooner."

"Daddy, let me explain something to you, since you've never _experienced _labor," Jamila said pleasantly. "Someone is trying to shove two watermelons out through a straw. AT THE SAME TIME!"

Ororo walked in and placed a soothing hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Biting Henry and Logan's heads off will do you no good. You may as well let Henry give you something for the pain and try to get some sleep. Madea, Jendayi and I will sleep in shifts so you're not alone, if that will make you feel better."

Jamila could hardly yell at the woman who had, sixteen years past, gone through the same thing, so she shook her head. "Y'all don't have to do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Ah'll be fine."

Ororo kissed her daughter's forehead. "Very well. Good night Jamila." She rested her hand on Jamila's stomach. "Good night Jalene, Jahari." Logan and Ororo left, and Henry made sure Jamila was as comfortable as possible before retiring for the night. Jamila stayed up for quite a while, talking to her girls. At last, she drifted off to sleep.

Jendayi was up at the crack of dawn, creeping into the Med Lab to sit with her sister. She sat down in a chair, watching her twin sleep. Jamila began to wake, and Jamila had a glass of water waiting. Jamila accepted the water and sipped slowly. "How ya feelin, Mil?"

"Ready for these two to make their way into the world." Jamila said dryly.

"Have the contractions stopped?"

"Not exactly. Thanks to the medicine Dr. McCoy gave me, they don't hurt as bad." Jamila winced a little as she settled into a new position. "He told me that when the for real contractions start, Ah'm really gonna feel it."

Jendayi rubbed her sister's stomach gently. "Don't worry."

Jamila sighed. "Ah'm not, exactly."

Jendayi rested elbows on the bed, propping her chin up with her hands. "You're more worried about the future, how you're gonna raise the girls without their father around." Jamila nodded morosely. "Well, Ah'll tell you. You're gonna raise them with lots of help from your family. Forget Remy! Women have been raisin kids alone for years now."

"Ah know. But still…"

"Worry bout that bridge when you get to it." Madea advised, stepping into the room. "It don't do nobody no good worryin' bout something that ain't gonna happen for years," she advised, kissing the twins' foreheads. Jendayi gave Madea her seat, and curled up in bed with Jamila. They talked for a little while longer until Henry came in.

"Hello Jamila. How are you feeling?"

"The contractions aren't that bad, thanks to whatever it was you gave me, but Ah'd love to take a shower."

"Jendayi, would you assist your sister in the shower? After you're done, we'll just check on the progress of the girls, and determine whether or not labor should be induced."

Jamila looked hopeful at this. "You mean you can induce labor?"

"We'll see." Jamila waddled off towards the bathroom, leaning heavily on her sister for support. She was soon fresh, clean, and in the middle of a particularly strong contraction. Jendayi winced as her sister gripped her hand.

Henry quickly made his diagnosis. "I would not advise inducing labor at this point. It seems as though you should be fully dilated by five o clock this evening."

"So, we can't induce labor?" Jamila said, drawing in a deep hiss at the next contraction.

"Not this close to delivery."

Jamila sighed, and looked down at her stomach. "Ah know havin' your own personal waterbed is exciting, but Ah'm ready for y'all to be born," she said dryly.

"Perhaps you'd like to take a walk? It should be of some help."

Jamila shrugged. "Why not?" Jendayi helped her sister up and into a pair of jeans and together they walked around the mansion. "Can we go outside? Sittin around inside makes me fidgety."

The two girls headed outside, and sat down on the porch, Jamila tilting her head back to rest on the swing. "Good Lord, black people can't even be on time for their own _births_."

Jendayi laughed. "They're your daughters."

"Ah know. Figures, huh?"

Jendayi giggled. "Oh man, Ah'm so excited!"

"Who are you tellin? Ah'll be able to see mah feet again. Ah haven't seen them in _months_. Soon as Ah can, Ah wanna pedicure."

"We can go whenever you want," Jendayi said. "A pedicure sounds _great_. Maybe a manicure too. All this trainin is so rough on mah hands."

Jamila surveyed her own hands. "Ah don't think Ah'll be needin' manis for quite a while, takin care of the girls."

Jendayi bit her lip reflectively. "You're right."

Jamila struggled up from her seat. "Let's walk around some more. Ah can't sit still." The twins took a leisurely stroll around the grounds, taking in the beauty of the mansion. They had just come to a stop at a towering pine when Jamila winced and clutched her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah think Dr. McCoy was mistaken." Jamila ground out, her knees wobbling. Jendayi wrapped an arm around her sister's waist, and began half-carrying her sister back inside. Fortunately, Evan came out at that moment. He and Jendayi formed a chair with their hands to carry Jamila to the Med Lab. Henry promptly readied her bed and began an examination.

"Jamila, you're definitely in labor. You're at seven centimeters and approaching eight."

Jamila breathed out a sigh of relief. "It's about time!" She groaned as another contraction hit her. Ororo rested a soothing hand on her daughter's forehead.

"Relax." Ororo whispered, stroking Jamila's hair. Jamila took a deep breath, and inch-by-inch relaxed her tense body. Jendayi took her twin's hands and began rubbing them. Madea rubbed her granddaughter's belly gently. Jamila visibly relaxed. The trio of women pampered Jamila for the next two hours, taking breaks to keep their hands from cramping. It was close to four thirty when Jamila gasped. Henry examined her again.

"Well, Jamila, you are officially ten centimeters dilated. Now I want you to listen very carefully to my instructions."

Jamila winced and gripped her mother's hands. She managed a short, terse nod. "Where's Dad?" She ground out, letting out a short shriek.

"He'll be in once he suits up. I'm going to wheel you to the room where you'll be giving birth. Once everyone else is properly attired, they may enter." To Ororo, Madea, Evan and Jendayi, Henry said, "I want your hands scrubbed, suited up in scrubs, the whole nine yards. _Including_ the rubber gloves."

Everyone hurried out of the room and Henry wheeled Jamila into a large white room. Henry smiled at Jamila comfortingly. "Don't worry, you'll be just fine."

Jamila's eyes had frosted over to a pale yellowish white. "Ah will _kill_ Remy if he ever shows his sorry Cajun ass," she hissed, gripping the rails of the bed.

"Understandable." Henry said good-naturedly. "Now, would you like to wait for your family before you begin pushing?" Jamila bit back the curse on the tip of her tongue and nodded. "Very well. Just breathe."

Jamila commenced the breathing exercises Henry had shown her. Jendayi was the first one in, and she immediately went to work smoothing Jamila's hair, and dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth. Ororo, Madea and Logan soon followed, with Evan waiting at the door to run and tell the instant the girls arrived. Henry patted Jamila's knee.

"Alright Jamila, when I tell you to, I want you to push." Henry waited and then said firmly. "Push!" Jamila pushed and pushed for several hours to no avail. Just when she thought she was all pushed out, Jendayi grabbed her hand and squeezed it, infusing the worn out lioness with fresh energy. "Jamila, I'm going to need you to push again." Jamila pushed, and was rewarded with Logan swaying where he stood. "The head is crowning Jamila, you're doing great."

"Is Dad okay?" Jendayi asked, craning her neck to look at her father. He shook his head, face ashen, and quickly switched places with Ororo, electing to hold his daughter's hand instead of watch her give birth.

Madea snickered. "You act like you've never seen a woman give birth before."

"I haven't," Logan growled.

"One more push and Jahari will be here!" Henry said encouragingly. Jamila pushed with all her might, cursing Remy with every breath she took. There was a sharp cry as Jahari Nicole took her first breath in the world. Henry carefully cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to Ororo, who cleaned her off before placing her in a basinet.

"She's beautiful, Jamila." Ororo said softly.

Jamila could just barely see a squirming caramel bundle, but at that moment she was racked by another contraction. Logan leaned over for a good look at his first grandchild. "Looks like you Mil."

Jamila gritted her teeth. "At least she doesn't look like _him_." She rested her head against the wall. "Fuck, when is this gonna be over?" She shouted.

Madea squeezed Jamila's hand. "We're halfway through this baby."

Jamila took a deep breath. "Can I start pushing now?"

"Not yet. We just have to make sure that Jahari is okay. Ororo, if you would note this please?" Hank weighed and measured the baby, checking her over thoroughly. "We have one Jahari Nicole Kerry, weight six pounds seven ounces, eighteen inches long, born at eleven fifty nine pm."

Ororo wrote everything down, and Henry returned to Jamila. "Okay Jamila, same thing as last time. When I say push, _push_."

Jendayi wiped the sweat from her sister's brow. "You're doin great babes."

"Push!" Jamila squeezed her father's hand with all the strength she could muster. Jendayi winced; a lesser person would have had a few broken bones, at the very least. Jendayi rubbed her sister's shoulders, and kissed her forehead. Madea wiped Jamila's sweaty face dry. Henry encouraged her. "Just keep pushing Jamila. You're almost through; that's a good girl."

Ororo watched Jalene's head begin to crown. "I can see her head, Jamila, you're doing great!"

Jamila took a few deep breaths to gather her strength before pushing with all her might. Jalene Marie marked her way into the world with a growl. Jamila's eyes widened. "Did she just _growl_?"

"She did." Henry said, handing the baby to Ororo, who cleaned her off. "Note, we have Miss Jalene Marie Kerry, born at twelve thirteen am. Weight, five pounds seven ounces, length sixteen inches."

Jendayi giggled. "They were born on different days!" Jendayi counted on her fingers. "And on a cusp too! Jahari's a Leo and Jalene is a Virgo!"

Jamila breathed out a long sigh. The afterbirth was delivered with no trouble, and she could finally rest. She felt her body return to normal, with the exception of her breasts, which were two cup sizes larger than they had been. Ororo kissed her daughter's forehead gently. "Would you like to meet your daughters?"

Jamila nodded, and Ororo carefully handed the twins to their mother. Jamila looked them over carefully, reverently touching their tiny fingers and toes. Jendayi noted the cloud colored curls on Jalene's head, and the reddish black of Jahari's. Jamila stared into their eyes and started. Ororo touched her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"The girls…their eyes…"

"What's wrong with them?" Henry asked, looking over both girls.

"Ah swear Jalene's eyes went white for a moment, and Jahari's were black and red."

"Well, they're normal now." Henry said, taking note of the newborns' blue eyes. "They'll settle into their permanent color in a few days."

"They're beautiful," Jendayi said.

"Would you like to hold Jahari?"

"Yes." Jendayi accepted the bundle of warm baby Jamila offered her and nuzzled her niece's cheek. "Welcome to the world, cub," Jendayi said softly. Jahari growled and batted at a loose curl of Jendayi's hair. Jendayi giggled. "Oh, she's part feline all right!" The babies were passed around to Ororo, Madea, Logan, Henry and Evan. In the midst of it all, Jamila fell into a deep sleep. Henry and Logan wheeled Jamila and the twins to the recovery room. Jendayi curled up on an extra bed. "Just in case the girls wake up. Jamila should sleep herself out," she said by way of explanation. Henry thoroughly examined both girls, declaring them perfectly healthy.

Henry shepherded everyone from the recovery room. "Jamila's exhausted, and the girls are fine. I believe that we could all do with a little sleep. I will remain in the Med Lab in case Jamila or the girls should require something."

Madea, Ororo and Logan took their turns kissing both sets of twins and leaving the Med Lab.

In their basinets, little Jahari and Jalene slept peacefully, tired from their first appearance in the world.

(Eyes of Green; Eyes of Gold)

Just for the record, I'm a Pittsburgh Steelers fan myself, but I can see Scott being a New England Patriots fan. Don't ask why. I apologize for any murkiness concerning the birth of the twins. I've never had children, and I have no idea what the whole process is like. Hopefully I didn't muck it up too badly. I hope everyone enjoyed the latest installment of my baby, although it was a long time coming. Don't worry, we're almost done with this drama filled roller coaster ride! Oh, and here's the basics of Jahari and Jalene.

Jahari Nicole Kerry- six pounds seven ounces, eighteen inches long, reddish black hair, eye color indeterminable at this point and time.

Jalene Marie Kerry- weight, five pounds seven ounces, sixteen inches long, hair color white, eye color indeterminable at this point and time.

That's all for now! I really hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
